Una y mil veces te salvaría
by Wiwiiii
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Voldemort, Hermione está gravemente herida. Su peor enemiga en el colegio, Pansy Parkinson, es quien la salva de la muerte; creando en la castaña sentimientos encontrados por la chica de Slytherin.
1. El despertar

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE J.K. ROWLING.

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DEL CAPÍTULO, Y SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA, AGRADECERÍA ALGÚN REVIEW. GRACIAS POR LEER.

* * *

><p>Por fin había acabado la guerra. Hermione solo podía pensar en volver a por sus padres y recobrarles la memoria, pero estaba tan cansada, que su cuerpo exhausto no podia dar un paso más. Todo a su alrededor era ruina y destrucción, oía a Ginny llorar por Fred, por Tonks, por Lupin... Todo giraba en cámara lenta, los heridos volaban por encima de su cabeza trasladados por la profesora Mcgonagall hasta lo que quedaba del gran salón comedor. Había mucha sangre por el suelo, cadáveres de mortífagos entre los escombros del castillo, gente que gritaba mientras pedía auxilio. Y allí estaba ella, en medio de ese caos, sintiendo todo y no sintiendo nada. Vió a lo lejos a Harry y a Ron que la llamaban para que se acercara, pero estaba tan cansada, que solo quería quedarse allí sentada. Notaba sus párpados cada vez mas pesados, sus ojos veían borroso y sentía su cuerpo extrañamente liviano. Notó un frío brazo rodearle los hombros y otro brazo pasaba por debajo de sus rodillas, se sintió levantar, y antes de desvanecerse olió una mezcla de sudor, sangre y un olor dulzón, como a cereza.<p>

-¡Es Granger! ¡Está herida! ¡Profesora Mcgonagall! Por favor sálvela...

Un mes tardaron en volver a abrirse los ojos de Hermione, estaba muy desorientada, pero podía reconocer la enfermería de Hogwarts. Trató de levantarse pero sus piernas no pudieron sostener su peso. La señora Promfey alertada por el ruido se acercó hasta ella con paso presuroso y la volvió a acostar en la cama.

-Señorita Granger, no sabe cuánto me alegra que ya esté bien. Avisaré a sus amigos.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada y entraron a trompicones muchas personas. La primera que iba en cabeza era su amiga Ginny Weasley, que como un huracán de fuego se movió hasta abrazarla. Después Harry con los ojos llorosos la apretó contra su pecho, y acongojado le susurró al oído:

-Lo siento Hermione, lo siento tanto... Si llego a perderte jamás me lo habría perdonado. Lo siento, perdóname.

Hermione le sonrió en respuesta, pues no sabía porqué estaba en la erfermería pero por lo que dijo el ojiverde debía ser algo bastaste grave.

Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, y el resto de El ejército de Dumbledore estaban allí, saludándola. Ron esperó pacientemente a que todo el mundo se acercara a Hermione y cuando llegó su turno, se envalentonó y la besó en los labios. Hermione se tensó y oyó lo que le pareció ser un bufido que provenía de la esquina de la habitación, aunque allí no había nadie.

-Cuando estemos a solas, hablamos vale Ron.- le sonrió la castaña.

- ¿Cuándo podrá darle el alta señora Promfey?.- preguntó Ginny poniendo cara de perrito triste.

Hermione rió ante aquel gesto de su amiga, que conocía perfectamente, era el mismo que utilizaba con ella cuando quería pedirle algo. Y la castaña no sabía de nadie que había sido capaz de resistirse a esa cara.

- Dejenme examinarla y si todo está en orden podrá salir a la hora de la cena.

Hermione se dirigía con energías renovadas después de la última poción que le dió la señora Promfey hacia el comedor, tenía un hambre voraz y mucha curiosidad por saber que es lo que había sucedido. Iba vestida con su ropa muggle, unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul marino, y sus converse del mismo color. No había preguntado que día era, ni que mes, ni por sus padres, ni por nada. Cuando abrió las grandes puertas de roble, se sorprendió de los pocos alumnos que había y que todos vestían ropa informal. La misma sorpresa distingió entre los comensales, mientras una capa de susurros empezó a llenar la sala. Algunos cuchicheaban sobre que estaba viva, otros decían que había estado internada en un psiquiátrico porque se volvió loca y otros simplemente asombrados porque ella era una de los componentes del trío dorado.

Sus amigos la recibieron con una gran sonrisa, y Ron se movió un asiento hacia su derecha para que ella se pudiera sentar entre él y Harry. Según su trasero tocó el asiento, delante en su plato aparecieron los manjares preferidos de la castaña. Cogió un trozo de trata de chocolate con sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca, devorándolo con avidez.

Todos los allí presentes pasmados por ese acto, se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia, y ella sin querer evitarlo se dejó llevar. Se sentía como en casa.

-¿Qué queréis? Parece que llevo una vida sin comer.-dijo riendo.

Todas las risas se pararon en seco. La castaña entendió que su comentario no fue el más acertado. Harry miró apesadumbrado hacia su plato y Ron estrechó su mano manchada de chocolate. Por la mirada de Ginny pasó un reflejo de tristeza.

- Imagino que tienes muchas preguntas Herms.- el pelirrojo habló con cariño.

-Recuerdo la batalla, recuerdo oíros llamarme, alguien que me levantaba del suelo...y un olor a cerezas...después todo fue negro. Hasta hoy.

-Después de matar a Naginni, fuimos a ayudar a mi madre, a mi hermana, a Neville y a Luna con los mortífagos que había justamente aquí. Ginny y Luna se estaban enfrentado a Bellatrix, y fuiste a ayudarlas, mientras yo iba a ayudar a mi madre contra los Carrow. Entonces entraron volando más mortífagos por las vidrieras y ordenaste a Ginny y Luna que se fueran a hacerles frente. Justo cuando tu maldición asesina golpeó a Bellatrix, de su varita estaba saliendo tambien un avada kedavra, y sabes que la potencia del hechizo es proporcional al del mago que lo haya hecho. Bellatrix murió antes de que te diera en el costado, pero al ser una maldición asesina y ser un bruja muy poderosa, no llegó a matarte al instante, aunque te abrió una profunda herida en tu costado derecho y cuanto más tiempo pasaba mas grande se hacía, además de envenenarte.

-¿Cómo es posible que me envenenara con un hechizo?

- Verás Hermione.- Harry carraspeó.- La profesora Mcgonagall nos explicó que era tanta la maldad que poseía Bellatrix que inexplicablemente justo antes de morir su maldad se adherió al hechizo y te envenenó como si fuera ponzoña. Has estado durante un mes entero en la enfermería, vinieron médicos de San Mungo a tratarte. Cuando acabo la batalla, te sentaste apoyada contra el muro del puente. Y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de que estabas herida...Yo...Lo siento mucho Hermione..- una lágrima traicionera se escapó.

Hermione estaba bastante conmocionada por lo que le habían contado, ni siquiera se dió cuenta de cuando el hechizo la hirió, ni se sintió mal hasta que se desvaneció. Conmocionada por la maldad de aquella mortífaga, que aún después de la muerte casi la mata.

-¿Quien me encontró?.- pregunto temerosa como si temiera la respuesta.

-Parkinson.- dijo Ginny avergonzada.

Hermione levantó instintivamente la cabeza y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con unos ojos esmeraldas mirándola fijamente.

-Gracias.- dijo moviendo los labios pero sin decir la palabra.

Como contestación Parkinson solo le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, o eso le pareció a Hermione.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Un nuevo amanecer

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE J.K. ROWLING.

ESPERO DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO Y SI PUEDEN DEJEN ALGÚN REVIEW, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

-Señorita Granger, me alegra verla entre nosostros otra vez. ¿Cómo se encuentra?.-la profesora Mcgonagall se interpuso en su campo de visión.

- Muchas gracias Profesora Mcgonagall, me encuentro al cien por cien.- contestó Hermione.- Me gustaría poder encontrar a mis padres la verdad, les echo mucho de menos. Si usted me diera permiso para ausentarme de las clases hasta que pudiera dar con ellos, le prometo que no descuidaré de mis estudios.

- Señorita Granger, ¿no sabe en que día estamos?.- la castaña negó con la cabeza.- Estamos en plenas vacaciones de verano, así que no necesita usted mi permiso para ir a buscar a sus padres. Aunque me gustaría que se quedara un tiempo más aquí, por su bienestar, pues no creo que puedas aparecerte hasta que estés completamente recuperada. Ha pasado mucho y nos ha dado un buen susto a todos. Los alumnos que ve aquí, se han quedado para adecentar este viejo castillo antes de que empiecen las clases. Sería de gran ayuda volver a tenerla como prefecta.

- Está bien profesora, esperaré unos días y ayudaré de mientras a la reconstrucción de la escuela, ¿que podría hacer para empezar? ¿Tendremos unos horarios?

- Creo que le gustará empezar por su lugar preferido, la biblioteca.- le sonrió la anciana profesora.

-¡NO!.- Harry, Ron y Ginny lo dijeron al unísono. Incluso Ron se levantó como un resorte del asiento.

-Perdón profesora pero ¿no cree que Hermione debería estar mejor acompañada que por una serpiente cruel y vil?

-Le recuerdo señor Weasley que esa serpiente como usted la llama, fue quien salvó a su amiga, y creo que es hora de que las casas comiencen a estar mas compenetradas. Si sospecha de las intenciones de la señorita Parkinson, tuvo la mejor oportunidad de deshacerse de la señorita Granger y no lo hizo. Y si me permite señor Weasley, debería quitarse esos prejuicios.- dirigió la mirada a la castaña.- A las nueve en la entrada de la biblioteca, si le parece bien. Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba, le hemos enviado sus cosas a la habitación de la premio anual, para que esté más cómoda. Buenas noches.

Volvió a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, pero Pansy Parkinson ya no estaba.

- Hermione, ¿has acabado?¿vamos a la sala común?

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, aunque Hermione decidió que iría a dar otra vuelta por el castillo, hacia tanto tiempo que no paseaba por los terrenos del colegio, ni por sus pasillos de piedra. Pero echaba algo más en falta, ver las estrellas desde la torre de astronomía. Hacía una noche cálida, una ligera brisa hacia que su pelo se moviera ligeramente y le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, al igual que la luna. Hermione sonrió al firmamento y horas después se quedó dormida.

Soñando notó que alguien le tocaba la cara y le llamaba a lo lejos por su nombre, un olor de cerezas llegaba hasta su nariz. Instantes después abría los ojos lentamente, se tocó su mejilla en la que sintió la caricia y al incorporase pudo ver que estaba amaneciendo. Sonrío para sí, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no se paraba a ver el amanecer. Y aunque ella no viera a nadie más en aquella sala, alguien vio con ella como el sol iluminaba lentamente empezando por el lago, todo Hogwarts. Aun era bastante temprano, así que decidió ir a us nueva habitación para dormir un par de horas más.

A las nueve menos diez llego a la entrada de la biblioteca, pero a pesar de llegar antes, alguien ya estaba allí esperando también. Nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson. Hermione la observó de arriba abajo, se notaba las ojeras en la Slytherin y su piel ya de por si nivea, se veían aún más pálida. La morena de ojos verdes siempre había tenido un cuerpo de infarto, con grandes senos, las caderas marcadas en una ligera curva y su cara, que aunque siempre poseyera un gesto frío y calculador, parecía esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel. A pesar del cansancio que se reflejaba en la chica, no había perdido un ápice de atractivo. Pero lo que más le extrañó a Hermione, aparte de que la serpiente se quedara a ayudar, era que vestía con el uniforme de Slytherin. Casi no pudo apartar la mirada de esa corbata verde y plateada, que se giraba levemente entre los pechos de Parkinson.

-Antes de que te me quedes mirando así, podrías saludar Granger. Te recordaba con mejores modales. Y antes también de que preguntes, no tengo más ropa aquí, por eso utilizo el uniforme. Y no puedo volver a mi casa.- la última frase fue casi un susurro, pero la castaña la escucho perfectamente.

-Buenos días Parkinson, es curioso, yo te recordaba siendo una serpiente bastante cruel conmigo. No se a quién intentas engañar, pero a mi no.- Hasta la propia Hermione se sorprendió por ese ataque que le hizo a la morena, pero en su mente, que ya empezaba a revolucionarse, solo había un pensamiento desde ayer que encogía su corazón: Su enemiga más despiadada en sus seis años escolares se había preocupado de saber como estaba después de la batalla, y eso no lo habían hecho ni sus mejores amigos.

No le gustaba deberle nada a la ojiverde, aunque en su pecho así lo sentía. No estaba enfadada con sus amigos, pues ella sabía que estaban velando a los caídos de aquella larga noche de guerra.

- Y de todo este asunto que es lo que te molesta, ¿qué tus amigos no se dieran cuenta de que estabas malherida? ¿O descubrir que si tengo corazón Hermione?.- la Slytherin se había molestado e incluso herido un poco por el comentario anterior la castaña y mientras le preguntaba se acercó a ella con las mejillas encendidas de furia hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cara de la Gryffindor.

Hermione vio a la morena acercarse hecha un basilisco hacia ella, pero mantuvo su mirada alta, mirándole desafiante a los ojos verdes. Cuando pronunció su nombre, el aliento de Pansy impactó contra su cara y volvió a oler a cerezas. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte. La cercanía con Parkinson la ponía nerviosa, estaban tan cerca que sus pechos casi chocaban y sus respiraciones se mezclaban en el poco aire que había entre las dos. Estaba acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo femenino de la morena.

Unos pasos anunciaban la inminente llegada de la profesora Mcgonagall, Pansy se retiró hasta su anterior posición. La profesora apareció justo un segundo después y sin decirles nada abrió las grandes puertas de la biblioteca.

-Señorita Granger, tranquilícese, sólo llevamos dos días arreglando esta parte. La señorita Parkinson sabe que es lo que hay que hacer. Espero una actitud positiva por parte de las dos y recuerden que es mucho más ameno el trabajo si se hace con un amigo. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, estaré en el campo de Quiditch. Buenos días señoritas.

Cuando entró la castaña estuvo a punto de llorar al ver su tan preciada biblioteca sin ninguna estantería que estuviese intacta y miles de hojas de libros diferentes cubrían todo el suelo. Lo único que estaba igual eran las grandes vidrieras y las enormes lámparas de araña.

- Granger mientras reparas las estanterías, iré cogiendo los libros gracias a la lista que Pince nos facilitó,después recogeré las hojas del libro y lo repararé. Las ordenes de Mcgonagall son reparar pero no ordenarlos, eso lo haremos después.- agregó la morena al ver que Hermione se iba quejar.

- Parkinson ¿dónde esta la señora Pince que no está aquí?.- preguntó la morena extrañada.

- La secuestraron los trolls pensando que era de su familia y se la llevaron para las montañas, pero tranquila una vez que les de nuevos hijos la dejaran libre.- dijo como si tal cosa la ojiverde.

Hermione horrorizada se llevó las manos a la boca mientras tartamudeaba.- pero pero eso no puede ser, ¡qué horror!

Pansyno pudo retener las carcajadas que se formaban en su garganta y estalló. Hermione la miró con desapruebo.

-No tiene gracia Parkinson.

-El chiste tal vez no, pero tu cama era todo un poema. Ahora en serio, la señora Pince se marchó a pasar las vacaciones de verano con la profesora Sprout.- levanto las dos cejas de forma sugerente.

-¿Con la profesora Sprout? No sabía que eran amigas.

- Son más que amigas, ya me entiendes.- y le guió un ojo.

Solo eran las doce cuando Hermione mediante un Wingardium Leviosa hacia que la segunda estantería estuviera entera de libros. Se giró a mirar a Pansy, que estaba en la estantería de al lado reparando y acumulando los libros, cuando por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como la estantería temblaba bajo todo el peso de los libros. Se agachó instintivamente.

-¡Aresto momentum!

Se giró hacia Pansy que corría hacia ella en cámara lenta, vió sus muslos reverberar ante las pisadas fuertes que daba, su falda gris que se levantaba dejando ver la ropa interior de color verde, sus pechos botando, y finalmente su cara deformada por la cámara lenta. La vió lanzarse casi como un gato hacia ella, con los brazos estirados hacia sus hombros, y poco después notó el impacto.

Salieron despedidas hacia atrás, tumbadas en el suelo, la castaña debajo y la morena encima suyo. El hechizo perdió su efecto en el momento que las dos se apartaron de la inmensa librería que ahora caía con un ruido ensordecedor.

Hermione se echó a reír por la cara de Pansy segundos atrás mientras que la Slytherin resoplaba en su cuello por la carrera que había hecho. Mientras las carcajadas de la Gryffindor salían libremente por su boca, su pecho convulsionaba moviendo consigo a la serpiente.

-Tu si que parecías un familiar de un Troll con esa cara a cámara lenta.- se reía Hermione.

Hasta que se dió cuenta en que postura estaban, con las piernas entrelazadas y con la cabeza de Pansy recostada en su pecho, intentado que su respiración se normalizase. Aunque poco duro aquella situación porque la morena se levantó emitiendo un bufido. La castaña también se levantó. Y justo cuando la morena se giraba para irse, una cálida mano sujeto la suya.

- Quería darte las gracias Pansy, por salvarme la vida dos veces. Siento haberte juzgado, quizás si que es cierto que tienes corazón.- se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.- Si no llega a ser por ti, ahora no estaría aquí.

Pansy sacó una pitillera plateada con el escudo suponía Hermione que pertenecía a la familia Parkinson. Posó el cigarrillo en su boca y con un encendedor igual de elegante lo prendió.Poco a poco y de manera sensual fue dejando salir el humo por sus labios gruesos y de color rojo pasión. La castaña se quedó embelesada con como los labios de Pansy se cerraban entorno al cigarrillo y después se abrían lentamente dejando salir otra vez el humo. Era una imagen muy sexy.

-La próxima vez que me quieras agitar tanto, espero que sean acciones más...placenteras...- le guiño un ojo y se marchó de la biblioteca con paso sensual, moviendo las caderas.

Hermione ruborizada hasta tal punto que parecía una Weasley, sólo pudo quedarse allí viendo como Pansy contoneaba sus caderas y su tan bien formado trasero. Al darse cuenta de su acción, un calor sobrehumano se instaló en su cuerpo y se ruborizó aún más si podía.


	3. Cicatrices

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE J.K. ROWLING.

ESPERO DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO, Y SI TIENEN UNOS SEGUNDOS, DEJEN ALGÚN REVIEW POR FAVOR :)

GRACIAS A DARK-SIDE12 POR SU REVIEW!

UNA ÚLTIMA COSA, LA LETRA EN CURSIVA SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE HERMIONE Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

* * *

><p>Se quedó sola casi dos horas más arreglando la biblioteca distraída mente pensando en la última frase de Pansy. Oía la voz de la morena en su cabeza y la imagen de sus labios rojos. <em>Muy rojos. Y muy sensuales. Y su ropa interior de encaje verde. Y sus pechos...sus pechos blancos atrapados en su sostén, si solo pudiera liberarlos y tocarlos...¡NO, HERMIONE! deja de pensar guarradas...es solo que llevas mucho tiempo sin aliviarte y todo te parece atractivo, incluso un cuerpo femenino.<em>

Se encontró con sus amigos a la hora de comer, se sentó enfrente de Harry y Ginny, al lado de Ron y teniendo una visión perfecta de la mesa de las serpientes. No sabía si no podía o no quería apartar la mirada de Parkinson, no le importaba la conversación de sus tres amigos. Solo prestaba atención en como Pansy se llevaba a la boca la cucharilla del postre, sacaba la punta de la lengua y lamía lentamente el inicio del cubierto, para después introducirlo en su boca lentamente. Solo hasta que Ginny movió su mano delante de su cara salió de ese trance, no sin antes mirar los ojos intensos de la Slytherin, que también la miraba a ella y le guiño otra vez el ojo. Hermione se sintió arder y sus mejillas se convirtieron en fuego.

Ahora miraba su plato intacto de comida, centrándose en separar el puré de guisantes de la carne estofada. Notó a Ron agarrarle de la mano que estaba libre, le miro extrañada y él le pregunto algo, aunque ni siquiera escuchó pues aún seguía pensando en el coqueteo que se traía con la morena.

-Si claro Ronald.- le contestó al chico para no quedar mal.

Ron le agarró ambas mejillas y la acercó con fuerza hacia él, y le planto un rudo y para nada delicado beso en los labios. Se quiso separar al instante, pero el ejercía demasiada fuerza y no pudo. Cuando al fin la soltó le miro con los ojos desorbitados, y no entendió que estaba pasando hasta que Harry, que se había levantado y acercado a ambos, la abrazó.

-No sabéis lo feliz que me hace que estéis juntos. Enhorabuena chicos, estáis hechos tal para cual.

Miro a Ginny que le sonreía abiertamente y en sus ojos había una chispa de felicidad.

-Ya veréis cuando se lo digáis a mama. Oh, Ron, estará tan contenta de que por fin te hayas declarado a Hermione. La bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts, no, del mundo entero esta saliendo con mi hermano, quién lo iba a decir.

Ron se quejó aunque sonrió de oreja a oreja. Hermione estaba en medio de ese bucle de felicidad perdida, otra vez en su mundo, hasta que toda la mesa de Gryffindor empezó a aplaudir sonoramente. No había tardado ni cinco minutos en correr la noticia como la pólvora. Instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia los Slytherins, pero la chica que buscaba ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Tengo que irme, no me encuentro bien. Iré a tumbarme un rato.- dijo en un susurro.

No esperó a que ninguno de los tres contestara y salió rumbo a su habitación un poco mareada. Se tumbó a la cama, cuestionándose a si misma que le pasaba con Pansy, con su cuerpo que se encendía nada mas pensar en ella y en lo que acababa de pasar con Ron. Y cuanto mas vueltas le daba menos conclusiones sacaba. Así estuvo por una hora, hasta que se quedó dormida aun con su cabeza trabajando. Un par de horas después se levantó sobresaltada al notar a alguien que se tiro encima suyo. Una risa cristalina le golpeó en la cara, y vio una cascada de fuego que se movía violentamente.

-Joder Ginny, que susto me has dado.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Eres tú? No puede ser. Quien eres y que has hecho con mi amiga., con esa sabelotodo tan educada que nunca diría una palabrota.

-Creo que me daré un baño.- dijo Hermione, no sólo agitada por la interrupción de sus amiga, si no por el sueño tan raro que acababa de tener: Empezaba con Ron y ella en mitad de la sala común de Gryffindor, él se acercaba seductoramente a ella con intención de besarla, y así lo hacía. Pero cuando se volvía a separar de ella, aunque seguía siendo él, tenía los labios de Pansy Parkinson. Una imagen bastante cómica, si no llega a ser porque Hermione durante el sueño sintió una necesidad urgente por besar esos labios. Se lanzaba como una tigresa contra él, que se transformaba ahora sí, enteramente en la morena de Slytherin. La besó con mucha pasión, colándole su lengua entre sus labios rojos, no sin antes lamerlos y morderlos. Se sintió volver loca, Su cuerpo empezó a hacer un vaivén encima de la ojiverde, intentando sentir un poco más. Más. Más.

- ¡ALAAAAA PERO SI TIENES UNA BAÑERA DE HIDROMASAJE Y ES ENORMEEE!.- Ginny salía del cuarto de baño visiblemente emocionada.- Puedo bañarme contigo, por favor, por favor.- suplicó la pelirroja.

-Está bien, me voy a poner un bikini.- dijo Hermione sonrojada.- Vete llenando la bañera, y cuando acabe de cambiarme, te cambias tú. Te dejaré el bikini negro que tanto te gusta.

Cuando se desvistió Hermione notó como su ropa interior estaba muy húmeda y pensó que si la entrometida de su amiga no estuviese, se hubiese masturbado. Porque decir que Hermione estaba cachonda, era decir poco.

Se puso su bikini rojo y cogió de su baúl, unas sales de baño, que aparte de perfumar, sacaban una espuma rosada, que le hacían recordar a su niñez. Cuando entró al cuarto de baño, su amiga estaba desnuda sentada en el borde de la bañera, con una pierna a medio meter y la otra sosteniendo su peso. Le estaba viendo su intimidad, con unos pocos pelos rojos en el monte de venus, el clítoris algo hinchado y su entrada brillante. Sintió escurrirse entre sus manos el tarro de cristal y estrellarse en sus pies.

Ginny la miraba con cara divertida y sin un ápice de vergüenza.- Vamos Hermione como si nunca me hubieses visto desnuda.

-No, no, no es por eso. Es solo que pensaba que estabas vestida y no esperaba encontrarte...así.- dijo Hermione mientras que con su varita arreglaba el tarro.

Se introdujo en la bañera enfrente de Ginny, pues dentro de la bañera se apreciaban la forma de cuatro asientos, dos enfrente de otros dos. Un grave error, a través del agua cristalina veía loes pechos de Ginny, pequeños en comparación con ella y enanos en comparación de Pansy, que le apuntaban directamente a ella. Los pezones estaban muy erectos.

-Vamos a poner la función de burbujas y así nos relajamos.- dijo la castaña tartamudeando, pulsando uno de los botones.

Dio gracias a Merlín porque al empezarse a mover el agua, no podía seguir viendo el cuerpo de su amiga. Se mantuvieron en silencio las dos disfrutando de los chorros que salían a presión golpeando sus cuerpos, relajándolas, durante al menos quince minutos.

-Oye Ginny.- dijo al fijarse en el mentón de la pelirroja, que lucía una cicatriz, que antes no recordaba que tuviera.- esa cicatriz que tienes en el cuello, ¿es de la guerra?

Sí, me la hizo Greyback esa noche.- Ginny incorporó su cabeza del reposa cabezas de la bañera para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que yo no tengo ninguna cicatriz, ni siquiera en el costado herido. Ni tengo "el sangresucia" que me escribió Bellatrix en el brazo.

-Si lo tienes Hermione, lo que pasa que está oculto. La profesora Mcgonagall te hizo un hechizo maquillador para que tu piel se viera sin ninguna cicatriz.- explicó Ginny.- Te aconsejo que sigas con él, es más fácil olvidar si no las ves.

Pero Hermione ya se había levantado y acercado hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado del tocador.

-¡Finite Incantatem!

Parecía que su piel se escurría lentamente hasta el suelo. Se aproximo hasta el cristal tanto, que su nariz casi podía tocarlo. Con su mano derecha toco sus ojeras tan profundas que estaba claro que llevaban mucho tiempo ahí. Una pequeña marca en su labio inferior indicaba que se lo había roto. Se miró su brazo izquierdo y tocó con la yema de su dedo índice cada una de las letras allí marcadas. Casi le daba miedo seguir bajando, porque no se reconocía ante aquel espejo. Sin dirigir la mirada hasta allí, bajo su mano por su costado derecho, notando el cambio de textura en esa parte. Una cicatriz le recorría su abdomen entero, desde el inicio de su pecho derecho hasta su vientre, no era una herida limpia pues iba serpenteando hasta su final. La herida no había terminado de sanar enteramente la piel de alrededor estaba roja, como si la hubieran quemado y desprendía un poco de calor.

Sus piernas más delgadas, como su cuerpo entero, estaban llenas de moratones de diferentes colores al igual que su espalda. Se sentía el cuerpo maltratado y lloró delante del espejo. Ella no se merecía eso. Aunque miraba aquel espejo entre lágrimas, no se encontraba. El reflejo que le devolvía no era ella. Era una apagada, destrozada, una demacrada Hermione la que se veía. Se llevó las manos a la cara tapando sus ojos que incrédulos seguían buscando hallarla.

Notó a Ginny a su espalda que le abrazaba con sus brazos bien musculados por el ejercicio, sus senos que aún estaban descubiertos apretujarse contra su espalda. El gesto de la pelirroja irradiaba cariño pero Hermione no quería que nadie le tuviera pena. Ella decidió seguir a Harry hasta el final y esas marcas ahora visibles eran una de las consecuencias.

_Por lo menos estoy viva...gracias a Pansy..._

-Vete Ginny.- se giró, encarando a la menor.- necesito estar sola, por favor.

Su amiga no le respondió palabra alguna, y recogió rápidamente su ropa antes los ojos de la castaña, y salió de la habitación de ésta dando un portazo.

Hermione se puso su pijama, con los colores de Gryffindor y se metió a la cama. Lloró, no supo cuanto tiempo y al final cayó rendida entre los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Confesiones

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. .

LAS LETRAS EN CURSIVA SON PENSAMIENTOS Y LA FRASE SUBRAYADA ES DE UNA CANCIÓN, "AMOR DE HOMBRE" DE MOCEDADES.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A HARUKAIS, DARK-SIDE12 Y A GUEST. MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LOS FOLLOWERS Y A LOS FAVORITOS.

ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, Y SI PUEDEN DEJEN REVIEW :)

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente se levantó tranquila, adormilada aún se dirigía a desayunar pensando en que ese día que comenzaba sería más normal, o al menos eso esperaba. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Según doblo el siguiente pasillo y se encaminaba hasta el final del mismo, por la abertura pudo ver a alguien volando por los aires literalmente. Corrió hasta allí y cuando apareció a través de la puerta, se interpuso entre Ron, que estaba tendido en el suelo mirando de manera desorbitada a la causante del hechizo, y Pansy Parkinson.<p>

-¿Pero es que os habéis vuelto locos o qué? ¿No habéis tenido suficiente pelea ya con la guerra que aun tenéis ganas de mas? Vamos Ron.- intentó tirar de él para que se girara y fueran hacia el comedor, pero el pelirrojo se mantuvo impasible. El bufido de Hermione se mezclo con la voz de Weasley.- ¡Expulso! ¡Crucio!

Hermione vio perpleja como la pelinegra, que ya se había girado para irse, intentaba darse la vuelta para lanzar un protego, y aunque esté comenzó a crearse, el expulso de Ron le impactó antes. Salió volando hacia atrás y con la capa negra de Hogwarts ondeando por la velocidad, parecía totalmente una mortífaga. La chica se estrelló contra la pared de piedra con un crujido, y después se retorció ante el crucio del pelirrojo. Pansy tenía todo el cuerpo tensado por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, en cambio no le dio el placer de oírla gritar a esa asquerosa comadreja.

-Ronald, basta ya.- gritó Hermione, intentando arrebatarle la varita a su "novio". La castaña podía ver odio en los ojos azules de él.

-¡Expelliarmus! No me has dejado más remedio. No sé qué es lo que te habrá hecho pero no puedes ir haciendo maldiciones imperdonables así como así a las personas Ron.- dijo Hermione enfadada.

- Esa víbora se merece morir Hermione, que al final de la guerra hiciera un acto de buena fe para que Mcgonagall la dejara quedarse aquí no significa que sea una persona, tan solo es una rastrera serpiente. Se vende al mejor postor.- dijo Ron.- Vayamos a desayunar.

-No Ron, vete tú.- dijo la castaña yendo hacia la morena que estaba tendida aun en el suelo y que sangraba profusamente de la nariz por el golpe.

-¿Por qué no la dejas ahí, que es lo que se merece?

-Porque ella no lo hizo conmigo, por muchas diferencias que tuviésemos. No se cuales fueron sus razones para hacerlo, pero me salvó la vida.- no dejo que el chico contestara porque no le apetecía seguir discutiendo con él.

-Pansy, déjame verte la nariz.- ésta levantó la cara ensangrentada, se veía el tabique nasal totalmente torcido.- Ha tenido que doler. ¡Episkey!- Según término de decir el hechizo se oyó un fuerte ¡Crack!

-Oh joder, que daño.- Se dirigió hacia la castaña.- Gracias.

- Quién iba a decir que la sangre limpia de Pansy Parkinson le daría las gracias a esta sabelotodo.-dijo Hermione sarcástica.

-Quién iba a decir que la sabelotodo de Granger preferiría quedarse aquí ayudando a una serpiente, en vez de ir a besuquearse con la comadreja Weasley.- dijo Pansy como si escupiese veneno.

-No sé quién te crees que eres Parkinson para hablarme así, Ron tiene razón sólo me ayudaste por tu propio bien, como he podido ser tan tonta de pensar que habías cambiado. Me repugnas Pansy Parkinson.- dijo Hermione con cara de asco.

-¡NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA HERMIONE! ¡Y TE CREES CON DERECHO A JUZGARME POR LAS APARIENCIAS! ¡TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI Y NO SABES! ¡ERES UNA HIPOCRITA HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, ME CONDENAS SIN CONOCERME!- dijo la morena a pleno pulmón.

Hermione había visto a Pansy Parkinson enfadada, asqueada, hiriente, riendo… daba igual que estuviera haciendo, era la princesa de hielo. Los ojos inexpresivos, manteniendo la figura erguida, con la barbilla alta, mirando por encima del hombro. Pero en aquel instante la vio desquiciada, con los ojos húmedos como si fuera a romper a llorar, las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo revuelto y en sus palabras había pasión. La castaña sabía que lo que acababa de decir la Slytherin le había salido de lo más profundo de su alma.

En cuanto vio los ojos color miel de la Gryffindor interrogándola, salió corriendo de allí. Daba grandes zancadas con sus piernas blancas y fuertes subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Cualquiera que pasase cerca sólo vería un borrón verde y plata. _Exactamente lo que soy, tan solo una sombra de quien era. Quien lo diría. ¿Sus amigos? Nunca fueron tus amigos, solo gente que te obligaron tus padres a mantener en tu vida pagando cualquier precio si hubiese sido necesario. Si mis compañeros de Slytherin se hubiesen enterado de lo que siento por ella…me hubiesen matado. No, ellos son muy cobardes, le hubiesen entregado mi cabeza de traidora a Voldemort._

Pansy se dejó llevar por la sensación de adrenalina que sentía y acabó en la torre de astronomía, como la otra noche. _Junto con mi amor. _

_-¡Accio escoba!- _su elegante Nimbus 2001, que le regaló el padre de Draco en su segundo curso por pertenecer al equipo de Quidicth, se acercó volando hasta su mano. Cuando la morena necesitaba pensar, volaba libre por encima del lago directa hacia el sol.

Voló durante unos pocos minutos por los terrenos del castillo, y entró por una de las ventanas abiertas que daban a la biblioteca con una decisión tomada: Le contaría su historia a Hermione y le enseñaría sus recuerdos en el pensadero de Dumbledore si la castaña tuviera alguna duda de ella. Porque Pansy Parkinson no tenía nada que perder y tenía todo por ganar.

Aterrizó elegantemente en mitad de la biblioteca bajo la mirada curiosa de Hermione.

-Pensé que no te dignarías a venir a trabajar.- dijo la castaña al aire.

-No he venido a trabajar, he venido a hacer algo mucho más importante.

-Si vienes a molestarme o a insultarme prefiero que te vayas Parkinson.

- He venido a por ti Hermione, si me dejas quisiera explicarte algunas cosas para que entiendas mejor…ciertas actitudes mías.

Hermione estaba asombrada de todo lo que estaba pasando con la morena, esos cambios que tenía aquella chica seguro que no eran muy normales. Y para qué negarlo, si dijera que nunca había pensado que aquella sobriedad, elegancia y frialdad eran tan sólo una máscara o verdaderamente era así de cruel, mentiría.

-¿Contestarás a todas mis preguntas? ¿No me mentirás? ¿Cómo sabré si dices la verdad?- preguntó Hemione.

- Te ensañaré mis recuerdos en el pensadero, o si quieres podemos robar un poco de veritaserum o podría firmar un trato, y si miento se escribiría en mi frente "serpiente" con granos asquerosos.- dijo riendo la Slytherin, recordando la cara llena de pus de Marietta.

Hermione rió ante el comentario de la morena.- Está bien, pero me gustaría que quedase entre nosotras. No quiero tener problemas con mis amigos, sobre todo con Ron.

-Sube.- le tendió la mano para subir a la escoba.

-Nunca me han gustado las escobas.- dijo Hermione aterrorizada.

-Te vi volando en escoba, y no se te daba mal.- halagó la morena.

-¿Cuándo me has visto…? En la batalla, salimos de la sala de los menesteres montados en escobas…

-Así es, fue ahí cuando te vi. Prometo contarte todo…si confías en mí, no te dejaré caer.- sonrió.- ¿Delante o detrás?

-Mejor detrás, así no veo que alto estamos.-dijo la castaña mientras se subía a la escoba plateada.

-Espera mira, pon lo pies aquí.- Pansy había bajado de la escoba y le situó los pies en las alforjas traseras.- así no tienes que llevar los pies colgando, es mucho mas cómodo.

Montó delante de ella y con una patada fuerte en el suelo la escoba se fue elevando poco a poco hasta quedar por encima de las estanterías de madera. Hermione, que en principio tenía agarrada la escoba por el mango, justo pegando con el trasero de la morena, se aferró fuertemente a la cintura de la Slytherin y pegó su cara a la espalda de la piloto.

El cuerpo de Pansy se sentía bien contra el suyo, en ese abrazo no planeado. El cabello moreno se movía a gran velocidad por el viento y le golpeaba a Hermione suavemente en la cara haciéndole cosquillas. El olor a cerezas le llegaba penetrante a su nariz. Y la castaña se sintió morir cuando Pansy inclinó su cuerpo para aterrizar, haciendo que su trasero se echase hacia atrás pegando contra el centro de la Gryffindor. Y su tronco que se había pegado más al palo, tenían aprisionadas las manos de la castaña en la cintura, que ahora rozaban levemente los pechos de Pansy.

Habían llegado hasta la montaña más alta de todos los terrenos, mucho más alto que la torre de astronomía. Le gustaba aquel sitio, miró maravillada todo a su alrededor, era espectacular. Un poco mas debajo de donde habían aterrizado, se veía una pequeña cabaña de madera, que parecía bastante vieja.

-Ven.- la morena le agarró su mano y la guió hasta ella.- Tarta de chocolate.

Las tablas que parecían roídas por el paso del tiempo empezaron a moverse hasta dejar un pequeño hueco para poder entrar. El interior era amplio, una salita de estar con un sofá y un sillón mullido, una chimenea de mármol empotrada en la pared y una biblioteca muy bien surtida. Más lejos de la entrada se veía una pequeña cocina bien equipada de electrodomésticos, cosa que le extrañó a Hermione. Unas escaleras situadas entre ambas estancias subían vertiginosamente.

-Este es mi lugar secreto, mi hogar.- dijo la morena en un susurro.

-Es bastante acogedor y hay mucha paz.-contestó la castaña.- ¿La has comprado?

-Era del profesor Snape, él me la dejó en herencia, aunque me dio las llaves hace un año más o menos. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Un whiskey de fuego? ¿Un jugo de calabaza?

-Una cerveza estaría bien, gracias.

-Bien, vete poniéndote cómoda, tenemos una larga charla por delante.

Se sentó en el sillón azul, que bajo su peso se hundió. Volvió a agradecerle la cerveza con una sonrisa a Pansy cuando ésta le tendió el botellín.

-Bueno, se me hace bastante raro estar aquí contigo, como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida.

-Se podría decir que si nos conocemos de toda la vida, de toda nuestra vida mágica. No sé si recordarás, pero cuando fuimos en las barcas el primer año que vinimos a estudiar, íbamos las dos juntas. Cuando entramos al comedor me comentaste que el techo estaba embrujado para que se viera el cielo. Así supe dos cosas de ti, que eras muy inteligente y que cuando hablas no te callas debajo del agua.- rió la Slytherin, con una naturalidad desconocida para Hermione.

-Está claro que no nos pusieron en la misma casa.- siguió la morena tocándose la corbata verde y plata.- y por aquel entonces, aunque no entendía por qué, mis padres me prohibieron hacer amistades con hijos de muggles, e incluso con traidores a la sangre. Esas navidades en una comida familiar dije que la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts era una hija de muggles y que me encantaría tener a una amiga como tú para que me ayudaras en clases. Fue la primera vez que me dieron una paliza. Ahí entendí que debía de seguir las normas.

-¡Oh!- Hermione la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Y lo dices como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo!

-En mi mundo por desgracia es así, era. Simplemente me dejé llevar por ellos, y por el malnacido de Draco Malfoy. El es despiadado, se chivaba a mis padres cuando defendía a alguien más débil de sus amenazas y abusos. Y mis padres me lo hacían pagar. Al acabar cuarto curso nuestros padres hicieron un pacto para casarnos a él y a mí, y desde entonces Draco tenía pleno derecho de castigarme e incluso torturarme si mis actos no le parecían bien. Y sobre mi cuerpo también.- la Slytherin tembló ligeramente al pronunciar la última frase.

-No sé ni que decir.

-El pasado es pasado Hermione, no te preocupes mis heridas están sanadas. La cuestión es que estuve cuatro años siguiéndoles el juego a los Slytherins metiéndome con vosotros. Hasta que te vi en el baile de navidad, ibas hermosa. En aquel momento sentí una opresión en el pecho al verte con Víctor Krum besándoos. Y lo supe. Supe porque no te podía quitar los ojos de encima, porque quería saber más y más de ti, porque suspiraba cada vez que cuando pasabas por mi lado nuestras manos chocaban, porque soñaba día y noche contigo. Y me odié a mí misma, porque mi corazón eligió a la persona más imposible. E intentando olvidarme de ti, te hice muchas jugarretas, como ponerte colmillos de morsa.- sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Estás diciéndome que estabas enamorada de mí? Esto sí que no Pansy Parkinson, ya he tenido que aguantarte bastante como para que ahora bromees con sentimientos. Debo de estar loca, en serio, para haberte creído todo lo que me has contado hasta ahora. Loca de remate.- dijo Hermione levantándose.-Loca de atar.

Se dirigió a la puerta para acabar con esa situación y su mano se quedó en el aire, al oír una súplica.

-Quédate…por favor…por favor…

Pansy Parkinson estaba mirándola con ojos solicitantes desde el sofá. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas. Ese llanto que hacía que su mirada brillase tristemente, parecía una niña perdida bajo la lluvia. La castaña sin pensarlo atraída por esa nueva faceta de la Slytherin se sentó a su lado. La abrazó e hizo que la cabeza de la morena reposara sobre su pecho, consolándola. Notaba los espasmódicos movimientos del cuerpo de la pelinegra, sus sollozos que aunque intentaba que no salieran, se escapaban de sus labios rojos como presos sin permiso.

La Gryffindor no pensaba, sólo estaba ahí como una autómata aliviando ese lloro incesante.

-¿De verdad te enamoraste de mí?- dijo sin cavilar.

-Sí.- la morena levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos color miel y clavó los suyos como dagas.- No preguntes porqué ni por qué no. Simplemente porque quiere quererte el corazón, no encuentro otra razón. Juego de azar que me obliga a perder o a ganar. Puñal que corta mi puñal, amor mortal- dijo señalándose el pecho, para después acariciar la mejilla de Hermione.

Hermione se sorprendió tanto por lo que acababa de decirle y por ese gesto tan cariñoso que saltó como un muelle se su sitio. Empezó a andar por la sala sin parar.

-Perdón, yo no quería incomodarte. Sé que no soy correspondida, que estás con Ron. Sólo quería que lo supieras, que aunque he aparentado que somos enemigas todos estos años, en realidad eres mi amor platónico. Y aunque parezca egoísta me gustaría ser parte de tu vida, aunque sea como amiga. Aunque me parta el alma.

-Tienes que aceptarme que esto es tan irreal. No sé qué pensar, ni que decir. Me has roto totalmente los esquemas, y eso es difícil, pero lo has hecho. Estos tres días han sido una locura. Estoy descolocada, en otro mundo, como si no hubiese despertado aún.

- No me lo recuerdes leona, casi nos matas de pena. Sé que es raro y arduo trabajo asimilar todo esto, por eso te dejare tu tiempo. Si quieres saber más cosas, búscame cuando estés lista. Vamos, te dejaré en la biblioteca.

-Buenas noches Pansy.

-Buenas noches Hermione.- se acercó y le besó la mejilla.- No sueñes mucho conmigo.- y le guiñó el ojo.

La castaña suspiró mientras la Slytherin levantaba otra vez el vuelo y se veían sus blancas piernas desde abajo. Instintivamente su mano acarició la marca roja que habían dejado los labios de Pansy.


	5. Deseo

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J.K .ROWLING.

GRACIAS OTRA VEZ A DARK-SIDE12 POR TU COMENTARIO :)

NORMALMENTE SUBIRÉ UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS DURANTE EL FIN DE SEMANA, QUE ES CUANDO TENGO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y COMO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS POR LEER.

* * *

><p>Sus tripas rugieron de puro hambre, llevaba todo el día sin comer.<p>

-¿Donde has estado todo el santo día Hermione? ¿Has estado con Parkinson?.- preguntó Ron nada más ver llegar a la castaña. Parecía enfadado y furioso.

-No, Ronald, no he estado con Parkinson. He estado en la biblioteca y se me ha pasado la hora de la comida y después me he echado un rato en la cama, me siento débil aún. Si la Slytherin no ha venido para comer imagino que es porque habrá estado en la enfermería después de vuestro...encuentro.

Ron pareció calmarse pues su expresión volvió a ser la normal. Cogió una pata del pollo asado y sonriendo se lo llevó a la boca, comiéndolo con ansia. Ginny mucho más avispada que su hermano la interrogaba con la mirada y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Tragó como pudo su pastel de carne, notando que la miraban fijamente, unos ojos azules y unos ojos verdes. La pequeña Weasley seguía todos sus movimientos y Pansy Parkinson también.

-Harry es hora de que empecemos a hacer las guardias nocturnas, se nos está haciendo tarde.- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Hay guardias por la noche? ¿Hay algún peligro?.- interrogó la castaña.

-Es solo por seguridad, por si algún mortífago volviera para una venganza personal. Ya sabes que todas las familias de sangre limpia estaban en ese bando, y puede que alguien que esté aquí halla matado a algún familiar. Aunque no creo, son todos unos cobardes. Como Parkinson, en la batalla desapareció y sus padres la rechazaron como hija. Por eso está aquí sin nadie. Y bien merecido se lo tiene.- terminó Ginny sentenciando la última frase poniéndose en pié.

-Hasta luego chicos.- se despidió Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ron.

-Oye Hermione, ¿te apetece que vayamos a la sala común y juguemos una partida al ajedrez? Hace tiempo que no estamos solos y además ahora que eres mi novia tendremos que estar más juntos.- sonrió el chico.

-Bien, pero solo una Ron que te conozco.- Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y pusieron rumbo hacia el retrato de la señora gorda. La castaña no había pensado en su relación con él, al menos sin que apareciera la morena de Slytherin.

Empezaron a jugar aunque la Gryffindor no estaba poniendo demasiada atención. _Es verdad que desde hace años me gusta, siempre quise que hubiese sido él el que me invitara al baile de Navidad. Cuando salió con Lavender sentí el pecho arder en tristeza y celos. ¿Es cómo se sintió Pansy cuando me vio con Víctor? Otra vez ella. _

Hermione bufó porque no podía sacarse a la morena de la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien Herms?.- acercó su mano hasta la de ella y la apretó.

-Sí Ron, ya sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien el ajedrez, esa es tu especialidad.

-Tranquila cariño ya te enseñaré, al fin y al cabo todo necesita su práctica.- intentó poner voz seductora, aunque la castaña no captó la indirecta.

_¿Cariño? ¿Me acaba de llamar cariño? Sueña extraño con su voz. Cuando el se marchó de aquel bosque fue porque pensaba que Harry y yo éramos amantes. Menuda tontería. Y al final ese beso que estuve esperando por tanto tiempo, me lo dio en la cámara de los secretos. Se sentía bien sus labios con los míos, aunque no me quitó el aliento como cuando soñaba con ello. Quizás haya leído demasiadas novelas románticas y me hice una idea equivocada de lo que sentiría. Pero no me despertó ninguna pasión. Ni siquiera de la misma forma el otro día cuando le imaginé con los labios de Pansy. Mierda._

Hermione sacudió su cabeza en un nuevo intento por olvidarse de la morena. Ron había ganado con suma facilidad el juego, aunque a Hermione esta vez poco le importó el dichoso ajedrez. Miró su reloj de pulsera, ya eran las once de la noche y no había nadie en la sala. Eso le puso nerviosa por lo que ello conllevaba, dos novios solos bajo la luz del crepitar de las llamas.

-Vamos al sofá junto al fuego.- Ron le tendió la mano para levantarse.

Ron no tardó ni un minuto en abalanzarse sobre ella, buscando sus labios. Hermione respondió al beso, pero en unos segundos le apartó. El pelirrojo abría tanto su boca que le había dejado a la castaña la cara llena de asquerosas babas. Incluso la punta de la nariz. Hermione estaba asqueada. Aparte de la saliva repartida por toda su cara, el Weasley tenía un aliento de mil demonios.

Pero el chico se volvió a alanzar sobre ella, haciéndole tumbarse sobre el sofá. Por el cuerpo de él se quedó atrapada. Ahora no sólo la besaba si no que sus manos se movían sin ninguna delicadeza por encima de la ropa de la castaña. Ella lo intentó apartar desde el primer momento y justo cuando el pelirrojo estrujó uno de sus pechos con violencia, Hermione levantó la pierna que le caía hasta el suelo fuertemente. Dando con su rodilla entre las piernas del chico. Ron pareció palidecer un segundo por el dolor aunque después su cara se inundó de pura ira.

Entre tanto la Gryffindor ya había podido alejarse de él y permanecía de pie mirándole con una cara de absoluto desprecio. Él se levantó deprisa y sin darle tiempo a defenderse a la castaña le dio un bofetón.

-¿Qué cojones crees que haces? ¡Eres una auténtica estúpida! Tan lista para algunas cosas y para otras tan tonta, no sabrías satisfacer a nadie. Tú la sabelotodo que se pavonea por creer saber más que los demás.

-¿Qué demonios estabas intentando hacer tú Ron? Si no te llego a apartar a saber hasta donde hubieses sido capaz de llegar con tal de saciar tus necesidades primarias. Pareces un troll, sólo vives para comer, dormir y el sexo. Me has pegado, a mí que soy tu amiga y encima me echas la culpa. No te conozco.

-¿Tú mi amiga? La misma que prefirió quedarse con el niño que vivió en vez de irse conmigo. La misma que nos culpa por salir herida en la batalla. Tú lo único que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia jugando a ser una bruja. Hubiésemos estado todos mejor sin ti, incluso tus padres, que ahora andan por ahí sin recordar nada y mientras tanto tú aquí calentando como una puta. ¡¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te lanzas un Obliviate a ti misma SANGRE SUCIA?!.- gritó el pelirrojo como un loco.

Los primeros curiosos aparecieron por la escalinata que llevaba hacia los dormitorios. Hermione acababa sentirse morir ante esas palabras tan crueles de su amigo y salió corriendo de allí. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras para llegar hasta su dormitorio su cicatriz que le hizo Bellatrix quemaba en su brazo, lloraba desconsolada y le faltaba el aire. Cuanto más quería respirar menos podía, se estaba mareando. Cuando llegó al final se dejó caer en el suelo, pero antes de que llegara a él, alguien la sujetó con fuertes brazos.

-Hermione ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es por la herida? Dios, me estás asustando.

-Llévame a mi habitación por favor.- suplicó la castaña.

Pansy, que era quien la había cogido al vuelo, termino de levantar a la Gryffindor y la cargó como había hecho al salvarla. Notaba la respiración de la chica en su cuello, erizándole la piel. Parecía que se había calmado un poco cuando llegaron a la habitación de la premio anual. La recostó en la cama y la castaña se quedó ida. Pansy intentó marcharse pensando que la chica querría algo de intimidad, y aunque se moría de ganas por saber que demonios había pasado, sabía que debía marcharse. Pero no pudo. Alguien la estaba abrazando por detrás con mucha fuerza.

Se giró despacio aún dentro del abrazo y acogió a la chica de sus sueños entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien. No llores más por favor, me vas a hacer llorar a mí.- dijo mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla. Cuantas noches había llorado entre sus sábanas de seda verde por esa leona, sobre todo el último año cuando se fue a buscar los horrocruxes.

Fue guiando de espaldas a la castaña hasta llegar a la cama de matrimonio de ésta e hizo que se tumbara de costado, mientras que ella se situaba en la misma posición detrás de ella, rodeando con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de la Gryffindor. Hermione entrecruzó sus dedos con la mano de ella. Dejó que la consolara, lo que no hizo con Ginny el día de ayer. Se sentía tan bien estar así, protegida de aquel mundo cruel. Irónicamente su enemiga era la que ejercía como escudo para resguardarla. Sentía calor en las partes de su cuerpo donde la morena hacía contacto y un frío desgarrador en las que el roce no existía.

Se giró lentamente para verle la cara a aquella chica que se había adueñado de todos sus pensamientos. Vió, por el reflejo de la luna, la tristeza que había en la sonrisa que le acababa de dedicar.

-Gracias Pansy.- dijo muy bajito.- Siento que reaccionara así antes, pero después de tanto tiempo siendo la mala, me es muy complicado de un día para otro sentir que eres buena. Aunque llevas demostrándolo desde el final de la guerra. Sé que estuviste en la enfermería todas las noches cuidándome, también que estabas junto a mí en la torre de astronomía. Aunque tienes una gran habilidad para el hechizo invisible, hay una cosa que te delata. Tu olor. Hueles dulce, casi empalagoso a cerezas.

La Slytherin se sorprendió porque la hubiera descubierto, pero después de todo era Hermione Jane Granger, no podía esperar otra cosa. Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña cajita que contenía unas píldoras rojas.

-Son caramelos de cereza, mis preferidos. ¿Sabes por qué?.- la castaña negó.- Estos caramelos son del mundo muggle, y siempre sentí cada vez que comía uno, que estaba un poco más cerca de tí. Lo sé, es una autentica tontería pero tienes la suerte de descubrir los encantos de ambos mundos. Y la única manera de que no sospecharan mis padres que de vez en cuando iba al mundo muggle para investigar y me traía un recuerdo conmigo, eran estos caramelos. Tengo un montón de cajitas en el baúl.

-Pensé que tu pintalabios rojo era con sabor a cereza.

-No, pero mi boca sí.

La Slytherin se acercó poco a poco a Hermione con intención de robarle un beso, aunque fuese sólo uno y recordarlo para siempre. Vió a la castaña cerrar los ojos esperando un beso que nunca llegó puesto que Pansy justo antes de rozarlos, se desvió hasta la comisura. No era el mejor momento para ello, puesto que se estaba aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de la castaña y no quería perder todo lo que había avanzado con ella. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Me vas a contar por qué estabas así cuando te encontré?

-Discutí con Ron. Él me presionó para mantener relaciones sexuales, pero me negué. Se enfadó y me dijo cosas muy hirientes.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me llamo sangre sucia.

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Se sobrepaso contigo?.- la cara de la morena estaba tensa por la ira.

-No. No le dejé.

-Ese desgraciado de Ron Weasley lo pagará muy caro.- dijo con rabia.

-Pansy si te lo he contado no es para que le hagas algo, es porque confío en ti. No merece la pena. No tengo nada más que ver con él, ni como novia ni como amante. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué me cuesta tanto asimilar todo lo que está pasando? Parece que el mundo esté al revés, el malo disfrazado de bueno y la buena de mala. Y estoy perdiendo la poca cordura que me queda.

-Pensé que no me atrevería a decírtelo pero sólo nos queda este último año y después haremos nuestras vidas por separado, así que supe que era mi única oportunidad aunque sea de llevarte como amiga.- dijo con cariño Pansy.- Espero que no se le ocurra volver a hacerte daño a esa comadreja...por su propio bien.

-Que protectora eres.

-No me gusta que les hagan daño a las personas que quiero, simplemente. Y menos a ti.

-Que extraño se me hace estar así contigo.- levantó ambas manos que seguían entrelazadas.- que me digas este tipo de cosas, que estemos compartiendo una conversación sin insultos de por medio, que estés en mi cama...eres una caja de sorpresas Pansy Parkinson.

-Me encanta tu cama...aunque me hubiese gustado estar en otra posición más salvaje.- rió la Slytherin al ver la cara que ponía Hermione.

-¡Eres una pervertida!.- rió la castaña. Miró seductoramente a la morena, porque si quería jugar ella también lo haría.- ¿Y cómo te has imaginado que estaríamos? ¿Tu encima mío? Con lo posesiva que eres seguro que sí, aunque igual te gusta más que yo sea quien te domine...¿Algo como esto?

Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre el vientre de la morena, sujetándole ambas manos con las suyas propias y colocándolas sobre la cabeza de Pansy, que la miraba ojiplática. Dentro de la castaña sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que podría herir a la chica que estaba debajo suyo. Aunque también en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que le atraían esos labios rojos. Que le había mirado el cuerpo a la morena una y mil veces y que había sentido ansia de tocarlo. Pero Hermione jamás reconocería esto. Jamás. Porque no lo entendía, y como a Luna Lovegood, lo dejó pasar. Sólo eran mas problemas para su inquietante mente. Y a veces como en aquel instante de naturalidad, un acto espontáneo salía de ella, callando el corazón a la razón.

Estaban pecho contra pecho y frente contra frente. El aliento de ambas se mezclaba en los milímetros que había de separación entre sus bocas. El pecho de la Slytherin subía y bajaba rápidamente, buscando un oxígeno que no encontraba, sólo el perfume de la castaña ermbriagándola más y más. Levantó sus ojos verdes hasta los ojos color miel y se perdió en la excitación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. _Cuántas noches soñándote, cuántas devorándote._

Hermione se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios y los besó. Fue un beso corto, capturando el labio superior de Pansy entre los suyos.

-Sabes a cere...

No le dió oportunidad de terminar la frase, ni de alejarse más de su cuerpo. Pansy aferró de la nuca a Hermione y la atrajo hacía si con fuerza, haciendo que las manos de la castaña se posaran sobre sus senos a causa de la sorpresa y buscando un punto de apoyo. Sus labios volvieron a chocar violentamente, pero después la morena la besó dulcemente. Despacio, saboreando sus labios, lamiéndolos. Giró sobre su cuerpo para cambiar de posición, quedaron en el borde opuesto de la cama. Hermione le estaba devolviendo el beso con ganas. La lengua juguetona de la Gryffindor pidió un permiso concedido ya de antemano para explorar la boca de cereza. Sus lenguas chocaron y jugaron. Pansy gimió al introducir la suya en la boca húmeda y caliente de la castaña. Era un beso que les quemaba los labios, que hacía que desearan muchos más.

-¡HERMIONEE!.- Se oyó tan alto, que Pansy pensó que alguien estaba en la habitación con ellas, del susto y por la rapidez con la que quiso levantarse, se enredó en la pierna de la castaña y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

-Ni se te ocurra reírte Granger.- amenazó con una sonrisa, mientras con un movimiento de su varita, se hacía invisible.

Según abrió la puerta, su amiga pelirroja se abalanzó a abrazarla. Pansy resopló a su izquierda.

-¡Oh Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Ginny, estoy bien. ¿Quieres pasar?.- sin recibir respuesta se apartó de la entrada, pues sabía que lo haría con o sin invitación.

La pelirroja entró y se sentó en la cama. Cuando la Gryffindor mayor fue a cerrar la puerta, algo se lo impedía, oyó un ¡auch! muy bajito. Había aprisionado a la Slytherin entre el marco y la puerta. Segundos después sintió unas manos frías agarrar sus mejillas y unos labios invisibles le robaron un último beso. Sonrío para sí, mientras se giraba hacia su amiga.


	6. Buena puntería

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J.K .ROWLING

Guest: De momento Pansy no hará nada contra Ron para no traicionar a Hermione y perder su confianza. Ya sabes...la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío ;)

Allen-Walker: Aquí tienes un poquito más, espero que te guste :)

Harukais: Hermione no lo sabe, pero ya ha caído en el juego de Pansy ;)

Sexy-Tomboy: Me encanta que te encante, que lo disfrutes :)

Harukichiru: Lo importante es que has dejado tu huellita en forma de review y te lo agradezco. Tendrás tu venganza ;)

Flavia: Aquí hay otro capítulo que está esperando que lo leas y que te deleites :)

Gracias a todos por sus review, sois el aliento para seguir escribiendo esta historia. También gracias a los silenciosos followers y favoritos, que cada vez sois más y es un gran ánimo.

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS Y, COMO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS POR LEER.

* * *

><p>-¿Eso te ha hecho mi hermano?.- señaló la pelirroja la camiseta rota de Hermione.<p>

-Supongo...no lo sé.- Sí lo sabía y no había sido Ron, había sido Pansy apretujando su ropa y al girar con ella, le había descosido la camiseta.- ¿cómo te has enterado?

-Cuando volvíamos a la sala común, el hermano de Colin Creevy bajaba a todo correr las escaleras totalmente asustado. Le paramos y nos dijo que alguien se había vuelto loco y estaba destrozando la habitación e iba a avisar a la profesora Mcgonagall. Fuimos a ver y encontramos Ron lanzando hechizos sin parar, estrellando los sofás contra las paredes y quemando las sillas en la chimenea. Harry le lanzó un Desmaius y se desplomó al instante. Pensé que había pasado algo muy malo para que se pusiera así, e incluso que alguien le había lanzado un Imperius, así que me metí en su mente. Y vi cosas horribles Hermione.

-Tranquila Ginny, no te preocupes. Hablaremos con él y le ayudaremos con lo que podamos. Han sido unos meses muy difíciles para todos y eso pasa factura, además de que perdimos a Fred. Sabes, echaré de menos verlos liándola en Hogwarts con sus bromas y eternas risas.- acarició la espalda de la menor reconfortándola.

Pero Ginny se echó a llorar con lágrimas silenciosas.- Lo siento, he venido a ver si estabas bien y al final eres tú la que tienes que animarme.- dijo con pena.

-No pasa nada pequeñaja.- Hermione le empezó a hacer cosquillas a la menor, queriendo sacarle aquella risa cristalina.

-Para...para...para...por favor...Hermione.- suplicó.

Las dos se rieron alegremente. La Weasley le abrazó otra vez con fuerza.

-Te he echado tanto de menos Herms. Incluso que me manches las manos de tinta y tu olor constante a pergamino nuevo. Tu calidez cuando necesitaba apoyo. Hasta tus sermones por pasar el día entero encima de la escoba en vez de estudiar para los exámenes. Eres mi mejor amiga. Te quiero mucho Hermione.

-Y yo a ti Gin.- le sonrío.- Eres como una hermana para mí. Daría mi vida por ti.

-Lo sé. Pero no merezco tenerte a mi lado. Te fallé la única vez que me necesitaste y esta culpabilidad me está matando. Perdóname.

-Ginny, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Jamás te culparía. Debes perdonarte a ti misma cielo, si no te irás consumiendo por dentro. Te quiero en mi vida hasta que se nos acabe el tiempo.- ahora fue ella quien se acercó hasta el pecoso cuerpo y se abrazó.- Nos merecemos ser felices Gin. Así qué ¿qué tal con Harry?

- Las cosas van bastante bien. Hemos empezado desde cero, con primeras citas, con primeros besos. Es cariñoso, se nota que no tiene esa preocupación siempre encima. Ahora disfruta de las cosas que antes no podía. El otro día pasamos la noche juntos.- Ginny se puso como un tomate.

-Vaya Gin. ¿Y que tal estuvo? No Harry, digo en general.- aclaró la castaña.

-Fue perfecto. Es asombroso Hermione, se te colapsan todos los nervios y explotas como fuegos artificiales.

-Sí,es fantástico.

-¡Oh Hermione Jane Granger!, ¿te has acostado con alguien?

-NO, quiero decir que...nada Gin déjalo.- dijo al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

- Me estás diciendo que te has masturbado? Quien lo diría, pensé que nunca te habían importado estas cosas. Que lo desaprobarías.- dijo con los ojos abiertos la pelirroja.

- Ginny, soy humana.

-Ya, ya pero no sé. Nunca has hablado de este tema conmigo, ni de chicos. Siempre era yo quien te contaba mis historias. Yo también me he masturbado, pero el orgasmo es mucho más intenso si te toca otra persona. Ahora no pongas esa cara de susto.- rió la menor.

Hermione le tiró la almohada acertando en plena cara de la menor. Ginny se puso seria.

-Oye Hermione, ¿por qué nos has mentido antes en la cena? Sé que estuviste con Parkinson, y no es que me guste mucho esa Slytherin, pero confío en ti. Tú siempre creíste en Snape y llevabas razón.

-A ver Ginny, no montes un escándalo. Déjame explicarte y prométeme que no armarás un griterío. Me ha estado contando su historia sobre la guerra, bueno esa era su intención porque en vez de eso…me confesó su amor. Me dijo básicamente que se metía conmigo porque estaría muy mal visto que una sangre limpia se enamorara de una sangre sucia y no aceptaba sus sentimientos por mí.

Ginny estaba estática mirándola con los ojos desorbitados, ni parpadeaba. Parecía que le acabasen de hacer un Petrificus Totalus. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la pelirroja articulase palabra alguna.

-Oh, vaya, joder, pues sí, vaya notición. – dijo sin sentido.

-Hey, Gin, reacciona que tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿En serio Hermione? Me acabas de decir que Pansy Parkinson, la que fue novia de Draco Malfoy, es lesbiana y que está enamorada de ti. ¿Y no es para tanto? ¿Y tú la crees?

-No creo que tenga ninguna necesidad de mentir ahora.- dijo Hermione elocuentemente.

-¿Y tú que le has dicho? Se te habrá quedado una cara...¿Ha sido romántica?

-Sí, ha sido bastante dulce. No le he respondido nada, ella sola ha dicho que estaba con Ron y que era obviamente rechazada por mi condición sexual.

-¿Y es así no? ¿A ti no te gusta ella no?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.- le rebatió Hermione un poco molesta.

- Porque siempre que discutíamos con los Slytherins aunque algún otro te dijera un insulto más grave, siempre te quedabas con lo que te decía ella. Te quedabas mirándola cuando pasaba cerca de nosotros, te quejabas de que llevase la falda tan corta y los labios pintados de rojo tan descaradamente. Y eso sin que nos dijera nada. Aparte en el comedor siempre la observas. Y el otro día…me pegaste un buen repaso en el baño, además después estabas como un flan.

-¿Qué insinúas Ginny? Habla claro de una vez.

-Que puede que seas homosexual, o que tal vez te guste simplemente Pansy.- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja.

Hermione se calló pensando en ese deseo que siempre parecía haber tenido por la morena. Y que se volvía a hacer presente tan sólo pocos minutos atrás. Porque el beso lo inicio ella. Nunca había besado a nadie con esa necesidad y le gustó.

-No sé Ginny, no sé qué es lo que me pasa con ella. Sólo que me intriga su personalidad, es atrayente, no por su físico, si no por su misterio. Y es muy sexy, no lo voy a negar. Pero es una chica.

-Herms, el corazón no sigue leyes. No quieras razonar los sentimientos, ¿sabrías decirme por qué sientes alegría cuando estás con tus amigos? El amor es lo mismo, no lo tienes que pensar, lo tienes que sentir. Dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás con ella? ¿Se te acelera el pulso? ¿Te pones nerviosa con su cercanía? ¿Sonríes cuando la ves? ¿Has sentido la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla o de besarla?

-También me exalto, por ejemplo, cuando ocupas mi espacio personal y también sonrío cuando te veo. Así que tu teoría no tiene fundamento alguno.

-¿Y también tienes ganas de besarme Hermione?

-Yo nunca he dicho que tenga ganas de probar su boca de cereza.

-Así que de cereza ¿eh?- Gin sonrío maliciosamente al pillar a su amiga.- ¡¿Os habéis besado?! Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. ¡Por Merlín Hermione! Está más claro que el agua. ¿Te ha gustado?

- Oye Ginny, es muy tarde ya y estoy bastante cansada. He tenido un día duro.

-Mover los labios encima de los de Pansy te ha dejado agotada ¿no? .- rió la menor.- no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi y lo sabes.

-Está bien, está bien. Odio cuando te pones así de insoportable. Me ha gustado.

-¿Y quieres volver a repetir?.- la pelirroja alzó ambas cejas dos veces rápidamente.

-Qué pesadilla de amiga de verdad. No lo sé. Hasta mañana.- Intentó tirar del pie de la otra chica para bajarla de la cama, pero ésta se agarró al cabecero de la cama.

-Pero como me dices que te ha gustado y no saber si quieres repetir. No te entiendo, eres muy rara.- dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Simplemente no se por qué me ha gustado. Si es porque fue ella quien me lo dio, si porque es una chica o porque nunca me habían besado así.

-Eso tiene fácil solución.- sin más palabras se levantó de la cama se acercó decidida a la castaña y la besó con fiereza, y aunque la receptora no contestaba al beso, lo mantuvo durante un poco mas tiempo del necesario.

-¿Te ha gustado?.- dijo Ginny con los labios enrojecidos.-Tienes unos labios muy suaves.

-Tengo casi dieciocho años y en una noche me habéis besado tres personas, más que en los otros diecisiete restantes. Creo que estáis todos locos de verdad.- dijo la castaña yendo hacia su cama con intención de acostarse.

-¿Te ha gustado?.- la pelirroja ignoró el comentario anterior de su amiga.- Sólo lo hecho para que te aclararas, a mi me gustan los chicos. Aunque si me gustasen las mujeres, probablemente me gustarías tú. Eres muy guapa Herms y ya es hora de que saques partido de ti misma. Que de una vez por todas seas feliz plenamente sea con quien tu elijas. Si es con Parkinson o con el calamar gigante del lago, eso ya es cosa tuya.

-Lo siento Ginny, de verdad que lo siento.- Hermione se tapó la cara con ambas manos dramáticamente y la pelirroja se preocupó.- pero tu beso no me ha gustado nada. Siento herirte tu orgullo de Gryffindor.

-Idiota.- contestó la Weasley tirándole un cojín del sofá.- ¿Entonces ya lo tienes claro?

-Sí, más o menos…Se puede decir que la Slytherin me atrae. No estoy enamorada de ella, es como un imán.

-¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil? La complicada eres tú. Buenas noches Hermione.- se acercó hasta la castaña y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Por cierto pelirroja, si te gustaran las mujeres, lo habría intentado contigo.- le guiñó un ojo.- Hasta mañana Gin.

Decir que ese día que empezó deseando que fuera normal, había sido el más raro, extraño y perturbador de toda su vida, era no decir nada. Cuantas más horas pasaban más sorpresas le esperaban. Al menos, le había quedado algo claro: quería volver a comer cerezas.

Aunque la seguridad de ese deseo se esfumó nada más entrar en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno. Buscó inconscientemente a la Slytherin, pero no estaba. Se decepcionó. Harry le sonreía sentado al lado de Ron, que cabizbajo miraba su plato de salchichas con huevos fritos. Ginny le apremiaba a sentarse a su lado y en frente del moreno. No tenía ninguna gana de hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con el otro chico. Pero le devolvió la sonrisa al ojiverde, que se veía radiante y se alegró por él y por Gin. Los quería con toda el alma.

-Hermione esta tarde hemos quedado con Luna, Cho y alguna más para jugar un partido de Quidicth, ¿Te apuntas? Además he estado pensando que nos falta una golpeadora y podrías ser tú, tienes muy buena puntería. Sólo te haría falta entrenar un poco el no caerte de la escoba al pegar la bludger.- rió Harry.- ¿Qué dices? Estaríamos los cuatro, como toda una familia.

Ron se atragantó con el cacho de bacón que se estaba comiendo al oír la propuesta de su amigo. Se puso rojo cuando se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban a él.

-¿Algún problema Ronald?.- le cuestinó Ginny con la ceja levantada.

-No, no, no, para nada. Sólo que Hermione nunca ha demostrado querer entrar en el equipo, simplemente me sorprende.

- Pagaría cualquier cosa por ver a Hermione dirigirle la pelota a un Slytherin, le daría con tantas ganas, por ejemplo, contra Pansy Parkinson.- Dijo el moreno soñador.

-Entonces sí que no acertarías.- susurró Gin a su amiga.

En contestación la castaña le golpeó las costillas disimuladamente con el codo.

-Bueno chicos, voy a la biblioteca. Nos vemos en la comida.- justo antes de salir por la puerta de roble, se giró y gritó al ojiverde.- ¡Harry cuenta conmigo!

Antes de poner un pie fuera escucho un grito de la pelirroja: ¡Esa es mi amiga! Se dirigió risueña hacia los miles de libros que aun quedaban por reparar, parecía que todo estaba igual que en los viejos tiempos. Decidió ignorar el tema de Ron por el momento.

- Neville, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó la castaña al encontrarse con el chico a la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Me mandó Mcgonagall a ayudarte.- levantó los hombros con resignación el muchacho.

-¿Y Parkinson?

-Creo que está de viaje, por lo que le he oído hablar a la profeso Mcgonagall. La verdad es que me da igual.

-Y a mí.- mintió Hermione.

_Después de lo de ayer podría haberme avisado de que se iba, qué menos. Tampoco es que me interese que hace o que deja de hacer Parkinson. No mientas. Está bien, quizás un poco. ¿Y qué más? Y quizás también me haya decepcionado un poquito no verla. Pero muy poco…_

La mañana pasó aburridísima para la chica, no tanto para Neville que estaba entusiasmado de compartir un rato con su amiga. Y aunque Hermione le devolvió todas y cada una de las sonrisas que le dedicaba el chico, no las sentía. Siempre apreció muchísimo al chico, pero la verdad era que con Pansy se lo pasaba mucho mejor. La hacía reír con sus bromas tontas y con las caras que ponía. En cierto modo la Slytherin era divertida a pesar de su humor negro.

Tenía aún dos horas antes de estrenarse como golpeadora, había pasado la comida escuchando las explicaciones que le daba Harry, aunque al de un rato dejó de escuchar a su amigo. Se perdió en sus pensamientos y se enfureció al recordar que Pansy no había confiado en ella ni se despidió.

Cual fu su sorpresa que al entrar en su habitación encima de la cama había una Nimbus 2001 plateada, que supuso era de la morena. Al lado una carta con su nombre escrito por una elegante letra.

_Querida Hermione, me marcho a mi casa para recoger algunas pertenencias, pero pronto volveré. Mcgonagall me informó ayer de madrugada y no he podido avisarte, lo siento. Esta mañana te busqué en el gran comedor pero ya no estabas. Escuché a Potter hablar sobre que serías la nueva golpeadora, así que te dejo mi escoba para que practiques. Por favor, ten cuidado. Besos, Pansy._

Al lado del nombre de la morena había unos labios marcados en rojo, le había besado la carta. El corazón de la castaña empezó a latir desbocado dentro de su pecho y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios. Durmió un rato con el papel entre sus manos pegado a su cuerpo y soñó con el beso del día anterior y con el tacto de los senos de Pansy. Se levantó extasiada, caliente y húmeda. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que llagaba tarde al campo, así que cogió la escoba y fue volando casi al ras de suelo hasta allí.

-Pensé que ya no venías.- dijo Harry alegre por verla.- Ya hemos hecho los equipos, tú estarás conmigo y con Ginny. Como sólo somos seis jugaremos sin buscador y sin guardián. El equipo que más tantos anote con la quaffle gana.

Hermione se puso el equipo de protección por encima de su ropa muggle y cogió el bate con fuerza. Se situó a la derecha de Harry, mientras que Ginny estaba a la izquierda. Delante tenía a Luna Lovegood, la bateadora del equipo rival, liderado por Ron, acompañado por cho Chang. Con un movimiento de varita de Harry las pelotas saltaron desde su baúl.

Los estribos de la escoba de Pansy le dieron seguridad y emprendió el vuelo. Las bludger iban a toda velocidad y la primera vez que acertó a darle a una casi le da en toda la cabeza a la profesora Mcgonagall, que estaba sentada con Shacklebolt en una de las gradas. Avergonzada a más no poder se acercó hasta la anciana para disculparse.

-Lo siento profesora Mcgonagall, es la primera vez que juego y no controlo muy bien.

-Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez señorita Granger.- pero Hermione no escuchaba a la profesora, porque detrás de la anciana la bludger volvía aún más deprisa.

-¡Agáchese!.- la pelota iba directamente hacia ella y sin meditar ni un segundo giró la escoba y golpeó el proyectil con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que la escoba se desequilibró y viró con brusquedad, dejándola boca abajo. Gracias a los estribos que mantenían sus pies amarrados con vigor no se cayó. Con el mundo del revés vió como la bludger impactaba con mucha potencia en la cara de Ron, que volaba cerca del suelo. Ginny la sujeto por ambos brazos y la puso derecha, para después ambas acercarse hasta el pelirrojo que en el suelo tenía la cara ensangrentada.

La profesora Mcgonagall también se aproximó y con un Episkey le arregló la mandíbula rota del chico.

-Perdón Ron, ha sido sin querer. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? Lo siento de verdad.- dijo apenada la castaña.

-¿Es por lo de ayer verdad? Eres una puta muy vengativa.- soltó Ron, dejando pasmados a todos los presentes.

-Señor Weasley discúlpese inmediatamente con la señorita Granger, esas no son formas de tratar a una dama. Debería saber comportarse como es debido, en mi colegio no permitiré insultos hacia ningún compañero.

-No le pediré perdón por definirla. Castígame si quiere, no cambiaré mi opinión sobre ella.

-¿Pero qué dices Ron? Profesora creo que el golpe le ha afectado más de lo que pensábamos.

-Levántese señor Weasley, le acompañaré hasta la enfermería y de camino tendremos una pequeña charla de modales. Espero que no haga falta que se lo repita más veces.- y la profesora echó a andar hacia la salida del campo. Ron le siguió, no sin antes mirar a la castaña con odio.

-Tranquila Hermione, seguro que es por el golpe, ya se le pasará.- le sonrío Harry.

-¿Él no sabe?.- preguntó la castaña a Ginny.

-No me atreví a contárselo, creo que te incumbe a tí. Simplemente le dije que habíais discutido.

-¿Contarme qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?.- interrogó el moreno mirando a ambas chicas alternativamente.

-Harry, siéntate.- Hermione que la lo había hecho palmeó la hierba.- Ayer cuando fuisteis a hacer las rondas, Ron y yo subimos a la sala común. Nos besamos pero él quería más y yo me negué. Intentó seguir a pesar de mi negativa. Al final le tuve que dar un golpe en la entrepierna para quitármelo de encima.

-¿Te intentó violar? ¿Te tocó o te llegó a hacer algo?.- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-No, no le dejé. Después se puso como un loco a gritarme que era una puta y una asquerosa sangre sucia.

-Yo...Hermione lo siento. He notado que está muy raro, pero suponía que como todos. No sabía hasta que extremo estaba mal, pero eso no justifica sus actos. Y llamarte eso...jamás permitiré que nadie lo vuelva a repetir, ni siquiera él.- los ojos de Harry brillaron de rabia.

-No es culpa tuya Harry y agradezco tus palabras, pero ya no tienes que ser el héroe.- sonrío la chica.

-Hermione, no es por ser un héroe. ¿Te acuerdas en tercero cuando Malfoy habló mal de Hagrid y le pegaste un puñetazo? Lo hiciste por amistad, pues esto es lo mismo. No quiero perderos a ninguno de los dos pero si tengo que elegir, me quedaría contigo.

La castaña se sorprendió pro las palabras del chico, porque siempre pensó que si se llegara a dar el caso, le elegiría a Ron en vez de a ella. Porque Ron le aportaba risas y conversaciones de chicos, y ella sólo le recordaba sus estudios y le ayudaba con ello.

-Gracias Harry.- abrazó al ojiverde.- Por cierto después de este entrenamiento, creo que dimito como golpeadora.

-¡Vamos Hermione, si tienes una puntería perfecta!.- rió la pelirroja contagiando a los demás.

Casi cuando la castaña y Ginny estaban terminando el postre de la cena, apareció Harry por la puerta seguido de Ron. Ambos traían mala cara. El pelirrojo sujetó al moreno por el brazo, girándole para que se encarara con él.

-¿Por qué la defiendes a ella?

-Porque ella es la víctima y no llevas razón Ron, deja el tema ya. O te comportas o no estés más con nosotros.

-¿Así que prefieres a esa...

-Como digas una palabra más...- amenazó Harry con la varita.

.Vamos Harry, a quién intentas engañar, si te acercaste a ella fue porque te venia muy bien para que te ayudara con las pruebas del campeonato, por ejemplo, y para derrotar al señor Tenebroso.

-Te equivocas.

-Nunca has confiado en ella como lo haces conmigo, así que no entiendo porqué te pones de su parte. Yo soy tu verdadero amigo.

-Ella es mi amiga, la que siempre me ha ayudado y a arriesgado todo porque ahora tengamos paz en el mundo mágico. Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien nos abandono en la mitad de la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, y lo que es peor, Dumbledore sabía que lo harías y por eso te dejó el desiluminador. Ella es leal, no cómo tú. Él que te acercaste por interés fuiste tú, a mí por la fama, pero no pensante en las responsabilidades que ello conllevaba y a ella porque es la bruja más lista del siglo, para que te dejara copiar en los trabajos y exámenes porque tú sólo no serías capaz de aprobar ni herbología.

-Veo que eres igual que ella, un rencoroso de mierda. Vete con tu amada amiga sangre sucia...Pero no dejaré que salgas con mi hermana, no se merece a un imbécil como tú. Pondré a toda mi familia en contra tuya y entonces, Harry Potter, no podrás hacer nada.- Rió Ron.

-¡EXPULSO! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LA LLAMARAS ASÍ!.- gritó el moreno con furia.- y da igual lo que intentes hacer porque no vas a conseguir separarnos a Ginny y a mí. Te lo voy a decir una vez y no lo repetiré más: Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver si quieres hacerle daño a Hermione. Espero que te haya quedado claro.

-Así lo haré, no te quepa duda.- Dijo Ron antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Los dos días siguientes Harry y Ginny la acompañaban a todas partes por su seguridad, incluso le hicieron prometer a Neville, que si Ron se acercaba a la biblioteca les enviaría un Patronus. Cuando Hermione entró esa mañana a la biblioteca, Neville no había llegado aún. Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando alguien la agarró desde atrás tapándole la boca con la mano izquierda y rodeando su cintura, atraiéndola, con el brazo derecho.

-¿Me has echado de menos leona?.- besó Pansy el cuello de la chica y la notó temblar entre sus brazos.


	7. Condéname al infierno

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. .

Sexy-Tomboy: Prometo que habrá duelo entre Pansy y Ron, pero más adelante, aunque pronto :)

Flavia: Creo que todos odiamos a Ron y en unos capis lo odiaréis aún más. Pronto habrá escena hot hot entre las dos chicas ;)

Guest: Podríamos hacer un ejército contra Ron jajaja ;)

Harukichiru: Pansy le dejará muy claro a Ron que está con Hermione. Bueno a él y a todo el mundo. Espero que estés bien también :)

Harukais: Supongo que tu siiiii es por el golpe a Ron jajajaja

Gracias a todos por los review, gracias también a los followers y los favoritos. Disfruten el capítulo y gracias, como siempre, por leer.

* * *

><p>-Tranquila pequeñaja, no te voy a hacer nada qué tu no quieras.- dijo seductoramente Pansy.<p>

-Qué susto me has dado por el amor de Dios, ¿quieres matarme de un infarto?

-De un infarto puede, pero de placer. ¿Entonces me has echado de menos?

-Puede que un poco.- contestó Hermione quitándole importancia.

-Yo también a tí. Espero que mi Nimbus esté entera ¿es así verdad?

-Está sana y salva, descansando en mi habitación.- respondió con sorna Hermione.

Se sentía extraña con la presencia de la Slytherin, porque por una parte quería repetir los besos pero por otro lado ese deseo que sintió de seguir hasta el final con ella le aterraba. Ella nunca había estado con nadie, ni había tocado, saboreado la piel y le atormentaba hacerlo mal. Y allí estaba Pansy tan segura en todos sus movimientos y haciéndole comentarios tan sensuales, tan prometedores.

La morena se puso en frente de la castaña y acercó su cabeza poco a poco a la de Hermione, se inclinó un poco más rozando con la punta de su nariz el cuello de la Gryffindor.

-¿Qué te parece que esta noche ocupe el lugar de la escoba en tu cama? Soy mucho más caliente.- le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Si juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar.- dijo la castaña en un suspiro.

-Entonces condéname al infierno Hermione.- su voz estaba ronca.

-Cierra los ojos por favor, no puedo si me miras así.- Pansy obedeció a la castaña y esperó inquieta. Hermione robó un beso corto a la morena.- Cógeme.

Hermione ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo empedrado a toda velocidad, oía los pasos de Pansy resonar por detrás y aceleró lo que pudo. Salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts exhausta y fue al trote hasta el borde del lago.

-¡Te atrapé!.- Pansy saltó de los arbustos de su izquierda como un auténtico tigre. Por el impulso de la morena ambas trastabillaron hasta caer al lago.

-¿Pero cómo?¿Cómo?.- miraba a Pansy a la vegetación sin dar crédito.

-Te puedes aparecer en los alrededores del castillo, la protección no está activada. ¿No te lo esperabas eh? ¿y qué es lo que gano?

-Siempre me sorprendes...¿Qué quieres de premio?

-Que pasemos el día juntas. ¿Qué te parece que vayamos a la cabaña, hagamos algo para comer y te sigo contando todo?

-Me parece justo y muy interesante.

-Esta vez iremos buceando, hay mucho mundo debajo del agua, te gustará. Y no me digas que ya has estado en el lago porque el chapuzón inconsciente que te diste en cuarto curso no cuenta.- movió la varita y ambas les cubrió una mampara de cristal toda la cabeza.- De este modo podremos hablar debajo del agua. ¿Vamos?

Hermione aceptó la mano que Pansy le tendía y se fueron sumergiendo hasta el fondo del lago.

-¿Y si nos ataca el calamar gigante? ¿O las sirenas?

-Tranquila, las sirenas ya me conocen. Suelo nadar bastante, cerca de la cabaña hay un sendero de piedra que conduce a un embarcadero o ¿crees que este cuerpo se consigue sin hacer ejercicio?

Hermione dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de la Slytherin, su camisa blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo y transparentaba la ropa interior negra, la falda que a cada movimiento de piernas que hacía ondeaba vertiginosamente, dejando entrever el inicio del trasero de la chica.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Perdona, no quería incomodarte.- Pansy rió.

-Mira ahí fue donde os ataron en la prueba.- dijo señalando cuatro piedras enormes rodeadas por un arco de oro con bonitos relieves.- Es el trono de las sirenas, ya sabes que les encanta todo lo que brille.

Un poco más a delante había un montón de estatuas, parecía una antigua ciudad sumergida. Hermione exploró cada una de las estatuas y Pansy la hacía reír al poner las misma poses que las esculturas. Un barco hundido cubierto de coral hizo las delicias de la castaña que se deleitó con tanta belleza.

-Vamos Hermione, nos estamos quedando como pasas. Te prometo que cuando tu quieras volvemos, pero ahora podemos ir a la cabaña por favor.- puso carita de niña buena.

-Gracias Pansy, por derrumbar todos mis límites. Jamás hubiese entrado por decisión propia a investigar todas estas maravillas.

Estaban ya en la superficie sin los cascos, les quedaba un trecho por nadar para llegar al embarcadero. De repente, Pansy se hundió con brusquedad, como si algo tirase de ella hacia el fondo.

-¡PANSY! ¡PANSY!.- Hermione intentó vislumbrar algo entre las oscuras aguas, pero no vió nada. El pánico empezaba a extenderse por ella. No había ni rastro de la morena.

_¡Ha tenido que ser el Kraken! Espero que Pansy esté bien. ¡Muévete Hermione puede que esté herida y necesite ayuda! ¡Avisa a la profesora Mcgonagall!_

En cuanto se giró para ir al muelle, una aleta de tiburón asomó rompiendo la paz del agua.

¡Oh joder, un tiburón! ¡Desmaius! ¡Expulso! ¡Bombarda!.- pero cualquier hechizo era inútil, todos rebotaban contra la piel del animal. Pudo ver destellar los dientes del pez, casi en una sonrisa diabólica. Iba directo hacia ella y la castaña no podía hacer nada para evitar el inminente ataque. Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo irónica que sería su muerte, después de sobrevivir a una guerra, sería esa persona entre once millones que serían mordidas por un Carcharodon carcharias.

Pero no sintió mordedura alguna de dientes afilados, si no unos delicados labios posarse sobre los suyos. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los esmeraldas de Pansy y una sonrisa socarrona. La volvió a besar esta vez más apasionadamente, cogiéndola de la cintura para pegarla a sí. Hermione movió sus manos hasta la nuca y la cadera de la morena. Sus labios se juntaban en un baile imaginario, sus lenguas se lamían entre sí, produciendo en ambas un éxtasis de felicidad. Se separaban cada vez menos tiempo pues la necesidad se hacía cada vez más presente. Se devoraban con avidez como si fueran el mejor manjar. Pansy no movía las manos con temor de sobrepasar el límite, en cambio la castaña bajo su mano de entre el pelo de la morena hasta el borde de la camisa, tocó la suave piel por el camino, para estrujar en su mano la mojada prenda. Notaba el principio del sujetador entre las yemas de sus dedos. Gimió dentro del beso, inundado la boca de la Slytherin con un suspiro. Ante el movimiento de la castaña, posó su mano sobre el trasero de Hermione y lo apretó. La Gryffindor se sintió enloquecer aún más, sus pulmones quemaban al igual que su piel por la excitación, su vientre húmedo pedía al compás de pulsaciones más. Tuvo que ser Pansy quien bajase la intensidad del beso, hasta que dulcemente lo terminó. Se quedaron abrazadas con brazos y piernas entrelazados, con frente contra frente y ojos contra ojos.

-Besas muy bien.- halagó Pansy.

-Tengo...a...la...mejor...maestra.-Por cada palabra un beso corto.

-Vayamos a la cabaña, empiezo a tener frío.- dijo la morena.

Hermione echó un vistazo furtivo al cuerpo de la Slytherin, parecía porcelana. Se fijó en la arruga que había dejado ella misma a la altura del pecho, del sujetador de encaje y de los pezones de Pansy que sobresalían. Inconscientemente se lamió los labios, aún tenían el sabor a cerezas.

-¿A que nunca has montado a un tiburón?.- levantó una ceja, queriendo darle una segunda intención a la frase. La cabeza de Pansy se empezó a volver grisácea y el pelo moreno fue decreciendo, sus brazos se transformaron en aletas y de la espalda le empezó a crecer la dorsal, sus piernas se juntaron transformándose en el final del tiburón. Se sumergió ante la atónita mirada de la castaña, para después en marcha elevarse y colocar a Hermione detrás de su aleta dorsal para que ésta se sujetase. En poco tiempo estaban al borde del embarcadero y ya que la Gryffindor estaba subida en Pansy sólo tuvo que pasar su pie hasta la madera. Y como si fuese parte de un espectáculo la morena nadó hasta el fondo y fue subiendo en vertical con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione vió saltar al enorme tiburón y cuando llego a la altura máxima se transformó otra vez en la Slytherin cayendo al agua en un elegante salto de cabeza.

-¿Así que eres animaga?

-Eres una de las pocas personas que lo saben a parte de mis padres. Para contentar al señor Tenebroso tenías que tener ciertas habilidades. Este muelle lo construyó Snape para que pudiera ejercitarme libremente de la mirada de curiosos.

-¿Por qué elegiste un tiburón? ¿Por qué no algún ave para volar libremente? ¿O algún otro más bonito?

-Para surcar el cielo ya existen las escobas, pero para desplazarte por el mar no hay nada tan rápido. Es muy relajante. ¿Sabes que cuando llegaron los de Durmstrang tu querido amigo Víctor Krum intentó cazarme? Me vio el primer día que llegaron y se pasó el resto de su estancia echando carnada para ver si atraía al grran tiburrón branco.- finalizó Pansy imitando la voz del buscador.

-Pues creo que le diste la idea para la segunda prueba, porque cambió su cabeza por la de un tiburón.- contestó la castaña.

-Yo soy más sexy.- rió la Slytherin-

Aún empapadas entraron en la cabaña y Pansy encendió la chimenea. Subió hasta su habitación, cogió su pijama de seda verde y se lo entregó a la castaña para que se cambiara.

-Toma, el cuarto de baño está ahí.- le tendió la ropa.- tienes toallas para secarte.

Las dos chicas se quitaron las prendas, una en el baño y otra en la habitación. Hermione se quitó la ropa interior también puesto que estaba mojada y no sólo por agua. Su mano derecha serpenteó hasta llegar a su hinchado clítoris. Gimió al sentir su humedad y un escalofrío la recorrió. Le entró la tentación de masturbarse para aliviar esa necesidad. Pensó que con lo cachonda que estaba no tardaría nada en correrse. Desechó la idea cuando oyó a la morena a través de la puerta.

-¿Te apetece comida italiana? ¿Te gusta?.- la voz de Pansy sonó amortiguada.

-¡Eh sí, bien, lo que quieras!.- contestó hermione inquieta con el dedo índice todavía presionando su botón de placer.- ¡Ahora bajo!

Se puso el suave pijama, que era muy cómodo y notó que la tela rozaba con sus pezones irguiéndolos. Se excitó ante esa imagen y sonrío al espejo. Seguiría jugando un poco más.

_A ver que cara pone Pansy cuando me vea así...Me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida. Me excita ser un poco exhibicionista con ella. Estoy ardiendo..._

Cuando se asomó al rellano pudo oír una vieja canción, Let´s twist again, y vió a la morena bailando de espaldas. Ésta se sintió espiada y se giró para comprobar que era la castaña que terminaba de bajar, la sujetó de la cintura y la sacó a bailar. Se puso detrás de ella y la guió en los movimientos del twist.

-Te queda bien el verde.- susurró al oído.

-¿Tu crees?.- dijo la Gryffindor girándose y quedando frente a frente.

Hermione consiguió el efecto que quería: a Pansy casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al ver como la seda parecía una segunda piel de la chica, marcando el contorno de los pechos y descubriendo el relieve de los endurecidos pezones. Se quedó mirándola muda.

-¿Entonces?

-Te queda...perfecto. Pero sigo creyendo que estarías mejor sin ropa.- respondió la morena recobrando la postura. Se la hubiese arrancado allí mismo y la saciaría a base de besos, lamidas, mordidas y de un par de dedos entrando y saliendo. Pero no quería consumar su pasión y que después se olvidara de ella. Quería que enloqueciese de amor por ella.

Así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se dirigió a la cocina y preparó unos espagueti carbonara. Sacó una botella de vino espumoso, eso le ayudaría a contar el resto de su vida. Esta vez ambas se sentaron en el sofá biplaza con las copas en la mano.

-Después de entender mis sentimientos por ti, lo único que podía hacer era intentar protegerte en las sombras. En quinto cuando la Brigada de Umbridge os atrapó, sabía que algo grave había tenido que ocurrir para arriesgaros de esa forma para intentar hablar por la red flú. Así que simplemente ví las bromas saltaclases confiscadas por la directora y las repartí a todos los Slytherin, sabiendo que tus amigos tendrían la oportunidad de escapar. Aunque si lo llego a saber, nunca lo habría hecho. En sexto curso, no sabía lo que tramaba Malfoy y no tuve más opción que quedarme quieta al ver a los mortífagos, si luchaba contra ellos, me delataría. Aunque avisé al resto de profesores.

-¿Por qué no tienes la marca tenebrosa?

-Al finalizar quinto curso hablé con Dumbledore y le dije lo que me ocurría contigo. él no se sorprendió, porque a Snape le ocurrió lo mismo. El director confío en mi y ordenó al profesor Snape que me ayudara a disimular como él lo estaba haciendo desde hacía muchos años. Me enseñó legemerancia para evitar que alguien leyera mi mente y me enseño el hechizo invisible. Mi misión era espiar a Malfoy y así descubrí que quería matar a Dumbledore. Le avisé de la botella envenenada, del collar que cogió Katie Bell y demás intento de Draco. Pero no podía entrar en la sala de menesteres con él. Snape después me contó sobre su juramento inquebrantable con Narcissa y que el anciano director le hizo prometer que le mataría para que Voldemort confiase plenamente en él.

Hermione se estiró a por la botella y rellenó ambos recipientes para después dejar un beso en los labios rojos de la otra chica. Le supo como a cerezas con alcochol, como los bombones rellenos. Tiró de ella para recostarla en su hombro, en un gesto cariñoso de apoyo y de agradecimiento.

-Snape convenció al señor Tenebroso para que no me pusiera la marca todavía, porque después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Draco no podría volver al castillo, y la profesora Mcgonagall no dejaría entrar a ningún alumno convertido. Y así tendría mi ayuda. Le convenció de mi valía mostrándole por legemerancia mis aptitudes en duelos y mi competencia. Después me confesó que tenía una última misión, me mostró en el pensadero que hay aquí que Harry Potter en realidad era un horrocrux. Si el no llegaba a daros sus pensamientos antes de morir, tendría que dároslo yo. La profesora Mcgonagall también estaba al tanto, así que por eso me mandó a las mazmorras, para poder volverme invisible y seguiros. Estuve a tu lado durante toda la batalla, excepto en la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Cuando vieron que Naginni moría, se quisieron marchar. me llevaron con ellos hasta el límite de las lindes del castillo, pero no podía irme. No, sin ti. Así que los dejé marchar, diciéndoles que iba a ayudar al señor Tenebroso. Creo que mi madre sabía que no era verdad, ella era buena. Simplemente fue arrastrada por mi padre, pero eso en las familias de sangre limpia suele ocurrir. El otro día pude volver a mi casa porque los aurores habían matado a mi padre. No sé como pero se enteró de mi traición y quería acabar conmigo, por el honor de los Parkinson. Estaba destrozada la mansión, casi en ruinas. Sólo pude recoger algo de ropa y algunas fotos.

-Vaya, lo siento cariño.- besó el pelo negro.

-¿Qué?

-Que siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso.

-Ya, ya..¿Me has llamado cariño?

-Un apodo cariñoso.- Hermione se sonrojó.

-Viniendo de ti, significa mucho.-Pansy se reincorporó y miró a los ojos color miel.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, claro.

-Esta mañana en la biblioteca te asustaste mucho, ¿ha pasado algo en estos días?

-Cuando jugué el partido le golpeé a Ron con la bludger en toda la cara.- Pansy soltó una sonora carcajada.- Y aunque fue sin querer, se tomo el pelotazo como una venganza y volvió a armar el grito en el cielo. Harry me defendió y Ginny también. Harry intentó razonar con el más tarde pero no entró en razón y se enfrentó con Harry. Me volvió a insultar y le dijo a Harry que no permitiría que él y Ginny fueran novios, al final Harry le hechizó. Han estado conmigo los dos a todas horas por si acaso.

-Yo le mato, yo le mato, yo le mato.- dijo Pansy mientras se levantaba bruscamente del sofá y cogiendo la varita.-¡Accio escoba!

-Pansy por favor, quédate, no merece la pena. Harry ya le dió su merecido. Por favor, Pansy.-suplicó Hermione.

-¿Enserio Hermione? No se cómo puedes seguir protegiéndolo. ¿Aún estás enamorada de él verdad? Joder que tonta he sido. ¿Y esto que es hermione? ¿un simple juego? Sabes ni en mis mejores sueños creí que nos besaríamos, pero ahora que sé que esto ha sido un experimento para ti o una especie de consuelo, todo lo que he sufrido, me lo podía haber ahorrado. Era todo demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

-No Pansy, no estoy enamorada de él. Tampoco lo estoy de ti, o no de momento. Pero me gustas, me atraes irremediablemente y no solo físicamente, tu personalidad también. No he podido dejar de pensar en tí, Pansy.- se acercó hasta la morena y le acarició la mejilla.- ¿De verdad crees que mis besos han sido mentira? No quiero que hagas nada porque estoy cansada de luchar, de pelear. Sólo quiero disfrutar de la vida, en nada cumplo dieciocho años y siento que no he vivido. No he conocido el amor, ni la felicidad plena. Y cuando estoy contigo se me olvidan los problemas. Por eso te pido que te quedes conmigo.

-Perdóname Hermione.- le tocó tiernamente la mejilla.- me siento insegura cuando estoy contigo. Es tan irreal todo y a la vez tan perfecto que no quiero que esto acabe nunca. Tengo miedo de perderte.

-No sé que es lo que nos deparará el destino, pero disfrutemos del momento. Quiero intentarlo contigo, todo. También tengo miedo, pero contigo siento que puedo comerme el mundo y a ti también.- Hermione se puso rojísima al confesarle que la atraía tan directamente.

-Te quiero.- la Slytherin besó los labios de la castaña.- ¿Vemos una peli?

- Sí que sabes del mundo muggle, a ver conque me sorprendes esta vez. -ahora fue Hermione quien le robó un beso.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo películas mudas de Charles Chaplin entre risas alentadas por el vino. Se besaron en el sofá, pero dulcemente, no fue pasional como el que se dieron en el lago. Se les fue la noción del tiempo entre roce de cada labios. Se perdieron la cena pero poco les importó. Regresaron al castillo en escoba, y la Slytherin le acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación a la castaña.

-Pansy, ¿querrías pasar la noche conmigo?

Como respuesta la morena la besó apasionadamente mientras introducía a la castaña en el dormitorio, y cerraba con una patada la puerta.


	8. ¿Qué Hermione está buena?

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE J. .

Allen-Walker: La verdad es que soy un poco mala, pero es para mantener el interés. Por cierto, es ¡Joder tía! jajaja ;)

Shin: Me alegro que te guste, ¡gracias por tu review! :)

Sexy-Tomboy: Cuando de verdad te gusta una persona, no quieres pasar una buena noche con ella y ya está. La conquistas despacito dejándole con ganas de más, y respetando en todo momento como hace Pansy con Hermione. :)

Flavia: Este capítulo está MUY interesante.

Este capítulo es más corto que los demás, pero no me ha dado tiempo a escribir más. Esta historia se está acabando, no sé cuantos capítulos más habrá, porque escribo según me van viniendo las ideas. Pero calculo que unos cuatro o cinco. Nos vemos el viernes.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, a los followers y a los favoritos. Y gracias, como siempre, por leer.

* * *

><p>Según oyó el portazo, fue Hermione quien hizo retroceder a la morena hasta que la espalda golpeó la madera. Se estaban besando tan frenéticamente que les faltaba el aire, sólo cogían el oxígeno necesario mediante pequeños suspiros. La temperatura en la habitación estaba elevándose vertiginosamente. Se abrazaban fuertemente en un intento de fundirse en una. Hermione subía y bajaba la mano derecha por el costado tonificado de la Slytherin, y la otra la tenía atrapada entre la puerta y el trasero de la morena. La tela de la falda hacía que se le resbalasen los dedos cuando intentaba abarcarlo con la mano. Pansy le agarraba de la nuca, acercando sus bocas y su otra mano reposaba en la cintura de la castaña.<p>

Pansy fue separándose de la boca de la Gryffindor, dando pequeños besos por toda su mandíbula, para después morder el lóbulo de la oreja. Saltó desde ahí hasta la clavícula de la chica, retirando con su mano un poco los tirantes de la camiseta y del sujetador. Subió con una lamida larga por el cuello de la castaña. Hermione inclinó su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a Pansy mientras gemía suavemente y se mordía su labio inferior. Tanto placer tenía que ser inhumano. La morena se entretuvo en el trocito de piel del cuello donde notaba las pulsaciones de Hermione con sus dientes, lengua y labios. Se agachó hasta que su cara quedó a escasos centímetros de los pechos de la castaña, y sus manos fueron bajando por la espalda de ésta, para pasar por el trasero y quedarse en sus mulos. Hizo fuerza para levantar a la chica, la Gryffindor sabiendo lo que quería hacer, se impulsó y saltó. Quedando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la morena, que ahora le sujetaba del trasero.

Pansy giró en el aire y ahora era la castaña quien estaba empotrada contra la pared. Hermione enredaba sus dedos entre los mechones suaves y negros de su acompañante. Se volvieron a besar con renovada intensidad con muchas lamidas entre sí. La Slytherin notó como le temblaban las piernas de pura excitación, y sabía que no podría mantener a la otra chica por mucho tiempo más. Así que fue trastabillando hacia atrás, hasta llegar a la cama de matrimonio y depositó a Hermione suavemente sobre ella. Se colocó entre sus piernas y se volvieron a besar. Con una de sus manos entrelazó los dedos con los de la castaña, mientras que con su derecha acariciaba por debajo de la camiseta su estómago. Aunque poco duro esa postura porque ambas necesitaban más. Le quitó la camiseta básica a Hermione interrogándola con la mirada por cada centímetro que la subía. Se maravilló con el sujetador blanco de la chica y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Posó ambas manos encima de la ropa interior, cogiendo los dos pechos y estrujándolos delicadamente.

Las dos chicas gimieron antes ese acto. Hermione que no se quería quedar atrás intentaba con manos temblorosas abrir cada botón de la camisa de la morena. Al final, frustrada porque no podía le arrancó la camisa de un tirón. La Slytherin rió en su boca. Se incorporó para quitarse ella misma la camisa rota y tirarla lejos de allí. En un acto que pilló por sorpresa a la morena, Hermione también se incorporó besando el cuello de la chica con sus manos tanteando el broche del sujetador negro de encaje con transparencias. Aunque la inquieta boca no se entretuvo mucho, bajo hasta el nacimiento de los pechos blancos de Pansy y los lamió con ansia. Agarraba los senos juntándolos más y subiéndolos un poco para que dejara algo más de carne la maldita tela. Hermione metió su lengua entre el canalillo y lamió de abajo arriba. La morena enloqueció mientras un sonoro gemido se escapaba de su boca.

Empujó otra vez para que la Gryffindor se recostara otra vez en la cama, y con movimiento grácil se desabrochó su sujetador, dejando al aire sus enormes pechos. Hermione estaba hipnotizada por los níveos senos coronados por dos pequeños y rosados pezones. Pero antes de que pudiera acariciarlos, la Slytherin se había tumbado encima suyo. Besaba el incio de los suyos, apartando el sujetador y mordiendo su pezón. la castaña gimió y su espalda se levantó del colchón, lo justo para que las hábiles manos de la morena abrieran su ropa interior. Se volvieron a besar sintiendo la piel contra la piel, pecho contra pecho. Pansy dejó un rastro de saliva hasta los senos de la castaña. Atrapó uno con su boca succionándolo, mientras el otro pezón era atendido por su mano. Hermione sopesaba los pechos de Pansy con una de sus manos y la otra agarraba la cabeza de la morena apretándola contra su pecho.

-Joder Pansy, me estás volviendo loca.- suspiró Hermione.

-Y tú a mi leona, y tú a mí.- contestó la Slytherin mientras cambiaba de seno.

Empezaron un vaivén casi diabólico, con la pierna de Pansy entre las de la castaña, y la pierna izquierda de Hermione entre las de la morena. A cada movimiento sus muslo golpeaban en sus centros haciéndoles perder el aliento. La mano libre de Pansy serpenteó hasta la entrepierna de la Gryffindor, tocándola por encima del pantalón corto. Debido a la diferencia de altura la castaña no llegaba hasta la falda de la Slytherin, así que siguió masajeándole el pecho, pellizcando de los endurecidos pezones, pero con la pierna que estaba entre las de Pansy, la levantaba acariciando el centro de la morena.

-Déjala así.- dijo Pansy levantando la pierna de Hermione un poco, siguió sus trabajo en el pecho de la castaña, para de vez en cuando subir y besarla. Se restregaba contra el muslo descubierto de la Gryffindor, arrancándole cada vez más y más gemidos.

LLevó sus manos al botón del pantalón de Hermione, la volvió a mirar interrogándole con la mirada. Y aunque la cabeza de Hermione hizo señal de asentimiento, la morena pudo distinguir duda entre los ojos color miel. Soltó el pantalón y se acostó al lado de la castaña, cogiéndole la cara, le dió un dulce beso.

-¿Herms estás segura?.- preguntó.

No contestó, aunque la Slytherin ya sabía su respuesta. El silencio de la otra chica confirmó la duda que había visto reflejada.

-Tranquila pequeña, no pasa nada. No quiero que nos precipitemos, no hay prisa. marcaremos nuestro ritmo.- le sonrió.

-¿Y tu quieres?

-Quiero todo de tí.

-Quiero decir que si tu quieres...Me sabe mal dejarte así.

-Hermione estoy que me subo por las paredes de lo cachonda que estoy.- agarró la mano de la castaña y apartó sus bragas lo justo para que Hermione pasara la yema de su dedo índice entre sus labios y notará su palpitante humedad. Intentó retener en su garganta el gemido y sonó como un gruñido.- Pero quiero que lo hagamos juntas. Nunca he estado con una mujer tampoco y quiero que sea especial, como tú.

-Pensaba que sí, con la seguridad que me tocas, con tus besos y caricias tan certeros.

-Es lo que me provocas Hermione, eres perfecta. Bueno te dejo descansar.-se intentó levantar de la cama, pero la castaña se lo impidió.

-Quédate a dormir.

-Esperaba que me lo pidieras.

-En el cajón de ahí tienes ropa, coge lo que quieras. ¿Me pasas mi pijama?

-¿Éste?.- dijo Pansy levantando un pijama corto azul claro, Hermione asintió.- Con una camiseta de éstas me apaño.

Hermione observó todos los movimientos de la morena, que sólo llevaba la falda. Le dió sus pijama y se metió al cuarto de baño. Pansy puso las muñecas debajo del grifo, cayéndole un chorro de agua fría. Tenía que bajar el calentón que llevaba encima de alguna forma. Se puso una camiseta de tirantes como la que había llevado Hermione, pero debido a que era más alta le quedaba a la altura del ombligo y se quitó la falda. Dormiría así. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, la Gryffindor estaba tumbada en mitad de la cama cambiada ya y dormida.

-Hermione, dormilona, despierta.- dijo mientras le agitaba el brazo.

-Sí, que has tardado Pansy.- respondió adormilada.

-Me parece a mí que el ejercicio físico te ha dejado agotada.-rió la morena.- Anda, muévete. Dejame un cachito de cama aunque sea.

Hermione a regañadientes se cambió de postura, poniéndose de costado y Pansy sonriendo de felicidad, se acostó a su espalda, abrazándola por detrás.

-Buenas noches Hermione.

-Buenas noches Pans.- susurró la castaña.

- Te quiero.- depositó un beso entre el pelo de la Gryffindor.

Esa noche ninguna de las dos soñó con nada malo, se protegían la una a la otra. Cuando amaneció Hermione se despertó por los rayos de luz que entraban por su ventana, se levantó a cerrar las cortinas. Cuando se giró para volver junto a Pansy, le enterneció ver a la morena profundamente dormida con boca ligeramente abierta. Tenía una expresión de paz absoluta. Se volvió a acurrucar entre sus brazos, pero esta vez mirando hacia la Slytherin. Qué bien se sentía estar así.

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando Ginny irrumpió en la habitación de Hermione, se quedó petrificada al ver a las dos chicas en la cama, que le devolvían la misma mirada de susto que ella tenía.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Los siento! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Por Merlín!.- repetía una y otra vez la pelirroja mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, quedando ella a medio camino de entrar.

Por detrás de la Weasley se oyeron unos pasos y una voz conocida:

-¿Ginn, Hermione está ahí?.- Era Harry que se aproximaba, y su voz sonó alta y clara.

-¡Ginebra cierra la puerta de una maldita vez!.- le gritó Hermione al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

Ginny entró a la habitación cerrando de un portazo. Estaba roja como un tomate. Se tapó la cara con sus manos avergonzada de haberlas encontrado así.

-¡Por Merlín Ginny te dije que cerraras la puerta no que entraras!

-¡Juro que no veo nada! ¡No esperaba encontraros a las dos! Da gracias que haya sido yo quien ha entrado y no Harry. Se quiso dirigir hacia el baño pero no se acordaba del perchero de Hermione y fue directa hacia el.

-Cuidado.- dijo Pansy.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la pelirroja se había tropezado con el pié del mueble y se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Emitió un pequeño chillido.

-¿Ginny estás bien? ¡Voy a entrar! .- dijo Harry a través de la puerta.

-¡NOO!.- gritaron las tres a la vez. Hermione vió como el manillar giraba amenazadoramente y cogió su varita.

-¡Fermaporta!

El hechizo evitó que Harry las descubriera. Pansy había saltado de la cama para taponar la entrada al ojiverde y resopló tranquila, al ver que el moreno no podía entrar. Ginny se levantó como pudo.

-No entres Harry, Hermione está desnuda, se acaba de duchar.- mintió la pelirroja.

Cuando fue hacia la puerta vió a Pansy Parkinson en bragas de encaje negro y con una mini camiseta tapándole los pechos.

-¡Pue sí que está buena!.- le sonrió picaramente a su compañera de casa-

-¿Qué Hermione está buena?.- dijo Harry confuso desde fuera.

-Sí, si que lo está.- respondió Pansy imitando la voz de Ginny, para después intentar en vano retener las carcajadas.

Hermione rió con ella, y Ginny que al principio la miraba furiosa, al final se dejó vencer por la broma.

-Voy al baño, vestíos rápido.

-¿Ginny por qué habéis venmido?

-Porque hoy es la salida a Hogsmeade, y ayer despareciste todo el día. Ahora entiendo que estabas muy ocupada.- dijo socarronamente la pelirroja mirándolas a ambas.


	9. La Bestia

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. .

Sexy-Tomboy: Que Pansy enloquezca a Hermione de lujuria, es parte de la rendición de la castaña :)

Allen-walker: Gracias, me sentí muy halagada al leer tu review. Cuando escriba más historias, con la práctica, espero mejorar. Un beso para ti también :)

Shin: El amor de Pansy, tal y como aciertas ha describirlo, es sincero y puro. Si no fuera el caso, no habría hecho tantas cosas, y hará por Hermione. Estoy segura que cuando menos los esperes y en el sitio más recóndito encontrarás una chica que te quiera así. No pierdas la esperanza. "El amor todo lo vence; dejémonos vencer por el amor" ;)

Dark-Side12: Creo que todos amamos a las chicas y odiamos al pelirrojo y depués de este capítulo aún más ;)

Gracias a todos por los reviews, a los followers y a los favoritos. Y como siempre, mil gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><em>"Avanzad sin cesar entre nieblas y tinieblas a través de un negro bosque aterrador, al pasar un pinar llegaremos a un castillo donde un monstruo nos espera en su interior. Tiene largos colmillos de acero y sus garras te arrancan la piel, su furor da pavor.".<em>

Primero salió Ginny, seguida de Pansy invisible y después Hermione. Lo que no se esperaba ninguna de las tres brujas, es que pasar de largo a la pelirroja y fuera darle un abrazo a la castaña. Fue con los brazos extendidos hacia la cintura a su amiga, pero algo se interponía entre ellos. Harry se quedó confuso mirando el hueco que le separaba de Hermione, volvió a palpar el aire. Pero el aire no se podía agarrar con la mano. Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando desde el suelo empezaron a dejarse al descubierto un par de piernas, seguidas de una falda, sus manos y la espalda de una chica morena.

La chica desconocida se giró quedando su cara poco de la de el.

-¿Potter podrías quitar ya tus manos de mi cintura? Estoy empezando a pensar que te está gustando.

-¿Pero qué?- miró a su novia y a su amiga esperando una respuesta.

- Harry, es una larga historia, pero ella está de nuestro lado. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a Hogsmeade y aclaramos todo esto?

- Sería un poco raro que fuéramos todos juntos.- dijo el chico mirando a la Slytherin.- No lo digo por mí, que también, pero por lo demás. Llamaríamos la atención de todo el mundo.

-Iré con el hechizo invisible, y si puedes Potter, intenta no tropezar conmigo de nuevo.

-¿Seguro que está de nuestro lado?.- le susurró el ojiverde a Hermione al atravesar las verjas de Hogwarts.

-Sigo aquí Potter.- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la castaña.

-Harry, cariño, creo que con una vez que lo hayas preguntado ya es suficiente. Confía en Hermione.- Ginny le agarró de la mano.

-Si, si que confío en vosotras dos. – le dio un beso casto en los labios a su chica, que la pelirroja se atrevió a profundizar delante de las otra dos chicas.

-Yo también quiero uno de esos.- le dijo bajito Pansy a Hermione.

-¿Cómo quieres que te bese si no te veo?

-No hace falta ver para sentir.- Terminó de sentenciar su frase con un beso que se fue profundizando a un más.

-¿Qué hace Hermione? ¿Le habrá hechizado Pansy?.- Dijo Harry mirando la espalda de la castaña.

-Sí, el hechizo del amor.- dijo la menor viendo como el vestido de Hermione subía ligeramente dejando ver un poco más de los muslos de su amiga.

-¿Qué has dicho Ginn?

-Vayamos yendo, estará hablando con Pansy. La esperaremos en la cabaña del guarda. - pero el moreno no estaba muy convencido.- Me he comprado un conjunto nuevo de ropa interior, creó que te gustará.

Le mordió el de dedo índice seductoramente y se echó a andar por el camino. El moreno no tardó ni un segundo en ir tras ella.

Para cuando ambas chicas hubieron separado sus labios, la otra pareja ya no estaba. Había apoyado a Hermione en una gran roca cercana al camino entre los pinos. La sentó en la piedra y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Empezó como un beso pasional, ardiente pero Hermione fue quien lo convirtió en uno dulce y lento, esos en los que te deleitas en la boca y en los labios de tu acompañante. Pansy bajó el ritmo con ella, aunque no dejó sus manos quietas ni un segundo. Sólo unos pequeños roces inocentes aquí y allá. Y aunque el beso fuera pausado y las caricias superficiales, ambas chicas estaban muy calientes. Se tenían unas ganas terribles.

Al ver que Harry y Ginny no estaban, pusieron rumbo hacia el pueblo.

-Seguramente estén en la antigua cabaña del guarda forestal muggle. Al pobre hombre le dieron la baja permanente por estrés, y normal, después de ver volando a dementores y centauros. Y eso sin contar a Grawp.

-¿Grawp?

-Es el hermanastro pequeño de Hagrid, tan sólo mide cinco metros de nada.- rió la Gryffindor.- Lo trajo en quinto curso de las montañas. Y cuando Harry y yo fuimos con Umbridge al bosque prohibido nos atacaron los centauros. El nos protegió. No te puedes hacer una idea del miedo que sentí cuando la primera vez que le conocí, me agarró y me levantó hasta quedar cara con cara. Pensaba que me soltaría, pero es un trozo de pan.

-Me alegra que me cuentes estás cosas.- besó Pansy el cuello de la chica desde atrás. Llevaban así todo el camino, la morena detrás de la castaña, rodeándola con ambos brazos. Para andar iban acompasando los pasos. Todo muy íntimo y romántico.

Aunque para Neville, que llevaba un buen rato observando a Hermione desde atrás, era una de las situaciones más extrañas de toda su vida. Hermione, su amiga sabelotodo, iba andando abriendo las piernas exageradamente casi sin doblar las rodillas y con los brazos cruzados encima de su estómago. Parecía un robot. Además iba hablando sola y de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada al aire. Pasados unos diez minutos desde que la viera, se acercó hasta ella preocupado con su novia Luna, a pesar de la reticencia de la chica en molestarla.

-Déjala Neville, igual está practicando una de esas danzas para que llueva. Este año está haciendo mucho calor.- dijo la rubia.

-Luna, es Hermione, ¿en serio crees que sería capaz de ponerse a bailar como una loca? Estoy seguro de que le pasa algo.- y sin más palabras fue hasta la castaña, seguido de la Ravenclaw.

-Hola Hermione, ¿qué vas a Hogmeade? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he visto hablar sola y andas raro.- preguntó el chico.

-Hola Neville, Luna.- saludó con una sonrisa resplandeciente a los dos.- Estoy estupendamente bien y si voy hacia el pueblo.

Neville la miraba atónito, en cambio Luna le sonreía de vuelta mientras se le transparentaban los ojos a través de las gafas de flores.

-Vamos Neville, ya te dije que estaría haciendo una danza de lluvia. Adiós chicas.- cogió a su novio del brazo y tiró de él.

-¿Ha dicho "chicas"?.- dijo Hermione cuando ya estaban suficientemente lejos.- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

- Imagino que serán esas gafas tan feas. Me cae bien Lovegood, se hace la despistada pero en realidad capta más cosas de las que pensamos. Y luego te lo deja caer como si nada.- rió la Slytherin.- Vamos leona, que llevamos bastante de retraso.

Dejaron de ir en esa posición y fueron dadas de la mano. A Hermione le encantó ese ratito que estuvieron abrazadas, ella le contaba historias y Pansy la escuchaba atentamente apoyando el mentón en su hombro. De vez en cuando le robaba un beso en el cuello o en la oreja y sus manos le acariciaban el estómago. Notaba el pecho de la morena en su espalda reconfortándola y su olor a cerezas. Y después llegaba lo mejor: la risa sincera de Pansy escapándose de sus labios invisibles, haciéndole vibrar a ella también en el vaivén de su pecho. Le encantaba. La adoraba.

Fueron a paso apresurado hasta la cabañita del guarda forestal y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca escucharon unos gemidos que procedían del el interior.

-¡Oh Harry! ¡Quítate los pantalones de una vez!¡ Estoy ardiendo! ¡Uno rapidito por favor! ¡Esas dos seguro que se entretienen un buen rato más!.- se oía a Ginny por la única claraboya que tenía la pequeña caseta.

Pansy vio como Hermione estaba a punto de estallar en grandes carcajadas y posó su mano encima de su boca para que no hiciera ruido.

-Creo que tu amiga necesita una ducha bien fría.- rió la morena en el oído de la otra chica.

- Incorpórame, corre muévete.- puso su pié en las manos entrelazadas de la Slytherin y ésta la levantó para que pudiera llegar hasta la ventanita abierta. Cuando el trasero de la castaña estaba por la altura de su cara, no pudo reprimir un pequeño mordisco, que tomó por sorpresa a Hermione y hace que casi pierda el equilibrio.

-Estate quieta, no es el momento.- le regañó con una sonrisa la Gryffindor.

-Desde aquí puedo verte la ropa interior.- contestó la morena con picardía.- Qué pena que la lleves puesta…

-Y como sigas así no podrás quitármela en mucho tiempo. ¡Oh!- se le puso la cara rojísima al sentir la cabeza de Pansy por dentro del vestido, intentando bajarle las braguitas con la boca.- ¡Pansy, que nos van a descubrir!

-Está bien, está bien ya paro.- dijo sacando la cabeza del vestido.

Hermione se asomó por la claraboya, viendo a su amiga desnuda de cintura para arriba apoyada en el lavabo y a Harry mordiéndole los pezones. La pelirroja revolvía el pelo negro de su amigo atrayéndole hacia su centro. Gracias a Dios que Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados, porque de no ser así, se habría encontrado con una descarada Hermione que no podía dejar de mirar. Ambos tenían cara de un placer absoluto, y su vientre empezó a palpitar al recordar la noche anterior con la morena.

-Bájame Pansy. Les enviaremos un Patronus después para decirles que hemos ido a las Tres Escobas.

-Hermione, cariño, no tiene ningún sentido que tú y yo nos vayamos al bar, más que nada porque soy invisible. Y segundo, los dos saben que vendrás aquí directamente y sería más sospechoso si fueras a Hogsmeade sin pasarte por aquí.

-¿Y qué propones?

-Lancémosles algún hechizo. Como un patr….

-¡Aguamenti!.- un potente chorro de agua salió de la varita de Hermione impactando en la ventana abierta. No tardaron ni un segundo en oír los gritos de Ginny y Harry.

-…onus para decirles que veníamos de camino, y preguntarles si se habían parado. Pero tu método es mucho más agresivo…y efectivo.- dijo cuando vio a un huracán de fuego salir chorreando de la cabaña. Hermione estaba agachada muriéndose de la risa.

-¡Si supieras cuanto te odio ahora mismo!- dijo dramáticamente la pelirroja.- Esta me la pagas Hermione.

-¡Oh vamos Ginny! Es una broma.- intentó abrazarla, pero la menor no se dejó.- ¡Vamos Harry, quítate los pantalones!

Ginny se echó encima de la castaña para empezar un ataque de cosquillas. Pansy le hizo un Levicorpus a la pelirroja porque si no Hermione se iba a ahogar de tanto reírse. Ginny se quedó colgada del pié en el aire. En ese momento Harry salía de la cabaña completamente empapado y con las gafas torcidas. El aspecto desaliñado del chico hizo que Hermione riera aún más fuerte.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos. Si queremos coger un buen sitio en las tres Escobas y comer algo decente.- dijo intentando parecer natural.

-¿No habrás visto nada no? .- le preguntó Ginny cuando reemprendieron el camino.

-Tranquila, se oían tus gemidos desde lejos.- rió la castaña.

-Idiota.- le pegó con el puño en el hombro a su amiga.- Ya puedes poner una barricada en la puerta de tu habitación, porque juro como que soy una Weasley, que entraré hasta que os pille en plena acción.

-¿Te tengo que recordar el susto que nos has dado hoy a la mañana? Casi se me sale el corazón.

-Pero no estabais haciendo nada ¿no? ¿O sí?.- interrogó la pelirroja con interés.

-No, estábamos durmiendo.

-¿Y cómo es que habéis acabado durmiendo juntas?

-La invité yo.- Ginny la observo incrédula.- Sólo dormimos.

- Ya claro y yo soy una monja. Vamos, Hermione, no me tomes por tonta. ¿Te gustó?

- Y dale, que no hicimos nada. Sólo nos besamos.

- ¿Ni meteros mano? Qué sosa eres.

-También nos metimos mano y deja el tema ya. No sé dónde está Pansy.- hizo un gesto señalándose su oreja, queriendo decir que podía estar escuchándolas.

-Está con Harry, mira.- señaló el polvo que se levantaba a la izquierda del chico.- Ahora sigue contándome.

- No hay más que contar, en serio Gin. Besa muy bien, es muy apasionada, pero a la vez en dulce y cariñosa. Y lo más importante de todo es…

-Qué está bastante buena.- acabó la Weasley.

-Qué me respeta.- sentenció Hermione.

-No como mi hermano.- se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y lo masajeó.- he intentado hablar con él, pero me esquiva. Estoy contigo Herms y no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a ti. Pero sigue siendo mi hermano y si tiene algún problema, tengo que ayudarle. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Si Gin, pase lo que pase, él siempre será tu hermano.- le dio un apretón en el hombro.

-Y Hermione, pase lo que pase, tu siempre serás mi amiga.- le dio un corto abrazo ante la mirada de los morenos que se habían parado a esperarlas.

-Y tú la mía, pelirroja.- le susurró.

-¿Vosotros dos de qué hablabais?.- preguntó Ginny.

-Pues de lo que tenemos en común.- contestó Harry escueto.

-¿Qué es?.- animó Hermione.

-El Quiditch.- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Llegaron hasta el bar de siempre, pero estaba lleno. Además por una de las ventanas pudieron distinguir un cabello rojo, que sin duda pertenecía a Ron. Se fueron de allí evitando ser vistos por su ex amigo, se lo estaban pasando realmente bien y no querían que el chico les estropease el resto del día. Fueron hasta el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, y entraron en uno de los reservados.

-Vaya tenemos aquí a un chico con suerte, una señorita a cada lado.- dijo la mesera alegremente.- ¿Qué desean tomar?

-Un par de jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. Muchas gracias.

-Si quieren algo más llamen a ese timbre, no les molesto más.- se marchó cerrando las cortinas rosas opacas, dando intimidad a la mesa.

- Más que un bar, parece un picadero. A saber lo que habrán estado haciendo en este sillón.- dijo Hemione mirando con asco el asiento doble que compartía con Pansy.

-Si quieres podemos probar que se pude hacer aquí.- dijo Pansy sensualmente acompañado por un pequeño mordisco en el hombro desnudo de la chica.

-¡Finite Incantatem! Las manos donde yo las vea.- amenazó la pelirroja en broma a la Slytherin.

La morena hizo el gesto de levantar las dos manos en señal de inocencia.

-Bueno y el motivo de qué estemos aquí los cuatro es…

-Qué Pansy y yo somos…amigas, ella me salvó la vida y poco a poco me fue mostrando que siempre estuvo de nuestro lado. Cariño, porque no les cuentas tú la historia, sólo si quieres.- le animó la castaña.

-Eh...está bien. Todo comenzó cuando…

Pero la morena se paró en mitad de la frase al notar la mano de Hemione encima de su muslo derecho, tocándole la piel suavemente. La Slytherin siguió contando todo lo que había pasado, aunque cada vez estaba más nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. Cuando notó la traviesa mano subiendo hasta su ropa interior, pegó un fuerte golpe con su vaso en la mesa. Harry y Ginny estaban tan ensimismados en le conversación que no se dieron cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría debajo de la mesa.

-Pues…pues… os seguí en la guerra…y…- no podía articular una frase coherente porque Hermione le estaba acariciando el centro por encima de las bragas. Cada pasada de sus dedos era un gemido que Pansy intentaba retener en su garganta. La Gryffindor se atrevió a presionar con su dedo índice aún por encima de la tela el hinchado clítoris de Pansy.

Inconscientemente la morena separó un poco más sus piernas para dejarle mayor acceso. Empezó a hacer círculos en torno al botón de placer de la morena, como cuando ella se masturbaba. Hermione se estaba extasiando con la piel erizada de la morena, con su humedad y con su voz que estaba más ronca. Unas gotitas de sudor bajaron por el cuello de la Slytherin. La sentía arder bajo su mano. Le apartó lo justo el borde de la ropa interior para colar el mismo dedo entre los pliegues de Pansy y según rozó su yema con el clítoris, la morena brincó en su asiento, golpeando las rodillas contra la mesa, haciendo que una de las jarras se derramase por encima.

Mientras Harry se levantaba a por un trapo y pedir otra cerveza, Ginny fue a limpiarse al cuarto de baño, ya que le había caído encima del pantalón. Hermione aprovechó ese momento íntimo para llevarse a los labios el dedo con el que había estado acariciando a Pansy. Lo mordió ligeramente, en un gesto provocador. El sabor de la morena se afianzó en su boca. Pensó si a la Slytherin le gustaría el sabor de ella, e irremediablemente se imaginó a Pansy entre sus piernas lamiéndola. Cerró las piernas fuertemente ante la oleada de excitación que la invadió.

-Esta noche no te escaparás Granger.- dijo la morena acercándola con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura. La besó apasionadamente y le cogió el pecho derecho, estrujándolo.- Me has puesto a mil, podría hacerte el amor aquí mismo.

-¡Oh!.- Era Harry que regresaba y las había encontrado besándose, con la morena casi encima de su amiga.- Pues sí que sois amigas, sí.

-Harry…siéntate por favor.- le dijo Hermione, a lo que el chico obedeció.- Perdóname te tenía que a ver contado esto, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías.

-¿Contarle el qué?.- dijo Ginny que acababa de llegar.

- Qué Pansy y yo somos más que amigas.- se sonrojó la castaña.

-La verdad es que me ha sorprendido que te gusten las mujeres, pero aún más que sea ella.- dijo señalando a la Slytherin, que mantenía unida su mano con la de la Gryffindor.-Pero es tu vida Hermione, jamás te juzgaría por algo así. No podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos.

- Qué razón tienes Potter.- le halagó Pansy.

-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?.- las dos chicas asintieron.- ¿Tú traicionaste al señor Tenebroso y a tu familia por ella? ¿Por qué te metías con ella?

- Sí, así es. Ya sabes, los que se pelean se desean.- dijo levantando los hombros.

-Venga Harry, deja ya a las chicas. Acompáñame a la tienda de ropa que quiero comprarme algo para la fiesta.- dijo Ginny. Todos los alumnos celebrarían una fiesta cuando por fin hubiesen reconstruido todo el castillo en la sala de los menesteres.

-Cuídala.- le dijo el ojiverde a Pansy cuando le besó la mejilla al despedirse. En respuesta ésta le guiñó el ojo.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de los cuatro alumnos, es que un pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente con unas orejas extensibles desde la mesa de al lado. Antes de que la pareja abandonara el local, Ron salió antes de ser descubierto.

-Bueno parece que se lo ha tomado bastante bien.- dijo la castaña.

-La gente que te quiera de verdad, lo entenderá.- contestó Pansy.- Esto…Hermione…yo no quiero presionarte a nada, pero quiero que estés segura de todo lo que hagamos y que después no te arrepientas. No quiero que esto sea sólo un juego.

- Pans, generas en mí sentimientos que jamás pensé que pudiera albergar por nadie. No sé si te quiero, sólo sé que quiero estar contigo y que me haces feliz. Que quiero tocarte en cada momento, besarte. Te deseo. No es un juego para mí tampoco. En estos pocos días has hecho que quiera entregarme completamente a ti. Me encantas. Y por una vez en la vida, has conseguido lo que nunca nadie, que deje de pensar y que sienta todo. Que quiera lanzarme a un precipicio sin cavilar las consecuencias, dejándome guiar por ti.

-No quiero hacer promesas que se puedan romper…Por eso te diré que conscientemente jamás te haría daño, que cuidaré de ti con mi vida y que intentaré hacerte feliz siempre. Es lo que te puedo decir, todo lo que está en mi mano.

-Qué romántica eres Pansy Parkinson.- dijo besándola.

- A tu lado puedo ser yo misma.- le respondió a centímetros de sus labios.

Se quedaron una hora más en aquel bar, dándose besos con sabor a mantequilla. Admirándose la una a la otra, reteniendo en sus mentes cada gesto, cada risa. Hermione se reía alegremente entre los brazos de su morena, sin ninguna preocupación. Disfrutando del calor y de la sensación de seguridad que le otorgaba Pansy. Sin ninguna duda se podía enamorar de esa chica.

De regreso a Hogwarts se besaron en cada esquina con la luna llena iluminándolas. Llegaban algo tarde al inicio de la cena, y aunque en todo el día sólo habían comido unos dulces que habían comprado en Honeydukes, el único hambre que tenían era la una de la otra. Casi corrieron agarradas de las manos hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo. Entraron entre risas tontas y miradas cargadas de deseo.

-Vaya, vaya, si están aquí las dos repugnantes lesbianas.- dijo Ron saliendo de un recoveco de la calzada, a la altura del gran comedor.

-¡Weasley!.- dijo Pansy sacando su varita e interponiéndose entre Hermione y el chico.

-Qué lista eres Parkinson.- se burló el pelirrojo.- Dime, cómo has conseguido follarte a esa sangre sucia ¿Con una poción de amor? ¿Con un Imperius?

-¡Crucio!.- los ojos de Pansy brillaron con profundo odio.- ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!

Hermione le agarraba fuertemente el brazo libre y le decía algo que no pudo oír, porque Ron, que aún se retorcía en el suelo por el último hechizo, empezó a reír. Fue subiendo el volumen hasta que el sonido retumbó. Era una carcajada diabólica y la cara del chico estaba totalmente desencajada de plena locura.

-Las varitas no te van a salvar Parkinson, y a ti tampoco Hermione.- dijo Ron.- Hace una bonita noche para mataros.

El pelirrojo que ya estaba de pié empezó a caminar hacia ellas. Pansy inútilmente intentaba lanzarle lejos, pero los hechizos no funcionaban. De repente el chico cayó al suelo y gritó de dolor.

De lo que era la espalda de Ron, empezó a salir una especie de chepa encorvada, rompiéndole la ropa. Los brazos cada vez más anchos reventaron la camisa. Sus manos el triple de grandes se llenaron de pelo, y sus uñas se convirtieron en garras afiladas, que arañaron el suelo de piedra. Con sus extremidades inferiores ocurrió lo mismo. Se volvió a incorporar tambaleándose, justo cuando su cara se llenó de pelo rojizo y su boca se alargó, hasta convertirse un hocico lleno de aterradores dientes.

-¡La hora de la cena!.- rugió el hombre lobo sonriéndoles espeluznantemente.


	10. La Ira

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

Harukichiru: No te puedo responder a la primera parte de tu comentario, pues se resuelve en este capítulo y perdería emoción. Muchas gracias y espero que éste también te guste. Cuídate ;)

Shin: El pelirrojo guarda más secretos de los que imaginas...Muchas gracias a ti por seguir la historia y comentar, espero que estés bine también :)

Sexy-Tomboy: Puse a Ron malo malísimo jajaja pero todavía lo odiarás aún más :)

Vico1415: Es una de mis parejas preferidas también y si que es una pena que no haya más relatos. Son totalmente contrarias pero hay reside el encanto de las dos juntas. La acabaré, lo prometo ;)

Flavia: Habrá momentos mejores entre ambas chicas ;)

Dark-Side12: Intento darle giros inesperados para sorprenderos. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar :)

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a mi amiga Lara, que siempre a mi lado, me anima en las tardes tristes, que me alegra con sus locuras y que hace que la vida sea mucho mejor. Eres muy grande. Gracias por todo.

Y a vosotros lectores, followers y favoritos gracias también, sin vosotros no tendría la energía de terminar la historia. Como siempre, gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>"Ella veía la ira acumulada, pero estaba convencida de que existía igual cantidad de amor en ella"- Camilla Lackberg.<p>

La morena retrocedió con Hermione aún detrás de ella, extendiendo los brazos intentando proteger a la castaña. Ron se acercó hasta ella y en un rápido movimiento agarró el brazo de la morena, tirándola contra la fría pared. Intentó frenar el golpe con la mano, pero con la fuerza que la lanzó el hombre lobo, su hombro chocó contra la pared, retorciéndole el brazo entero. Cuando volvió la vista hacia Hermione vio como Ron le golpeaba con el dorso de la mano en las costillas tirándola por los aires.

Harry y Ginny estaban cenando tranquilamente cuando un fuerte golpe les asustó. Las puertas del gran salón comedor se abrieron de par en par y pudieron ver volando a su amiga castaña, hasta caer en medio del pasillo. Cayó de espaldas y el impacto hizo que se le entrecortara la respiración. La pareja se levantó al unísono con la profesora Mcgonagall, mientras entraba Pansy Parkinson corriendo. Los cuatro llegaron a la vez donde la Gryffindor, que seguía tendida en el suelo intentando respirar.

Instantes después entraba el hombre lobo dando grandes y lentas zancadas, que a su paso retumbaban. Rugió de pura rabia. Se oyó un suspiro general. La profesora Mcgonagall, curtida ya en experiencia, creó un Protego que embarcaba a todos los alumnos. Ron intentó desgarrarlo con las garras, pero el potente hechizo lo repelió. Ginny que miraba desorbitada a la enorme bestia se estaba acercando como una autómata, Harry quién se dió cuenta tarde intentó retenerla dentro del campo de seguridad. Llegó a rozar la tela de la camiseta de su chica con la yema de los dedos. Sintió que se le escurría la vida entre su mano.

-Ron, sé que eres tú. Tranquilo, nadie te va a hacer daño. Tranqui...- pero Ron no razonaba, le pegó una patada a su hermana menor. Ginny se golpeó con la cabeza en el borde de la mesa de los Ravenclaw. Se quedó inconsciente. Antes de que Harry pudiera ir a socorrer a su novia, la profesora Mcgonagall le lanzó un Petrificus Totalus.

-Vamos Hermione, eres una Gryffindor, se supone que eres valiente. Da la cara delante de todos y cuéntales tus secretos más sucios como tu sangre. Diles que te dejas follar por la serpiente inmunda de Pansy Parkinson. Y tú.- dijo señalando a la Slytherin.- ¿sabes a quién me encontré en la primera Luna Llena en mitad del bosque prohibido? A la puta de tu madre.

Pansy apretó la varita en su mano derecha, Hermione le agarró del cuello de la camisa tirando de ella, hasta que se agachó lo suficiente como para oírla: los hechizos normales no funcionan, solo hechizos cortantes o...No terminó la frase, pero la morena le entendió.

-¡Diffindo!.- el hechizo de la Slytherin atravesó la barrera invisible e impactó en el antebrazo del lobo. Una profunda herida apareció, sangrando abundantemente. Aunque Ron no se amedrentó, sino que su furia aumentó.

-Me preguntó si aún seguías viva y le dije que no. Que te habían matado según llegaste al castillo. Presta atención, que ahora viene lo más divertido. Se dejó morir por la mentira, no puso ninguna resistencia. Se entregó a mí.- rió sonoramente.- ¡ME COMÍ HASTA SUS HUESOS!

Pansy que por un instante se quedó en shock, levantó la varita y su corazón oscurecido por el odio mandó sin hablar un Avada Kedavra directo a la cara del hombre lobo, pero lo esquivó por poco. Ron huyó como un cobarde, como siempre lo había sido.

Y Pansy aunque oyó a Hermione llamarla a lo lejos fue tras él. Cegada por la ira atravesó el Protego sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Vió al hombre lobo dirigirse hacia el Bosque prohibido. Corrió para intentar alcanzarlo, le quemaban los pulmones por el esfuerzo y le dolían las costillas. Su corazón palpitaba con furia esparciendo por todo su cuerpo una cólera enfermiza que se adueñó de ella.

-¡Soltadme! ¡La matará! ¡Tengo que ayudarla!.- una desesperada Hermione gritaba mientras pataleaba en el aire mientras que Cho Chang y Luna Lovegood intentaban sujetarla. Harry cargaba a Ginny en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.- ¡Harry ayúdame!

-Lo siento Hermione, no dejaré que arriesgues tu vida por ella.

-¡Por la tuya si dejaste que me arriesgara! ¡Me lo debes Harry!.- vociferaba la castaña en plena locura.- ¡Nunca te he pedido nada! ¡Nunca! ¡ME LO DEBES!

El ojiverde hizo amago de irse, pero en vez de eso, sacó su varita y a diestro y siniestro empezó a lanzar a las captoras de su amiga Petrificus Totalus. Hermione aprovechó ese momento de confusión para escaparse, mientras oía un Incarcerous que iba dirigido hacia ella, pero el moreno se interpuso en su camino. Veía en la penumbra de la noche, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid una serie de resplandores verdes. Pansy no veía nada, sólo lo que la escasa luz de la luna que se infiltraba a través de las ramas iluminaba, creando tenebrosas sombras. Estaba atenta a cualquier ruido, y cuando apena escuchaba el respirar de ese animal lanzaba un Avada Kedavra. Flashes verdes que dejaban ver por un instante el monstruo al que se estaba enfrentando. No había temor, no había tristeza, sólo un profundo odio hacia ese ser. En el último salto que había dado Ron le había golpeado en la cara, tirándola al suelo.

-¡Venga Parkinson, pensé que tenías mejor puntería! Te ciega la rabia.- rió Ron.- Cálmate iracunda y entrégate como tu madre, será más fácil. Será rápido, lo prometo. No tienes nada por lo que luchar, ¿en serio crees que Hermione te quiere?

-¡Claro que la quiero!.- chilló la castaña que había llegado hasta el linde del frondoso bosque.

Una punzada de alegría cruzó el pecho de Pansy, aunque se desvaneció al ver cómo Ron saltaba desde la copa de un árbol y atrapaba a la castaña entre sus brutos brazos.

-Suelta la varita Parkinson, y os dejaré marchar por hoy.- rugió el hombre lobo.

Pansy sabía que aquello era una vil mentira, pero no podía lanzar la maldición asesina por si fallaba y le daba a la Gryffindor. Sopesó rápidamente las opciones que tenía y solo una la convencía. Se agachó como si fuer a dejar la varita en el suelo y en el instante en que Ron sonreía creyéndose victorioso le apuntó a la cabeza.

-¡Sectumsempra!.- le dió en toda la cara y un segundo después soltó a Hermione que corrió hasta la vera de la Slytherin. En el cuerpo del lobo pelirrojo aparecieron miles de heridas, de las que empezaron a brotar sangre.

Volvió a apuntar a Ron que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, intentando taponarse los cortes. Estaba decidida a matarlo.

-¡Expelliarmus!.- la profesora Mcgonagall acababa de llegar seguida de Cho, Luna, Neville y Lavender.- Cho vete a San Mungo y dí que vengan varios médicos, deprisa.

-Cómo puede salvarlo, después de habernos intentado matar.- la morena se encaró a la anciana, se acercó tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban.- ¡Ha matado a mi madre! Espero que le caiga el peso de la culpa eternamente.

-Señorita Parkinson, siento lo de su madre, pero la justicia no es cosa que se deba tomar uno por su cuenta. Si la hubiese dejado matarlo por venganza, la culpa recaería en usted por el resto de su vida. Será enviado al Ministerio y allí le pondrán su castigo. Y si me estoy equivocando en mi decisión prefiero sentir yo la culpa de mis actos que usted. Ahora vaya a la enfermería- finalizó la profesora con rotundidad.

Hermione entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la instó a qué se fueran de allí. La morena se dejó guiar por ella a la enfermería. Harry les recibió a ambas con un abrazo, aunque el que le dió a Hermione fue más sentido y largo. Se sentó en la cama contigua a la de Ginny.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Ron?

-Pansy le envió a San mungo, le hizo un Sectumsempra.

-¿Cómo conoce ese hechizo?

-Snape era su mentor, así que imagino que en algún momento se lo enseñó. ¿Cómo está Ginny?.- miró preocupada a su amiga tendida en la cama.

-Inconsciente, se pegó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No saben si tendrá secuelas hasta que despierte. En el mejor de los casos tendrá una ligera amnesia.

-Lo siento Harry.- le acarició el brazo con cariño-

-¿Ella cómo está?.- preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a la morena, que estaba siendo atendida por la señora Promfey.

-Físicamente bien pero por dentro...no lo sé...no he tenido tiempo para hablar con ella. Si le da el alta, pasaré la noche con ella.

La señora Promfey le tocaba la cara, que estaba hinchada y morada. Casi no podía abrir el ojo izquierdo. Giró la cara y se miró en el reflejo de la ventana. Una Pansy sin alma le devolvía la mirada. Estaba rota por dentro.

-Señorita Parkinson, ¿le duele?.- dijo la enfermera llamándole la atención.

_¿Qué si me duele? La cara no, el corazón sí._

-No.

-Está bien, le daré una crema para que baje la hinchazón. Désela dos veces al día, ahora debería de irse a descansar.

La Slytherin se fue de la habitación sin despedirse de nadie, casi corriendo. Una confusa Hermione la seguía, hasta que le dio alcance.

-Pansy...Pansy...Mírame.- le intentó girar la cara, pero la morena agachó la cabeza.- Ven conmigo cariño.

Hermione la estrechó entre sus brazos, intentando reconfortarla. La volvió a guiar de la mano hasta su habitación. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios para demostrarle todo lo que la quería. Los labios de Pansy se movieron con rapidez encima de los suyos. Desde el primer beso la castaña supo que algo no estaba bien con Pansy.

La besaba apasionadamente y bruscamente. No existía la calidez de los otros besos, ni complicidad. Le atacó el cuello sin piedad, dejando la marca de sus dientes a su paso. Le removió el escote del vestido para acceder a sus pechos, moviendo el sujetador hasta debajo de ellos. Los estrujó con fuerza, haciendo gemir a la Gryffindor. Pansy estaba jugando con la fina línea del dolor y del placer. Hermione no le dijo nada, se estaba dejando hacer. Sabía que Pansy estaba buscando algo de consuelo entre su piel, aunque no lo encontraría. Tan sólo sería un alivio momentáneo.

Le desabrochó el vestido y lo dejó caer por el cuerpo de su amante. Ni siquiera la miró, no se paró a observar el cuerpo de sus sueños que ahora estaba en ropa interior delante suyo. El sujetador voló lejos de allí. La recostó en la cama, besándola con necesidad. Jugó con los pezones lamiéndolos, besándolos y sobre todo mordiéndolos. Hermione quiso tocar también a Pansy, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, la morena le apartaba las manos. Al final le sujetó de las muñecas con su mano izquierda. Y por el contrario a lo que pensaba Hermione, la morena no dirigió su mano libre hacia su cuerpo, sino que se perdió entre la falda de Pansy.

Desde su posición no podía ver nada, sólo el brazo moviéndose vertiginosamente. Pansy tenía los ojos cerrados y su aliento a cerezas le golpeaba a Hermione en sus labios. Jadeó encima de la castaña cuando su dedo índice tocó su clítoris. Estuvo así un par de minutos y cuando abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y chocaron con los miel de la castaña paró repentinamente. Sus lágrimas traicioneras cayeron mojando la piel de Hermione.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- dijo con sinceridad la Slytherin.- Doy asco.

-Tranquila Pans, tranquila cariño.- intentó abrazar a la morena, pero ésta se levantó como un rayo y se metió al cuarto de baño.- Ábreme Pansy.

Oyó el ruido de la bañera llenándose. La Slytherin se desvistió como un robot, se metió en el agua y se sumergió. Espero que la sensación del líquido calmase un poco el dolor. Algo absurdo pues no era su cuerpo el que estaba dañado. Cuando miró hacia la lámpara del techo se encontró con una Hermione ondulante por el agua. Le agarró de los hombros y la obligó a volver a respirar. La castaña estaba asustada, pues le pareció que Pansy estaba intentando quitarse la vida. Aunque no era así.

La sacó de la bañera y la abrazó, un abrazo que rompió todos los muros de la Slytherin. Rompió a llorar en el hombro de su amada. Cuando su llanto se calmó Hermione secó las pocas gotas que aún quedaban en su cuerpo, le puso su pijama y la llevó hasta la cama. Se aferró a la suave tela de la camiseta de Hermione, mientras que ésta le acariciaba el pelo. Cuando notó el cese de las caricias y la respiración pausada de la otra chica, se levantó despacio y con cuidado de no despertar a Hermione.

-Lo siento, no te merezco.-dijo justo antes de abandonar la habitación.


	11. Abrázame

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

Harukichiru: Todavía hay más sorpresas desagradables con Ron, así que si es posible odiarlo un poco más. Pansy no se irá muy lejos. Cuídate :)

Flavia: No se si es bueno o malo haberte dejado sin palabras :s

Dark-Side12: Una persona que ama de verdad a otra no la abandona en los momentos difíciles, si no que la acompaña superando todos los obstáculos. Gracias a ti :)

Capítulo cortito pero menos es nada, el viernes otro :) Gracias por los reviews, a los followers y favoritos. Como siempre, gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>"Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite.".- Robert Louis Stevenson.<p>

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó sola, un poco desorientada por esa situación. Se asustó pensando en que tal vez Pansy habría podido cometer alguna locura, como ir hasta San Mungo y atacar allí a Ron. Se pegó una ducha rápida para espabilarse y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Fue primero hasta la enfermería, para ver qué tal estaba sus amiga. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y Harry estaba sentado en la silla, con la cabeza en la cama de su chica, profundamente dormido.

-Señora Promfey ¿ha vuelto Pansy Parkinson?

-No señorita Granger. ¿Se encuentra bien la señorita Parkinson?

-Sí, no sé dónde está. Solo era eso, muchas gracias.

Salió veloz de la enfermería hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio, mediante un Accio invocó la Saeta de Fuego de su amigo. Voló con determinación hasta la cabaña de la montaña. La puerta estaba cerrada mágicamente, aunque un Alohomora fue suficiente para abrirla. Estaba todo destrozado. Parecía que había pasado un huracán.

-¿Pansy?.- no recibió respuesta, por lo que ingresó en la estancia.

Encima de la mesa de cristal de la sala, vió dos botellas de vino vacías. Justo al lado de ellas un sobre le llamó la atención. Lo cogió, llevaba en emblema de Hogwarts e iba dirigido a la morena. Sacó de dentro una carta con una pulcra letra.

"Estimada señorita Parkinson lamento comunicarle que ayer de madrugada se efectuó una búsqueda por le bosque prohibido, a razón de las palabras del señor Weasley, teniendo como resultado hallar un cuerpo sin vida, presumiblemente el de la señora Parkinson. Lamento su perdida, mis más sinceros pésames. Enteramente a su disposición, Profesora Mcgonagall."

La tinta en algunos casos estaba corrida, sin duda alguna por las lágrimas de la morena. Una solitaria gota también cruzo presurosa la mejilla de Hermione, que se la retiró poniéndose en pié para subir las escaleras.

Abrió con cautela la puerta de la habitación de la morena y la encontró acurrucada en una esquina de la cama. La Slytherin levantó la cabeza al oír el ruido, y sus ojos rojos se toparon con los de la castaña. A Hermione se le rompió el corazón. Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en el borde. Pansy se medió incorporó abrazándose al cuello de la Gryffindor.

-Herr..rri..ón.- dijo Pansy embriagada por el alcohol.- Mi...mi...madree...

Hermione la estrujó entre sus brazos, intentando que el llanto y los sollozos de la morena disminuyeran. Y sin darse cuenta lloró con ella un largo rato. No podía ver así a Pansy Parkinson, rota, destrozada, desolada.

-Lo siento.

-Shh, tranquila cariño. Todo se arreglará.- refiriéndose a la situación de la muerte de la madre de la morena.

-No te merezco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Puse en peligro tu vida porque no supe controlar mi ira. El hechizo te podía a ver dado a tí y aún así lo lancé. Te prometí que jamás te haría daño y...y...y...-volvió a hacerse más intensas las lágrimas de la morena.

-Pans, mírame.- la aludida levantó sus ojos esmeraldas.- Sólo me protegías de él, las dos sabemos que nos habría matado a ambas. Tuviste décimas de segundo para decidir e hiciste lo correcto, era lo único que podías hacer. Incluso si me hubieras dado nunca, escúchame, nunca te hubiese culpado.

-Lo he perdido todo.

-A mí no.

-Hemione...lo que dijiste...¿es verdad?.- la morena la miraba con expectación.

-Yo nunca digo nada que no siento.- respondió escueta la castaña.- Dentro del castillo, Cho y Luna me estaban sujetando para no poder ir detrás tuyo. Cuando te ví salir, una angustia terrible me invadió y comprendí que ese sentimiento se debía a que te quiero. Tú arriesgaste tu vida por protegerme a mí sin importar las consecuencias y ayer sentí la necesidad de preservar tu vida por encima de la mía. Ni siquiera me paré a pensar, sólo corrí hasta ti para ayudarte. Fíjate si no cavilé la situación que ni me acordé que la profesora Mcgonagall me había quitado la varita. Tan solo quería llegar a ti y ver que estabas bien.

-Sí que me ibas a ser de ayuda sin varita en la batalla Granger.- rió la Slytherin.- Y...yo también te quiero.

Con un beso tierno sellaron el pacto de amor.

-Pansy, cariño, me encantan tus besos pero...lávate los dientes.- rió la castaña.- Me gusta más que las cerezas sean el sabor de tu boca, que no el vino. Creo que podría emborracharme besándote.

-Me voy a duchar. Debo oler a rayos. Y gracias Hermione.- Pansy sacó otro uniforme del cajón.

Mientras la morena se duchaba la castaña arreglaba el piso inferior de la cabaña, y cuando terminó preparó unas tostadas y zumo de naranja natural. La Slytherin bajó en albornoz blanco, aún con el pelo empapado.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No mucho pero intentaré comer algo. Tengo el estómago revuelto.

-Siéntate anda.- respondió Hermione sin recordarle las dos botellas vacías.

Justo acababan de desayunar cuando unos golpes en la entrada pusieron en alerta a ambas jóvenes. Hermione fue hasta allí, con la varita en la mano derecha. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su directora de casa.

-Señorita Granger tengo que hablar con la señorita Parkinson de asuntos personales, ¿se encuentra dentro?

-Si, profesora Mcgonagall.- dijo mientras se apartaba del camino de la anciana.

-Señorita Parkinson necesito hablar con usted a solas.- dirigió una mirada a Hermione, dando a entender que sobraba.

-Esta bien profesora, todo lo que tenga que decir, puede decirlo con Hermione delante. Si se quiere quedar claro.

La castaña se sentó en el sofá junto a la morena, dándole la mano, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Mcgonagall. La otra bruja se sentó en el mullido sillón.

-Verá señorita Parkinson usted es el único familiar vivo de su...madre.-carraspeó incómoda.- Por tanto tiene que decidir en donde se celebrara el oficio y dónde quiere descansar en paz, ya que su madre no especificó nada en su testamento. Evidentemente es usted la única beneficiaria de la herencia, pero hasta los dieciocho años no podrá acceder a ella. Le dejo que se lo piense señorita Parkinson, espero su respuesta. Si tiene alguna duda, estaré en mi despacho.

Despidieron a la anciana, y Hermione notó que la morena se tenía que apoyar en la pared. Estaba muy pálida.

-¿Estás bien Pans?

-Sí, solo que he estado toda la noche en vela y estoy muy cansada.- respondió Pansy cerrando los ojos.

-Vamos, acuéstate un rato. Te acompaño.

La castaña se dirigió junto a ella hasta el dormitorio y en el pasillo de la planta superior, en el mueble estaba el uniforme de Slytherin que había cogido la morena. La corbata verde y plateada se había escurrido hasta el suelo. La recogió y con cariño la dobló, pensando que cada vez le gustaban más esos colores.

Pansy ya estaba acostada en la cama con el pijama puesto cuando se asomó a la estancia. Se tumbó detrás de ella, abrazándola como lo había hecho la morena anteriormente. Se durmió con la cabeza recostada en su pecho. Pansy se removía inquieta, sujetándole la camiseta con fuerza para de vez en cuando tirar de ella. Hasta que finalmente se despertó incorporándose con los ojos abiertos y rojos, respirando entre cortadamente.

-Pansy, cariño, estoy aquí.- dijo tocando su espalda.

-He tenido una pesadilla, estoy bien.- se volvió a tumbar, ésta vez sobre la almohada. Hermione le miraba desde su lado, fijándose en el perfil de la morena. La castaña tocó con su mano izquierda el pelo corto de la chica, su frente, su ceja, su nariz y finalmente sus labios.

-Eres perfecta.- dijo bajito Hermione.

-No, cariño, no lo soy.- se giró para quedar cara a cara.- Ayer en la habitación...Sólo quería sentir algo, sólo quería saber que podía sentir algo más que esto. Que esta tristeza, angustia, esta desolación. Lo siento, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Quería olvidarme de todo y fui egoísta. Te traté muy mal.

-Pans, cuando nos ocurre algo así, algo tan fuerte no sabemos como vamos a reaccionar. Desde el primer beso noté que no eras tú, estabas fuera de ti. Pero por eso mismo no tengo en cuenta lo que ocurrió. Y quizás no seas perfecta, pero pa mí si lo eres.- finalizó su discurso con un rápido beso.

-Tu si que eres doña perfecta.- rió la Slytherin y la volvió a besar.- Creo que le hubieses caído bien a mi madre. Ella pertenecía a una familia humilde y todo lo que consiguió fue por mérito propio. A mis abuelos los Parkinsons, no les gustaba como esposa de mi padre, simplemente porque no tenían tanta fortuna como ellos. Aunque demostró su valía como bruja, siendo premio anual aquí en Hogwarts, eso tampoco les convencía. Querían a una esposa fiel sin sueños, sin esperanzas, doblegada a su marido. Y aunque al principio luchó contra las reglas, cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, seguramente por los padres del mio, se dejó vencer. Le amargaron la vida. Así que cuando yo salí con las mismas pretensiones, mi madre hizo lo que estaba en su mano por hacerme aprender de una manera más suave. No estuvo bien los métodos que utilizó pero era por mi propio bien. Sabía que mi madre era infeliz y que si seguía en este mundo era por mí. Y ahora que se haya ido de esta forma tan cruel...pensando que me habíais matado...creyó que había perdido la única razón por la que seguir viviendo y se dejó llevar.

Hermione se estremeció ante las palabras de Pansy, que la miraba con ojos llenos de anhelo y de tristeza.

-Por eso creo.- continúo Pansy.- que donde debe ser enterrada es con sus padres, en el valle de Godric. Eran vecinos de los Potter, curioso ¿verdad?

-Harry y yo estuvimos en nochebuena, pensaba que allí había un Horrocrux escondido. Y en parte así fue, Naginni nos esperaba en la casa de Bathilda, la autora de Historia de Hogwarts. Tiene una bonita iglesia, se oían los villancicos desde fuera. Ella pertenece allí con sus orígenes, con sus principios y con sus sueños.

-Voy a decírselo a la profesora Mcgonagall, le escribiré una carta.

-Pansy, es casi la hora de comer. ¿Te parece que comamos con Harry y luego hablamos con ella?

-Dios, Ginny, ¿cómo está?

-Sigue inconsciente.

-¿Tú sabes por qué ella sabía que era Ron el hombre lobo?

-No, y es algo que quiero preguntarle.

-Imagino que Harry estará mal.

-Ha pasado toda la noche en la enfermería con ella.

-Ve con él, te necesita.

-Tú también.

- Estaré bien, prometo no cometer más locuras. Comemos los tres, hablaré con Mcgonagall y nadaré un rato. ¿Nos vemos a la hora de la cena?.- preguntó sin querer presionar a la castaña.

-Me parece perfecto.


	12. Cigarrillos mágicos

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

PERDÓN POR NO PUBLICAR LA SEMANA PASADA, PERO ME ENFERMÉ CON ANGINAS Y CON LA FIEBRE NO PODÍA ESCRIBIR NADA COHERENTE. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO COMPENSE LA ESPERA.

Harukichiru: En el próximo capítulo se explicaran muchas cosas y aunque de momento parece que las cosas estén bien, pronto se torcerán :(

Flavia: En el próximo capítulo o en el siguiente se sabrá si Ginny es una mujer lobo y si Hermione le perdonará. Con respecto a la reacción de la castaña en el capítulo de Hogsmeade hay una gran pista :)

Sexy-Tomboy: No puedo adelantarte nada, pero te digo lo mismo que a Flavia, en el capítulo de Hogsmeade se puede intuir la reacción de Hermione :)

Cele tenoh: Pansy siempre luchará por la felicidad de Hermione porque es su AMOR, así en mayúsculas. Incluso si para eso tendría que alejarse...Espero que este también te guste :)

Dark-Side12: Amo vuestros reviews ;)

Tasiakrood: Quería plasmar un amor verdadero, un amor sin reservas, un amor de verdad y el apoyarse mutuamente es parte de ello. Ahora mismo la historia está como en el centro de un huracán, tranquilo, todo va bien pero aún quedan más sopresas ;)

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, A LOS FOLLOWERS Y A LOS FAVORITOS. Y GRACIAS, COMO SIEMPRE POR LEER.

* * *

><p>"Se habla sin cesar contra las pasiones. Se las considera la fuente de todo mal humano, pero se olvida que también lo son de todo placer." Denis Diderot.<p>

Fueron a buscar a Harry en la enfermería, pero no estaba sólo. Toda la familia Weasley excepto Ron se encontraban también. Fueron recibidas bajo la atenta mirada de todos los pelirrojos.

-No deberíais estar aquí..- dijo Molly con voz severa.

-No queremos molestar, sólo hemos venido a buscar a Harry.- dijo Hermione pacíficamente.

-Pues estáis molestando, así que si habéis tenido la osadía de venir hasta aquí, también la tendréis para iros. No sois bien recibidas en mi familia, sobre todo tú Hermione.- dijo con resentimiento.

-Señora Weasley no debería culparla a ella de lo que ha ocurrido. - dijo Pansy encarándola. Notaba a Hermione tirar de su brazo para que se marchara de allí.

-Mi hijo no ha hecho nada malo, cuando un hombre lobo se transforma no es consciente de lo que hace. Además la pérdida de una mortífaga es insignificante.

- Tampoco lo sería ese engendro que tienes por hijo.- dijo la morena tensándose para no echarse sobre la mujer.

Aunque poco le duró la cordura que le quedaba puesto que Molly le abofeteó en la mejilla ofendida por lo que le había contestado. Se quiso librar del agarre de Hermione y del de Harry, que se había levantado de la silla al lado de la cama de Ginny para contenerla. Entre los dos a duras penas pudieron sacarla de ahí. Todos los Weasleys le apuntaban con la varita, pero no le importaba, sólo quería volver dentro y demostrarles que Ron Weasley era un asesino.

-¡PERO ES QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA! ¡CASI MATA A SU PROPIA HERMANA Y AUN ASÍ LE DEFIENDEN!.- gritó Pansy fuera de sí.

-Tranquila cariño.- le dijo la castaña mientras le agarraba la cara con ambas manos y le obligaba a mirarla a ella.- Pagará por todo lo que ha hecho, irá a Azkaban.

-Hermione, no le acusarán por matar a una mortífaga. Y tu palabra y la mía no serán válidas ante un jurado, alegarán que somos pareja.

-La vuestra tal vez no, pero la mía sí.- dijo Harry.

-Pero...¿y Ginny?- preguntó la Slytherin.

-Ella lo entenderá, estoy seguro.- aunque su tono indicaba lo contrario.

-Nosotras no te obligaremos a nada, entendemos que si lo haces pondrás en riesgo tu relación con ella. No me perderás por eso Harry.

-Lo sé Hermione, pero es lo correcto. Ron ha sido durante muchos años nuestro amigo pero el que ví el otro día no era él. Era un ser despiadado, y si no le condenan seguirá matando.

- Gracias Harry.- Pansy le abrazó y el moreno le correspondió. Hermione le miró agradecida a la vez que orgullosa por detrás de la espalda de la morena.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor ante el pasmo general del resto de alumnos. No era un día alegre, hacía mucho calor y se había desatado una tormenta de verano, algún que otro rayo iluminaba el techo. Pero en el ambiente flotaba algo mágico, quizás sólo fuera la familiaridad con la que transcurrió la comida o ese ligero alivio de saber que Ron nunca volvería a molestarlos. Hermione no sabía el por qué pero se sintió libre. Veía interactuar entre los dos morenos, gastándose bromas como dos críos y pensó que se podría acostumbrar a eso fácilmente. Cuando se sintieron observados se giraron hacia ella sonriéndole, y un atisbó de felicidad anidó en su pecho.

Se despidieron de Pansy a las puertas del despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, con la promesa de que se verían a la hora de la cena. La castaña y el chico subieron hasta la torre de astronomía y se sentaron en el mirador cubierto viendo como la tormenta caía sobre el lago.

-Después de ese beso, imagino que las cosas con Pansy van bien ¿no?

-Sí, mejor incluso de lo que esperaba. Es todo lo contrario a como nos la imaginamos.

-Se ve que te quiere.

-Sí, me quiere.- repitió Hermione sonrojándose.

-Y pensar que alguna vez te imaginé con Ron con muchos críos pelirrojos.

-En alguna ocasión pensé que le quería, pero no era amor. Simplemente os veía a los demás con pareja y yo anhelaba eso, y por eso me fijé en él.

-Incluso el Ron que era antes no te merecía. Te hubiese convertido en una especie de Molly y todos tus sueños hubiesen acabado rotos.

-Lo más seguro es que ocurriera eso.

-Oye Hermione...no sé cómo preguntarte esto...no quiero ofenderte. Estoy muy contento de que salgas con Pansy, ¿cómo supiste que te gustaban las mujeres?

-Bueno, nunca me había parado a pensar en eso, pero Ginny me dio una charla de cómo miraba a las chicas y que estaba como embobada. Y la verdad es que el cuerpo femenino me atrae, me gusta sus curvas, la delicadeza de la piel y esas cosas.

- Te entiendo.- dijo pasándole un brazo a su sonrojada amiga.

Sobre las siete de la tarde se despidió de su amigo, que volvía a la enfermería para estar con su novia. Y ella mediante la aparición volvió a la cabaña con una idea que le había dado Harry. Encendió la chimenea y arreglo la casa con un movimiento de varita. Sólo esperaba que Pansy tardara un rato en volver. Conjuró el techo con miles de pequeñas pequeñas velas, que iluminaban tenuemente la estancia. Puso un mantel rojo pasión y un centro de rosas para adornar la mesa. Puso los platos y la cubertería con esmero, y un par de copas de vino y de champagne. Le pidió a Dobby que le trajera comida italiana de la cocina de Hogwarts y una tarta de chocolate de postre, le pagó al elfo como era conveniente.

Se pegó una ducha rápida y se puso un vestido que aunque sugerente era informal. Con esa cena quería demostrar a Pansy todo su apoyo, todo su amor.

La morena llegó sobre las nueve de la noche empapada de arriba abajo. La tormenta se había disipado hacía un buen rato dejando una noche despejada con el cielo azul oscuro. Se sorprendió al ver la sala así y notó como Hermione le abrazaba por detrás, besándole el cuello.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿La decoración o tus besos?.- respondió jocosa la Slytherin.- Me gusta mucho, pero más me gustas tú.

Se giró agarrándola de los hombros y la volvió a besar. Se deleitó en los labios de Hermione.

-¿Tienes hambre? La cena ya está lista.

-Tiene muy buena pinta ¿lo has hecho tú?

-Bueno más o menos.

-Eso quiere decir que lo ha hecho un pequeño bicho de orejas puntiagudas y ojos saltones, que se pega contra las paredes si le regañas.

-No digas eso de Dobby.

-Si me refería a tí, pero ya has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Puedo fumar un cigarrillo antes de que empezamos?

-¿Sabes qué es una de las mayores causas de muerte entre los muggles verdad? Anda qué una bruja matándose con una cosa muggle, como si con las guerras no fuera suficiente.

-Bueno estos cigarrillos son mágicos.- abrió la pitillera mostrándoles los cigarrillos, que aparentemente eran iguales.- Mira, la línea que hay encima de la boquilla indica el sabor, si es verde es de menta, amarillo de limón... Además no contienen nicotina ni alquitrán ni todas esas cosas dañinas. Son bastante caros pero son mi vicio, uno de vez en cuando no viene mal. ¿Quieres probar?

- No gracias.

-¿Estás segura? .- dijo Pansy mientras veía como Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de la boca que expiraba el humo lenta y sensualmente. Sin recibir respuesta se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a la castaña inclinándose hasta casi rozar sus labios.- Te gustará.

Y como si fuera una sentencia le dio una calada, y labio sobre labio dejó que el humo se escapara de su boca hasta llegar a la de la otra chica. Hermione aspiraba el humo, que expandiéndose en sus pulmones, la inundó de cerezas. Le extasió.

La morena que como un felino había recuperado la posición anterior, observaba cada gesto de la Gryffindor reteniéndolo en su memoria. Cenaron entre risas, entre miradas insinuantes y roces de piernas bajo la mesa.

-¿Hay postre?

-Si quieres sí.- dijo mientras tocaba el borde del mantel dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Llevo queriéndolo mucho tiempo.- le agarró a la castaña por la cintura atraiéndola.

Hermione se sentó encima de las piernas de Pansy haciéndole levantar la cabeza para besarle. La luz de las lámparas le cegaban pero poco le importaba. Con sus pulgares delineo la marcada mandíbula de la castaña, sujetándola para volver a unir sus labios. Labios que bailaban, labios que se amaban.

Bajo por su cuello, probándolo una vez más, saboreando el perfume de Hermione con la punta de su lengua. Sus pechos altaneros a la altura de su cara, incitándole a hundirse entre ellos. El escote ondulante dejaba entrever más carne apetecible. Lamió el camino entre ambos senos, mientras le agarraba del trasero, estrujándolo por debajo del vestido. La castaña gemía en su hombro entre mordisco y mordisco.

Fueron hacia la habitación tropezándose por el camino, besándose por cada escalón subido. Notó como Hermione temblaba entre sus dedos mientras le deslizaba el vestido por su cuerpo para dejarlo caer olvidado en el suelo.

La tumbó en la cama y ella se puso encima con sus piernas a ambos lados de la cintura de Hermione. La castaña que también quería desnudar a la morena, se lanzó a quitarle la camisa, esta vez atinando con los dichosos botones. Pansy le besaba el pecho por encima del sostén, haciendo que sus pezones se endureciesen. Con la palma de su mano le tocaba por encima de la ropa interior y la Gryffindor movía la compás su cadera, en busca de una caricia más certera.

Ella misma se deshizo de su falda, que estorbaba arremolinada en su cintura porque la castaña no hacía más que levantarla para tocar sus muslos blancos. Desabrochó el sujetador de Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior de pura excitación. Y aunque ya los había visto fugazmente anteriormente se paró un segundo para contemplarlos los besó, los lamió, los pellizcó y los mordió. Alteraba sus movimientos para enloquecerla.

-Quítate el tuyo.- fue un jadeo pero con tono autoritario. La morena se incorporó un instante e hizo lo que Hermione le pidió. La castaña embelesada por le movimiento de los desnudos pechos níveos, los agarró cuando Pansy se volvió a agachar, sopesándolos con las dos manos. Sentía los pequeños pezones erguirse contra su piel y le encantaba.

A la Slytherin que le llegaban oleadas de placer por las caricias de Hermione, así que fue bajando poco a poco por el torso de la castaña, alejando su cuerpo de ella para concentrarse meramente en la Gryffindor. Llegó hasta el borde la ropa interior de la chica, pero Hermione le agarró del pelo tirándole suavemente de él, para que se acercara a sus labios de nuevo. La castaña devoró los labios de Pansy, metiéndole la lengua jugando picaronamente con su contraria. Pansy fue quitando como pudo las bragas de Hermione.

-Pansy...- un susurro suplicante acompañado de un golpe de cadera.

-¿Qué cariño?.- dijo con voz inocente.

-Estoy ardiendo. Por favor.- guió la mano de la Slytherin por su cuerpo hasta casi llegar a su centro.

-Esta bien cariño, pero no será con mi mano.

Hermione notó un calor asfixiante, aún más del que sentía, se extendía por su cuerpo como miles de pequeñas cosquillas. Pansy bajó presurosa dejando un rastro de saliva hasta el monte de venus de la castaña, que cerraba las piernas fuertemente. Se las abrió poco a poco, notando como la timidez de Hermione se esfumaba a cada centímetro.

Dios. Eso es lo único que pudo pensar y decir la morena. Hermoso, húmedo, palpitante. Dios. El clítoris sobresalía modestamente entre los labios hinchado. Su entrada húmeda la estaba volviendo loca, pero iría despacio. Se acercó besando las rodillas y el interior de los muslos y lamió las ingles. Sopló a la intimidad de la chica haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Dios Pansy, por favor. Estoyyyyyyyyy ahhhhhhh.- gimió la castaña.

Instintivamente agarró el sedoso pelo de la morena. Pansy lamía de abajo arriba, en lametones lentos disfrutando de la textura. Rodeó el clítoris con sus labios succionándolo sutilmente. Con la punta de su lengua hacía pequeños círculos cada vez más deprisa. Hermione se sentía morir, intenso placer apuñalaba cada partícula de su cuerpo. Y cuando pensaba que no podía sentir más, la morena la penetró con su lengua una y otra vez, moviéndola en su adentros. La nariz de la Slytherin golpeaba el botón de placer en cada embestida acercándola cada vez más al clímax. Palabras inconexas, la vista desenfocada, sólo sus manos la anclaban a la tierra mediante el suave tacto del pelo negro. Con un grito ahogado, sonando sospechosamente al nombre de la Slytherin, explotó. Pansy notó los labios contraerse y expandirse bajo los suyos propios. Dió un par de lametazos más y se impulsó hacia arriba, apoyando la cabeza en el estómago de la chica, dándole tiempo a recuperar los sentidos.

-Amor.- subió hasta quedar cara a cara con Hermione, que tenía cerrados los ojos y sonreía ligeramente. Enfocó la mirada con la morena le llamó.

-Dios...

-¿Dónde?.- dijo poniendo una mueca muy graciosa y girando la cabeza como si fuera a buscarlo.

-Qué idiota eres de verdad.- rió Hermione.

-¿Te ha gustado?

- Sí .- dijo sonrojándose.

-No me puedo creer que ahora te pongas roja después de casi dejarme calva. ¡Qué mujer!.- finalizó la frase con un beso en sus labios.- Me alegra que te haya gustado porque la noche es muy larga.

-Pansy yo...

-Shh no tienes porque hacer nada, haz sólo lo que quieras, ¿vale?

Se volvieron a besar, poniéndose ambas de costado, con las piernas entrelazadas, con los cuerpos presionándose entre sí. Hermione copiaba cada uno de los movimientos de Pansy. Se besaron durante un rato más, acariciándose los pechos. Las dos manos serpentearon por el cuerpo de la otra hasta llegar a su destino. Se tocaron el clítoris mirándose a los ojos, haciendo que sus gemidos se mezclaran en el poco aire que les separaba. La morena tanteó con un dedo la mojada entrada de Hermione y fue introduciéndose poco a poco, haciéndola jadear más fuerte. Hermione metió también un dedo en la líquida intimidad de la morena, haciendo que Pansy detuviera un instante sus movimientos.

-Otro más cariño.

La castaña obedeció al instante y su segundo dedo se escurrió con facilidad entre los pliegues de la otra chica. Era pura lava y a Hermione le encantaba saberse la causante de ella. La primera en correrse fue Pansy, atrapando los dedos de la castaña en su interior. Poco después llegó la Gryffindor, aún con la imagen de Pansy arqueándose grabada en la retina. Se quedaron mirándose por un largo rato mientras se calmaban sus respiraciones, como habían hecho durante toda la noche.

-Voy a ir a por el postre, tengo un hambre voraz.

-Pensaba que el postre eras tú, asi que la empollona de Hermione Granger me ha engañado para su propio beneficio. Quién iba a decir que eres tan pervertida enana.- dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Comieron la tarta de chocolate en la mesa, Hermione cubierta por un batín de seda y Pansy sólo con la ropa interior de abajo. Subieron otra vez a la habitación para dormir un par de horas.

-¿Te importa qué duerma así?.- dijo Pansy, que estaba recostada contra el cabecero de la cama, prendiéndose un cigarrillo.

-Me gusta verte así, tan relajada, tan natural.-contestó Hermione que estaba apoyada en su hombro desnudo.

-Depravada.- rió la morena.

Hermione le quitó el cigarrillo y le dió una calada, como colofón a esa mágica noche.


	13. El mundo se rompe mientras tú me abrazas

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

Ayilin Jane Weasley: Me alegro que te haya causado risa algunas de las situaciones, no hay mejor terapia para los problemas que ella. ¡No te atragantes con la almohada! jajaja :) Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión, ser lectora fantasma está bien, pero ser una lectora que expresa su opinión es mejor ;)

Sexy-Tomboy: Molly sabía algo que vosotros descubriréis al final de este capítulo, así que tenía una razón para comportarse así :(

Flavia: Molly no es una mujer lobo, pero por desgracia, tiene razones para tratar así a Pansy. Espero que te haya gustado la escena hot entre las chicas ;)

Tasiakrood: En el próximo capítulo explicaré las diferencias entre el comportamiento de Remus y de Ron como hombres lobo y lo entenderéis un poco mejor. Sólo puedo adelantar que Ginny despertará en el siguiente capítulo :)

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, A LOS FOLLOWERS, A LOS FAVORITOS Y A LOS LECTORES. ANÍMENSE Y DEJEN ALGÚN COMENTARIO. GRACIAS, COMO SIEMPRE POR LEER.

La canción del capítulo se titula "Porque te vas" compuesta por José Luis Perales e interpretada originalmente por Jeannete.

* * *

><p>"Con lágrimas y sonrisas limpiabas mis heridas. Pusiste lunas a las noches sin fin. ¡Hace tanto frío! Me regalaste las ganas de luchar por aquello que nunca supe apreciar, el placer de estar vivo. Y ahora grito: ¡No me abandones! ¡No me abandones!"- Doctor Deseo.<p>

Se sentía culpable al mirarse en el espejo pero no podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Una sonrisa natural, sin preocupación que se extendía hasta sus ojos con un brillo especial.

_Y justamente hoy, no es un día que deba celebrar. Pero la noche de ayer..._

Se quitó el batín de seda, que le hizo cosquillas al deslizarse por su piel y se metió en la ducha sin poder evitar pensar en la suave piel de Pansy, en sus labios rojos perdiéndose más allá de su cintura, en sus tersos pechos y en sus estilizados dedos hundiéndose en ella.

_Sus gemidos tan incitantes a arrancarle más, sus respiración entre corta escapándose de sus boca... Y su voz...tan ronca y sensual..."Otro más cariño"_

Tuvo que poner el agua fría porque su cuerpo había ascendido de temperatura. No sabía qué ropa ponerse, toda la que tenía era de colores vivos, así que optó por vestir su uniforme con la túnica negra de Hogwarts. Curiosamente quién llamó a su puerta no era Pansy, si no la profesora Mcgonagall y Harry que le sonreían desde la puerta.

-Hemos venido a buscarla señorita Granger, les acompañaré hasta el valle de Godric por su seguridad. ¿Está en su habitación la señorita Parkinson?

-No profesora, ¿por qué tendría que estar aquí?.- preguntó nerviosa la castaña.

-Debida a su reciente amistad, supongo.

-Sí, es mi amiga pero nada más...- Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza.

-Si no nos damos prisa perderemos el trasladador, creo que deberíamos reunirnos con Pansy.

Pansy que a la mañana había despedido en la puerta a Hermione con un beso corto, se encontraba sentada disfrutando de la brisa golpeando su cara. Se había puesto una túnica de seda color verde oscuro, casi negro. Fumando la encontraron los demás cuando llegaron.

-Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol y el corazón se pone triste contemplando la ciudad, porque te vas.- tarareó la morena pensando en su madre, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia del resto.

Agarraron el trasladador, un paraguas destartalado y aparecieron a la entrada del pueblo. Pasaron por varias casas, cuando Harry y Hermione se pararon en una de madera muy maltratada.

-La casa de Bathilda Bagshot, ¿la conocían?.- preguntó la profesora.

-En la búsqueda de Horrocruxes vinimos pensando que alguno podría estar escondido aquí. Era el día de Navidad, y estábamos mirando la tumba de mis padres cuando apareció.- dijo el chico.

-Sí, nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos. No hablaba. Cuando llegamos aquí, le convenció a Harry para subir diciéndole que tenía algo para él. Pero no quería que subiera yo. Nos dimos cuenta al mismo tiempo que era una trampa de Voldemort, encontré el cuerpo de la anciana en el sótano y Harry vió como la señora se transformara en Naginni. Por suerte pudimos escapar.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de mi varita. No sé que le hiciste pero no se podía arreglar, sólo con la varita de Saúco al final.

-¿Me lo recordarás toda la vida verdad?

-No lo dudes.- rió el ojiverde.

-Podemos continuar.- dijo la morena con tono de voz grave, se dió cuenta de que había sonado autoritario, asi que suavizó su voz.- Por favor.

Fueron a la iglesia y por las grandes vidrieras entraban rayos de luz, dando luminosidad a un día tan triste. Gente del valle de Godric también asistieron al funeral, y algunos se acercaron a darle el pésame a Pansy, que se lo agradeció a cada uno de ellos. Beso el ataúd de su madre, haciéndole una promesa silenciosa y depositó encima una rosa roja. Al principio mantuvo la serenidad, pero cuando sintió la mano de Hermione agarrar la suya se desmoronó. Los abrazos que Harry y Mcgonagall le dieron de verdadero pésame, de verdadero afecto, le encogió aún más el corazón.

La enterraron en el cementerio anexo a la iglesia, cerca de los Potter y Hermione dibujó dos coronas de flores blancas para colocarlas a los pies de cada lápida. La morena se emocionó con el mensaje que había en la de los padres de Harry: "El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte." La Slytherin agarró el hombro del chico y lo apretó, como él había hecho minutos antes.

-¿Podemos ir a ver la casa de mis padres?.- preguntó el ojiverde a ambas chicas.- Nunca he estado.

Notó como Hermione la miraba a ella fijamente antes de dar una respuesta.

-Claro Harry.- contestó escueta la morena.

Entraron en la casa en ruinas, aunque sólo era por fuera, para evitar que curioso merodeasen por allí. El interior estaba desordenado y con mucho polvo, pero parecía que estaba todo igual a aquella fatídica noche. Subieron a las habitaciones, encontrando varias fotos de ambos jóvenes, con su pequeño bebé.

-Cuando se recupere Ginny, si ella quiere podemos vivir aquí. Me encantaría la verdad.- sonrío el chico con pena.- ¿Se parecen verdad?

Len enseñó una foto de Lily, James, Sirius y Remus en el colegio, posiblemente en su séptimo año escolar. Y sí el parecido era asombroso. James y Harry compartían el mismo gusto por las mujeres y eso le hacía sentirse un poco más unido a su padre. Encontraron una carta amarillenta debajo de la cuna marrón del chico y éste empezó a leerla en voz alta:

"Querida Lily, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Se que cometí un error. Ella siempre fué la chica que me atrajo desde el primer día con su belleza única. Pero tú me enamoraste, con tu inteligencia, con tu valentía, con tu integridad, con tu bondad, con tus pequeños detalles. Casi puedo oír tu risa, oler tu perfume entre los pergaminos, vislumbrar ese volcán de fuego. No me dí cuenta de que te quería a ti y eso que estabas siempre a mi lado. Fui un tonto y me dejé llevar. Ella no es una mala chica, sólo que no es como tú. Tú eres mi ancla, mi todo. Perdóname, por favor. James."

-Vaya no sabía que mi padre había estado antes con otra chica, siempre pensé que la primera fue Lily.

-Bueno, es normal que la gente tenga varias novias Harry.- dijo Pansy amablemente.

-¿Cómo cuántas es lo normal?.- preguntó Hermione celosa.

-Pues no sé, cariño. ¿Unas tres?.- dijo dudosa.

-¿Has tenido tres novias? ¿tres?.- preguntó incrédula Hermione.

-Bueno si mi relación con Malfoy en contra de mi voluntad cuenta, entonces sí.

-¿Y las otras dos?

-Os espero abajo chicas.- dijo Harry pasando entre ambas.- No os matéis.

-Bueno tampoco fué una relación en sí, sólo salimos un par de veces.

-¿Y era...?

-Cho Chang.

-¿¡Chang!? ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! No te creo. ¿En serio? ¿Esa mujer con cuántas personas ha estado? ¿Y la tercera?

- Pues tú Hermione.

-¿Yo?

-¿Te llamas Hemione Jane Granger?.- la castaña asintió.- Entonces sí, eres mi tercera novia.

-Pero no me lo has pedido...No sabía que pensabas que éramos novias.

-Bueno a pesar de a ver estado con Draco y Cho, con él nunca sentí lo de ayer y con Cho no llegó a pasar nada más que unos besos tontos. Eres la primera persona a la que me entrego así de esta manera, siendo yo verdaderamente. Siento tanto por tí y anhelo que seas mi novia, y en un futuro mi esposa. Qué confundí una vez más la realidad con mis sueños. Asi que ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Pansy Parkinson ¿en serio me lo estás preguntando? Pues claro que quiero idiota.- rió Hermione.

-No es el día que estaba pensando para pedírtelo oficialmente, es un día sin luz, un día corriente...pero cualquier día es bueno para empezar a vivir con mi amor.

-Que cursi eres cuando te lo propones.- la besó en los labios saboreándola.

Y allí estaban las dos comiéndose a besos, apretando el cuerpo de la otra contra el suyo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente.

-¡Oh por Merlín, no quería interrumpirlas!.- la profesora Mcgonagall las miraba espantada, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Harry asomaba la cabeza por encima del hombro de la anciana, intentando aguantarse las carcajadas.

-Profesora verá...- empezó explicando la Gryffindor.

-No pasa nada señorita Granger, sólo quería informales que ante la insistencia del joven Potter, tienen permiso para quedarse aquí la tarde, pero a la hora de la cena quiero verles a los tres puntuales.- la profesora bajó los escalones murmurando algo que sonaba como "Menos mal que eran amigas y nada más, esta juventud."

Los dos morenos rieron en cuanto oyeron la puerta de entrada cerrarse y Hermione les miro diciendo "A mi no me hace ninguna gracia", a lo que los dos ojiverdes rieron aún más fuerte. Pasaron la tarde en esa casa, sentados en un sofá bebiendo vino de elfo, viendo antiguos álbumes de fotos y recordando anécdotas del pasado.

Estaban cenando los tres en el gran salon comedor cuando el nuevo futuro ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, hacia aparición con otros dos aurores más. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de mármol que firmes se dirigían hacia la mesa de los profesores, entregando una carta a la profesora Mcgonagall. La anciana se llevó una mano hasta el pecho mientras que buscaba con sus ojos azules a tres estudiantes que permanecían juntos, dos de Gryffindor y uno de Slytherin. Se acercó a ellos con los aurores detrás, podía ver la incertidumbre de su alumno predilecto, de su alumna más brillante y a su alumna más astuta.

-Señorita Parkinson debo pedirle que me entregue la varita, por favor.- dijo la profesora estirando la mano hacia ella.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Po qué tiene que entregar su varita? ¿Por qué han venido?.- dijo Hermione alterada.

-Señorita Granger cálmese, el señor Shacklebolt ha venido a hacer una comprobación.- dijo mientras le daba la varita negra y plateada de Pansy a los aurores.

-¡Priori Incatatem!.- de la varita de la morena empezó a salir humo, escribiendo en el aire el último hechizo utilizado, y uno de los aurores iba borrando con su mano, hasta llegar al hechizo que querían.

Pasaron un montón, hasta que uno, tomó forma de la marca tenebrosa con la fecha de la batalla de Hogwarts.

-¡Revelio!.- el conjuro golpeó en la calavera de humo verde, que estalló revelando la figura de Fred Weasley.

-Pansy Parkinson queda usted arrestada, bajo espera de juicio, por el asesinato de Fred Weasley durante la guerra. Si no puede permitirse un abogado, se le proporcionará uno de oficio.- decía Kingsley mientras la esposaba con un hechizo.

-¿Pansy?.- preguntó Hermione.

-Hermione...yo...- dijo entre lágrimas e iba a volver a hablar cuando sintió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, obra de la castaña. La miraba con sus ojos color miel llenos de desprecio, de dolor, de odio. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, con Harry detrás sujetándola. Oyó de lejos como el resto de los alumnos y la familia Weasley la llamaban asesina, mientras tiraban de ella para sacarla de ahí. Ni siquiera se resistió. Lo último que pudo ver entre todo el caos fue a Hermione llorar en el hombro de su amigo. Se dejo llevar por los pasillos de piedra hacia el trasladador, sintiéndose ya condenada.

Hermione estaba rota, sentía un cúmulo de sentimientos tan potentes y todos querían tomar el control de ella, que se estaba mareando entre los brazos del ojiverde. Sentía a Molly que la agarraba del hombro intentando girarla para que diese la cara. Pero no podía, no por falta de valentía a reconocer su error al confiar en aquella serpiente, si no que se sentía tan humillada. Ahi estaba la bruja más lista de la Historia de Hogwarts, en el pasillo central del comedor, habiéndose dejado engañar por las patrañas de una asquerosa mortífaga. Y no sólo eso, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a ella, permitiéndole manejar a su antojo su corazón y piel. Un plan brillante, atacarla por su lado humano, por el anhelo de un amor. Su equivocación fue quererla y de ese modo encadenarse a sus juegos. Su dignidad, su orgullo, su bondad, su amor estaban arrastrándose por el suelo.

-Harry, sácame de aquí, por favor.- el chico realizó un Protego, para quitar a las personas que impedían su paso, entre ellas la señora Weasley. Giró sobre si mismo, andando hacia atrás, resguardando a su amiga en su pecho con su mano, mientras mantenía la varita en alto con la otra.

Estaban en la habitación de la chica, Harry sentado en el borde de la cama y Hermione de pié delante de él, andando de una punta a otra mientras lloraba y re repetía una y otra vez que no podía estar pasando esto. A cada paso que daba su espalda se arqueaba un poco más, hasta al final terminar doblándose, con las manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el oxígeno que se le escapaba en cada suspiro. Le ardían los pulmones, que sentía cada vez más pequeños y respiraba con dificultad. Tenía tanta angustia oprimiéndole el pecho.

-Hermione tranquila, te está dando un ataque de ansiedad. Intenta respirar con normalidad.- dijo Harry agachándose junto a ella.

-Lánzame un Desmaius por favor, no puedo parar de pensar en...Sólo lánzalo, libérame de esta angustia por favor, Harry, por favor. No puedo soportarlo...Dios...Harry...duele tanto...- pero Harry no se lo lanzó a pesar de romperle el corazón al ver a su amiga así.

-Hermione mírame, respira conmigo.- pero la chica alterada y asustada, no le hizo caso. Poco después se desmayó de hiperventilar. Tumbó a la castaña en la cama y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

Él también lloró contemplando las desdichas que se cernían sobre todo su entorno: Ron convertido en un despiadado hombre-lobo, Hermione rota y Ginny aún inconsciente, podría haberse olvidado de su amor. Se sintió un hombre desgraciado, y su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido, fue simplemente que preferiría mil veces volver a la guerra y tener a sus amigos, a su familia al fin y al cabo, que no haber conseguido la paz y con ella todo este sufrimiento.

Hermione se despertó de madrugada con su amigo al lado, con los ojos hinchados detrás de sus gafas redondas, signo inequívoco de que se habían escapado lágrimas. Cogió su despertador de la mesilla y se quedó contemplándolo.

-Como cada noche desperté pensando en ti, y en mi reloj vi todas las horas pasar...porque te vas.- cantó en un susurro aquella vieja canción.

Necesitaba descargarse toda aquella pena del cuerpo, dejar de ser la comprensiva Hermione que entendía y perdonaba todo. Pero aquello no podía perdonarlo, no podía sentir compasión hacia ELLA. Y antes de que se instalara en su cuerpo sed de venganza, y cometer un acto del que luego se arrepentiría, se aventuró entre los atajos del castillo hasta llegar a la sala de los menesteres.

Pansy estaba en su celda de Azkaban, tumbada sobre la húmeda piedra, intentando dormir al pesar del frío que sentía. Por la ventana de barrotes, de vez en cuando entraba agua de alguna fuerte ola. Estaba todo bajo una absoluta penumbra, sólo la luz de la luna hacía brillar tenuemente el reloj de pared. Otra tortura más, ver como pasa el tiempo lentamente, como la condena no acaba nunca. Por encima del tic-tac se oían gritos de otros presos. No podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de Hermione llorando por su culpa, y lágrimas traicioneras se mezclaban con la del mar.

-Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo. Me olvidarás, me olvidarás.- canturreó la morena a una imaginaria castaña.

La sala se transformó como en quinto curso, en la reunión del E.D. aunque en este caso los mortífagos no llevaban máscara, si no tenían una cara de facciones finas y ojos color esmeralda. En conjunto con la túnica negra hacia que se realzase el verde, dándoles un aspecto aterrador. Había bastantes lámparas de araña, aunque la luz era suave, como si en vez de una batalla, se fuese a realizar algo más íntimo por una pareja. Los maniquíes empezaron a acercarse a ella primero de uno en uno, aunque progresivamente iban aumentando en número. En la roda final, Hermione tenía a diez mortífagos acercándose por delante y otros tantos por detrás. Cuando se giró y lanzó un Bombarda Máxima estaban ya muy cerca y debido al impacto, salió despedida hacia atrás golpeándose con el filo del escalón en el pie de una de las columnas, en su costado herido. Se retorció de dolor en el suelo y lloró en silencio.

-Bajo la penumbra de un farol se dormirán todas las cosas que quedaron por decir, se dormirán.- entonó compadeciéndose de si misma.

El carcelero fue golpeando las rejas con una vara metálica creando un ruido muy desagradable, parecía ser que esa era la señal para despertarse. Poco después le pasaron un cuenco con un grumo de color verde, pero Pansy aún no tenía suficiente hambre como para intentar comerse eso. Se asomó a la ventana desde donde podía ver algo de sol, intentando encontrar alguna esperanza. Pero el incesante tic-tac no hacía más que devolverle a la realidad.

-Junto a las manillas de un reloj esperarán todas las horas que quedaron por vivir, esperarán.- le cantó al mar.

Y sin saberlo ambas, cada una en su jaula particular, terminaron de cantar la última estrofa juntas.

-Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo. Me olvidarás, me olvidarás. Junto a la estación yo lloraré igual que un niño porque te vas, porque te vas.


	14. Verdades Manipuladas

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE J. K. ROWLING.

Sexy- Tomboy: Durante toda la historia he intentado explicar las razones de los personajes y sus sentimientos. Y en este relato todo tiene un porqué.

Flavia: Aquí se explica lo de Molly y Pansy. En cuanto a Harry y Hermione son sólo buenos amigos. Hermione siempre estuvo para él, y ahora es el moreno quien tiene que apoyarla.

SÓLO QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS PARA QUE ACABE LA HISTORIA.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, A LOS FAVORITOS Y A LOS FOLLOWERS. GRACIAS, COMO SIEMPRE, POR LEER.

* * *

><p>"Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos."- Moliére.<p>

-¿Profesora Mcgonagall qué hace aquí?

-Necesito hablar urgentemente con usted y la señorita Granger, está relacionado con el señor Weasley y la señorita Parkinson. No dispongo de mucho tiempo.

-Voy a mirar el mapa del merodeador para encontrarla, deme un segundo.- invocó aquel trozo de papel y murmurando "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.", apareció las huellas de lo alumnos junto con su nombre. Buscó a Hermione con ahínco pero no la encontró.- Profesora creo que está en la sala de los menesteres.

-Profesora Mcgonagall, la requieren en su despacho, es del ministerio.

-Dígales que ahora mismo voy. Harry, el señor Weasley ha sido quién ha delatado a la señorita Parkinson y me temo que no tengo autoridad por encima del ministro de magia, no tengo más remedio que volver a aceptarle aquí. Hicieron un trato con él, si la información era buena desestimarían los cargos. Necesito que se lo digas a Hermione, y que sepa que haré cuanto este en mi mano para protegeros. No os acerquéis a él, sus intenciones no son buenas.

Harry corrió atravesando el castillo hasta llegar a la sala de los menesteres, paseó delante de la puerta tres veces pensando en su amiga. La encontró tumbada en el suelo, dormida.

-Hermione, Hermione despierta, despierta.- dijo el chico zarandeando de sus hombros a la chica.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó la castaña aún adormilada.

-Hermione, tengo que darte una mala noticia.

-¿Le van a dar el beso verdad?.- se lamentó la castaña.

-No es sobre ella o bueno sí pero no es eso lo que tengo que decirte. Van a liberar a Ron y va a volver al colegio, Hermione.

-¿Cómo pueden dejarle libre después de todo lo que ha hecho?

-Porque fue el quien se chivo de Pansy a los aurores, hicieron un trato.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, ha tenido mucho tiempo para acusarla desde la batalla de Hogwarts, estamos hablando de la muerte de su hermano, ¿alguien podría querer más justicia que la familia? Él quería hacernos daño, podía simplemente a ver hablado con la profesora Mcgonagall y en cambio ha esperado hasta ahora.

-Eso mismo pienso yo. Todo esto me huele mal, muy mal. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Sí, pero de la varita de Pansy salió el hechizo que mató a Fred, ¿cómo explicas eso?

-Tú lo has dicho Hermione, de la varita de Pansy, no que fuera ella. No quiero precipitarme pero creo que ella es inocente.

-¿Y si no lo es?

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.- dijo sonriéndola.

-Lo sé Harry, pero también es la esperanza lo que te puede destrozar. - susurró la castaña.- Tenemos que ir a la cabaña del lago, ella tiene un pensadero y puede que el recuerdo de esa noche esté. Espero que tengas razón.

Ambos salieron de la sala, y en cuanto abrieron la puerta, una cabellera roja les recibió. Apoyado en la pared de enfrente, con cicatrices en la cara, estaba Ronald Weasley. Mantenía un pose chulesca y una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya a quién tenemos aquí.- dijo dando sonoras palmadas.- Si son el niño que vivió y la bruja, o eso dicen, más brillante del siglo. Tonterías. ¿Qué tal sienta el sabor de la traición Hermione? Dime, ¿qué te tortura más saber que ella es una asesina o haber sido humillada? Con lo orgullosa que siempre has sido, seguro que lo segundo. Una pena que no pudiera ver el espectáculo que diste ayer en el conformaré con ver a la serpiente entre rejas.

-Sabes Ron, las serpientes son muy escurridizas y puede que se escape entre los barrotes. Y nadie, esta vez, impedirá tu muerte. - sentenció la chica, que agarraba a Harry de la muñeca con tanta fuerza, que le hacía daño.

-La estaré esperando entonces, será un buen manjar.- rió con aquella risa malévola.- Ahora voy a ver a mi querida hermana.

Fue la castaña quien tiró de la túnica del ojiverde para que no se lanzara contra él, la mejor manera de ayudar a la morena, era viendo sus recuerdos, no liándose a puñetazos. Fueron volando en escoba a petición de Hermione, necesitaba despejarse y el aire golpeándole en la cara le ayudó. Corrieron escaleras arriba, a la habitación de la Slytherin y abrieron el pequeño armario tocador que había a la izquierda de la cama. Desde él se deslizó un pensadero hasta el centro de la habitación, y varias baldas llenas de recuerdos líquidos.

-Aquí está. ¿Preparada?

-Sólo no me sueltes.

Se sumergieron en él, agarrados de la mano. Vieron varias escenas antes de la batalla, después así mismos mientras la morena les seguía. Cuando los tres Gryffindors entraron en la sala de los menesteres, la Slytherin se quedó fuera esperando con la varita en la mano. Se oyó un chillido desgarrador proveniente de las escaleras laterales al final del pasillo. Un segundo después el estruendoso ruido de las puertas de la sala de los menesteres llamó la atención de la joven, y fugazmente vió a Ron, antes de que el inicio de la escoba la golpease en el esternón. La chica cayó hacia atrás, un instante después un haz de luz verde intensa iluminó el recuerdo para dejarlo en blanco, después se vieron a ellos mismos salir de la sala con dos Slytherins montados en su escoba. Lo siguiente que vieron fue a la morena levantarse e irse de allí, Hermione tiró de Harry y volvieron a la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se desmayó y por eso no recuerda nada?

-No Hermione, esto lo he visto antes. Cuando Dumbledore me pidió que consiguiera el recuerdo de Slughorn donde le había hablado a Tom Riddle de los horrocruxes, me entregó un recuerdo manipulado y pasó exactamente lo mismo. ¿Crees que Pansy pueda haberlo alterado?

-Harry, ayer cuando le pregunté, ella no me supo responder, por eso lloraba. No se acordaba de nada, no podía decir que no. Y aunque ella es habilidosa con la varita, es mucho más difícil borrarse así mismo un recuerdo y no la memoria entera. Tenemos que conseguir ese recuerdo intacto. Ahí está la clave.

-¿Y que hacemos? ¿Enfrentarnos a Ron y se lo robamos?

-No, Harry. Alguien más vió lo que pasó.

-¿Quién?

-Ahora todo encaja. ¿Te acuerdas el día que Ron intentó forzarme a mantener relaciones sexuales con él?.- el chico asintió con la cabeza.- Después de que le lanzaras un Desmaius, Ginny utilizó legeremancia para saber que ocurría. Cuando vino a mi dormitorio, ella me dijo que había visto cosas horribles, pero pensé que lo decía por la escena que había visto entre él y yo, pero me equivocaba. Por eso sabía que era un hombre lobo. Y sospecho que también vió quien mató a Fred.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijo? Está claro que Pansy no fue, no te hubiese alentado a salir con una asesina. ¿Quién crees que es?

-Ginny no dijo nada porque "un hermano es un hermano".- repitió las mismas palabras que había utilizado la pelirroja cuando fueron a Hogsmeade que el moreno no entendió.- Fue Ron, por eso no lo confesó. Le estaba protegiendo, a él y a su familia. No quería hundir más a su familia, imagínate lo que tiene que ser enterarse que tu hijo a matado a su hermano.

-¿Pero por qué le mató? Ron adoraba a los gemelos.

-Eso es lo que no sé y tenemos que averiguarlo, además si obtenemos ese recuerdo dejarán libre a Pansy y encarcelaran a Ron.

-Pero Ginny está inconsciente y no podemos utilizar ni legeremancia, ni arrancarle ese recuerdo, podría ser nefasto para su mente. Podemos dejarla como un vegetal Hermione.

- Lo sé Harry y nunca te pediría eso. Hay otra forma, una poción que haga que despierte. Harry los médicos saben que pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas el cerebro no se puede recuperar de los daños. Da igual que Ginny despierte ahora que dentro de un mes.

-Ayer a la mañana, hablaron de eso con Molly y Arthur, pero no estaban de acuerdo. Piensan que si se despierta por ella misma estará bien, que será la Ginny de siempre. La cuestión es como haremos que se la tome.

-Creo que debemos decirle a la profesora Mcgonagall, ella nos ayudará si piensa que Pansy es inocente, le enseñaremos esto.- dijo moviendo el pequeño frasco con un río plateado dentro.- Vamos Harry.

Le mostraron a la anciana profesora todo lo que habían visto y le contaron sus conclusiones, estuvo de acuerdo en que el recuerdo estaba manipulado pero parecía reacia a utilizar a Ginny para conseguir las pruebas.

-Por favor profesora, es la única forma que hay. Ron evidentemente no cooperara y aunque vayamos al ministro con esto, pensará que fue ella misma quién lo hizo. Nadie nos creerá y mucho menos nos ayudarán. Es nuestra única opción.

-Está bien señorita Granger, vayan a la despensa de las mazmorras, allí encontrarán la poción. Avisaré a la señora Promfey para que haga salir a los Weasleys con la excusa de alguna prueba médica. Pónganse la capa de invisibilidad, les espero en quince minutos en la puerta de la enfermería. Entraran conmigo y después os esconderéis, una vez que no haya nadie allí se la dais. Intentaré retenerlos el más tiempo que pueda. Ya sabéis lo insistente que puede ser Molly.

-Gracias profesora.

Se encontraban debajo de la capa, ambos en cuclillas al lado de la puerta. El haber crecido tenía sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, si se erguían se les verían los pies. Entraron pegado a la túnica de la directora y se metieron en el hueco que había entre dos de las camas, agazapados. Le dieron la poción a la señora Promfey que mediante un hechizo hizo que Ginny abriera la boca y poco a poco el líquido morado se fuera vertiendo en ella. Hermione y Harry estaban inclinados hacia la pelirroja esperando que despertara, y así lo hizo, levantándose de golpe, asustando a ambos chicos.

-Ginny, ¿sabes quienes somos?

-Pero es que estáis idiotas o qué, ¿cómo no voy a saber quienes sois? ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a ser tan fácil librarte de tu novia?.- miró a Harry y despues a Hermione.- ¿Y tú de tu mejor amiga?

Harry besó a Ginny con cierto hambre, después la castaña la abrazó casi dejándola sin respiración. Se sentaron en la cama, cada uno en un lado.

-Cariño tenemos que hablar contigo de ciertos hechos acaecidos mientras estabas aquí.- dijo Harry amorosamente, sujetándole la mano.

-Es sobre Ron.- notó como la joven se tensaba debajo de las sábanas blancas.- Sabemos por qué sabías que el era un hombre lobo y lo que había hecho con la madre de Pansy. E incluso que el había matado a Fred. Lo viste el día que me intentó violar.

-Lo siento de verdad, tenía que habéroslo dicho. Intenté hablar con él pero no me escucho. No podía decirle a mi madre que Ron era una asesino, eso la destrozaría. No pude decíroslo, lo siento de verdad.

-Ginny, no tenemos nada que perdonarte.- dijo la castaña agarrándole la mano.-Te estamos diciendo esto porque la otra noche se le llevó a Azkaban para ser condenado por la muerte de la madre de Pansy, pero ha conseguido salir mintiendo. Está aquí otra vez, y ha declarado que fue Pans quien mató a Fred. Tenemos que sacarla de allí, y para eso tenemos que pedirte que nos des tu recuerdo. Por favor, Ginn.

La pelirroja cogió su varita, que estaba en la mesilla y puso la punta en su sien, haciendo que saliese un hilo plateado y lo depositó en el frasquito de cristal que Harry sostenía.

-Has hecho lo correcto cielo.- dijó el besándola la frente.

-Lo sé pero no por eso deja de doler.- dijo ella con los abnegados en lágrimas.

-Vamos a enseñarle esto a la profesora Mcgonagall, vendremos más tarde a por ti. Gracias Ginny.- susurró Hermione emocionada acariciándole el antebrazo.

Según abrieron las puertas de la enfermería se encontraron con Minerva Mcgonagall y Molly Weasley discutiendo acaloradamente.

-¡MI HIJO ES INOCENTE!.- gritaba la mujer pelirroja.

-¡SU HIJO HA INTENTADO MATAR A SU PROPIA HIJA Y A HERMIONE GRANGER Y PANSY PARKINSON! ¡ES PELIGROSO QUE VUELVA A ESTE COLEGIO! ¡NO LE QUIERO AQUÍ!.- Era la primera vez que oían a la anciana elevar el tono de esa manera, incluso un mechón canoso se escapó del siempre perfecto moño.

-No discutiré más contigo Minerva, mi hijo me lo confesó ayer en Azkaban. Si no dijo antes que Pansy Parkinson había matado a mi hijo, fue porque tiene una relación amorosa con Hermione. Sacrificó hacer justicia por ver cómo era ella feliz. Lo que ocurrió cuando se transformó en hombro lobo fue algo accidental. Es un buen chico, le conozco bien.

-Soy la directora Mcgonagall y déjeme decirle que no conoce lo suficiente a su hijo. Si hubiese estado aquí y hubiese visto la maldad que desprendían sus ojos, no le defendería. Se lo aseguro.- dijo Minerva, que al sentir un tirón en su túnica, supo que sus dos alumnos Gryffindor ya poseían el recuerdo, se giró y emprendió el camino hacia su despacho.

Subieron los tres por la escalera de la estatua del águila y vertieron el contenido del cristal en el pensadero. Aparecieron en la sala común, viendo la llegada de Ginny y Harry. El Desmaius golpeó al pelirrojo dejándolo inconsciente. Se acercaron a Ginny e hicieron contacto con ella para cuando hiciera legeremancia les llevara consigo. Lo siguiente que vieron fue cuando Hermione estaba a solas con él, y la chica castaña notó como la anciana tembló a su lado. Saltaron otra vez, ahora estaban en el bosque prohibido, y Ron estaba transformado acorralando a la señora Parkinson, que tenía una cara de auténtico terror. Por fin aparecieron en la batalla de Hogwarts, fuera de la sala de los menesteres. Allí no había nadie, no estaba Pansy.

Cuando Ron salió de la sala abriendo las puertas de golpe, durante un instante el cuerpo de la Slytherin se hizo presente en la sala. Si no la habían visto antes era porque llevaba el hechizo invisible. La chica golpeó contra la pared, y su varita se escapó de su mano. Otra vez dejaron de ver a Pansy, pero su varita estaba en el suelo. Oyeron otro grito desgarrador, a saber de alguna chica, justo después se oyó un aullido. Por el final del pasillo se vio a Greyback, al pelirrojo no le dió tiempo de actuar y el hombre lobo se abalanzó sobre él. Le estaba mordiendo en el mismo hombro que había sufrido la despartición, y el chico en un intento de librarse del ataque tanteó el suelo en busca de su varita, también caída.

Pero no cogió la suya, sino la de Pansy Parkinson, le lanzó un Avada Kedabra a Greyback, pero el hechizo se perdía entre el brazo y el costado del monstruo siguiendo su curso hasta el final del pasillo donde aparecía un Fred Weasley con la varita en alto. Ni siquiera lo vió venir. Se oyeron pasos por las escaleras por donde había subido Fred y la voz indudablemente de su hermano gemelo. Greyback huyó despavorido y Ron asustado lanzaba un bombarda máxima a la mitad del pasillo, dejando todo lleno de escombros, que tapaban la visión de detrás. Ron soltaba la varita de Pansy exactamente al mismo tiempo que aparecían Harry y Hermione con Draco y Zabinni en las escobas.

-Es una prueba irrefutable, voy a mandarle un Patronus a Shacklebolt inmediatamente para que se persone aquí.- dijo la anciana.

-¡Hermione ella es inocente! ¿Por qué no sonríes?.- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Porque yo también la condené. -dijo la chica.


	15. La medida de nuestra valía

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

Flavia: Más tarde que pronto he continuado, pero aquí está. Espero que te guste.

Sexy-Tomboy: Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Tasiakrood: La verdad que sí...Ron es pura maldad.

PARECE QUE FUE AYER CUANDO EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PERO TODO TIENE UN COMIENZO Y UN FINAL, SÓLO QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO.

GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS, A LOS FOLLOWERS Y A LOS FAVORITOS. GRACIAS, COMO SIEMPRE, POR LEER.

* * *

><p>"En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre.".- Friedrich Nietzsche.<p>

La profesora Mcgonagall invocó su Patronus, un gato parecido a ella en su versión de animaga, que inundó toda la habitación de una luz blanca.

-Al ministro: La señorita Parkinson es inocente y tenemos pruebas. Ronald Weasley es el verdadero asesino. Deprisa.

-¿Profesora no es mejor que vayamos hasta el ministerio?

-No puedo dejar a mis alumnos a merced de un psicópata. Además así el ministro liberará a Pansy, sin tener que pasar un minuto más allí. Hasta que no llegue con varios aurores, no tenemos que hacer nada. Si le vemos vigilarle o si se siente acorralado, atacará.

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué Ron tiene conciencia cuando se transforma en hombre lobo. En tercero, cuando liberamos a Sirius, Lupin también se transformó, pero no sabía lo que hacía.- dijo Hermione tocándose las sienes.- En cambio Ron, lo tenía todo planeado e incluso hablaba.

-En los libros de este colegio no aparece esa información, debido a que tiene relación con las artes oscuras. Más o menos, se trata del alma de la persona en cuestión. Convertirse en un licántropo es un proceso doloroso, y la parte animal intenta controlar a la parte humana. Y así ocurre con Remus, es una buena persona por eso gana la parte instintiva. Por el contrario Ron, que ha matado a su hermano, tiene el alma dañada y gana por encima de la parte animal. Es decir, los hombres lobo siempre han estado ligados a las malas artes, si tienes un buen corazón, ambos se contrarrestan, en cambio si eres mala persona se sumarán ambas partes.

-Si no llega a ocurrir la muerte de Fred, ¿Ron sería como Lupin?.- preguntó la chica con los ojos como platos.

-Me gustaría creer que así sería.- dijo el ojiverde, agachando la cabeza.

-A mi también señor Potter, pero en mis años como maestra vuestra y pasadas tantas horas, os conozco mejor de lo que pensáis. El señor Weasley le envidiaba a usted por su fama, por su riqueza y se ponía celoso en pensar en usted y en la señorita Granger como algo más que amigos.-pasó la mirada de Harry a Hermione.- No le gustaba su amabilidad al estar siempre dispuesta a ayudar a sus compañeros o en la innegable lealtad que tiene hacia sus amigos. No se alegraba de los éxitos del señor Potter, sin embrago si lo hacía de sus fracasos. Al igual que con usted. Si el profesor Dumbledore le dejó en herencia el desiluminador es porque sabía que se perdería en el camino, que su voluntad no era tan férrea como creíais y que su honestidad con sus sentimientos era nula. Ronald Weasley tuvo muchos años en su corazón la envidia, el rencor, los celos y el odio.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, no sabían que decir, pues todo lo que la anciana había descrito era correcto. Cuando Ron se enfadó con Harry porque salió su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, los ojos con los que le miraba cuando compraba todo el carrito de chucherías en el tren. Cuando le reclamó a Hermione porqué había ido con Krum al baile de navidad, o cuando le reprochaba no pasar más tiempo con él porque tenía que ayudar a alguien. Cuando discutieron el moreno y el pelirrojo antes de la partida del último, los tres habían llevado el Horrocrux colgado del cuello, pero sólo el había dicho palabras tan crueles. Cuando los abandonó a su suerte en mitad de la nada. Cuando fué a destruir el medallón y se imaginó a Harry y a Hermione besándose. Todo correcto.

-¿Entonces Dumbledore sabía que Ron no era tan amigo como pensábamos? ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?

-No lo sé. Imagino que no dijo nada al respecto, porque ninguno de ustedes dos se lo creería. Además el señor Weasley tenía ciertas virtudes que os ayudaban a ambos, sobre todo a usted.- dijo mirando al chico.- que hacía que pudieseis encontrar un poco de alegría entre tanto desastre.

No había acabado de decir la frase, cuando el ministro de magia se apareció en el despacho.

-Profesora Mcgonagall, acabo de recibir su Patronus, he venido inmediatamente. Si es tan amable me gustaría verificar las pruebas que poseen antes de soltar a la señorita Parkinson y proceder con el arresto del señor Weasley.

La anciana indicó al mago recién llegado que se inclinara sobre el mar de plata del pensadero. Pasados un par de minutos, regresó a la sala.

-¿Estos recuerdos pertenecen a la señorita Ginny Weasley?

-Así es señor.- contestó Harry.

-¿Podrían confirmarme que día fue cuando la señorita Weasley hizo legeremancia a su hermano? Verán, entiendo que no haya entregado sus recuerdos para liberar a la señorita Parkinson hasta ahora, debido a su estado de salud. Pero el encubrir el crimen de su hermano puede ser un delito muy grave. Incluso si el fiscal es agresivo, podrían inculparla de cómplice.

-¿Pero es que estamos locos o qué? ¿Cómplice? ¿No entiende el debate que tenía Ginny en su interior? ¿Confesar y traicionar a su familia o callarse y traicionarse así misma? Está bien, señor ministro, si quiere acusarla. Pero nosotros tomaremos represalias contra el Ministerio de Magia, por no utilizar veritaserum en el interrogatorio de Ron, porque de haber sido así, hubiesen visto que mentía. Y por supuesto demandarles también por la equívoca encarcelación de alguien inocente, Pansy Parkinson.- dijo Hermione tan rápido que sus mejillas se volvieron de tono carmesí.- Así que si quiere acúsela.

-¿Me está amenazando señorita Granger?

-Ni mucho menos, sólo le estoy diciendo las acciones legales que se tomarán contra usted y el Ministerio. Ya sabe, el que avisa no es traidor.

La cara de Minerva Mcgonagall se podía decir que era todo un poema, jamás en sus años de tutora de la chica, la había visto tan despectiva hacia un mayor o auror. Se sintió orgullosa de ella, de su valentía Gryffindor que había rugido ante el mismísimo Ministro. Harry en cambio, le sonreía con cariño por haber defendido a su novia.

Kingsley Shacklebolt no dijo nada más, se esfumó en la nada, para volver segundos después con una chica morena. Pansy Parkinson sólo había estado un día en Azkaban, pero por su rostro parecía que había sido años. Hermione se quedó mirando a su novia, que tenía la mirada gacha, sin saber que hacer.Y el recuerdo de la bofetada que le dió en el comedor, le golpeó con la misma fuerza que había golpeado ella.

-Pansy perdóname.- un tenue susurro se escapó de sus labios.

La morena levantó la vista hasta los ojos miel de Hermione y la miró como si fuese el primer día. La castaña juraría que los ojos verdes habían perdido la intensidad de su color, pero prometió internamente ser la causa de que volvieran a brillar, y esta vez no por lágrimas.

Pansy se acercó lentamente hasta la otra chica, y con cuidado le posó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Se inclinó un poco más y suavemente posó sus labios en los de Hermione. Fue un beso sin pasión, pero con dulzura, haciéndoles saber a ambas que estaban la una para la otra.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, intentando fundirse en una, se sentía tan bien tener a su amada entre sus brazos. Pansy sonrío como una niña con zapatos nuevos, con la esperanza perdida en Azkaban inundándose de nuevo el corazón. Pero pronto ese sentimiento de paz que había encontrado con la cabeza de Hermione en su pecho, ese sentimiento de amor en los labios de la castaña, desapareció. Y no por la Gryffindor, si no por una cabellera rojiza que traspasó la puerta del despacho de Mcgonagall.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Un complot para inculpar a mi hijo! ¡Ron es inocente!.- Molly Weasley entraba arrastrada por dos aurores, quejándose e intentando liberarse de ambos magos.

-No señora Weasley, nos remitimos a las pruebas y dado que la fuente es fiable, no tenemos nada más que sopesar. He mandado la orden de arrestar a su hijo por el asesinato de su hermano, Fred Weasley, y se retomarán los cargos de asesinato contra la señora Parkinson.

Molly se paró en seco con la cara desencajada.

-¿Quién le acusa a mi hijo de ello?

-Ginny Weasley.- dijo escueto el ministro.

-Quiero ver esas pruebas, no me puedo creer que Ginny haya dicho algo así. Debe ser un error.

-Está bien señora Weasley le mostraré las pruebas yo mismo. Si no le importa profesora Mcgonagall acompañe a los dos aurores hasta encontrar a Ronald Weasley.

La profesora, Pansy, Harry, Hermione y los dos aurores dejaron atrás la habitación. Visto que los tres jóvenes se disponían a seguirles la anciana se giró.

-Vosotros tres deberíais quedaros en la enfermería protegiendo a Ginny. No es conveniente que os enfrentéis a él. Estoy segura de que atacará.

-Lo siento Profesora, ya me lo impidió una vez, pero no dejaré que ocurra una segunda. - dijo Pansy sujetando la mano de Hermione con fuerza.

La anciana la miró con pesar, porque sabía en el fondo que nada detendría a esa chica de cabello negro a tomar su venganza, ni siquiera ella. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que no sucediera.

-Es mejor que nos dividamos, cubriremos un mayor área.- dijo dándose la vuelta, sin ganas de discutir por algo ya perdido.

Ambos grupos tomaron caminos opuestos. Los adultos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras y los chicos a la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaban pasando por la entrada de la biblioteca cuando un Avada Kedabra salió zumbando hacia ellos. Por suerte los tres pudieron esquivarlo.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte otra vez aquí Parkinson, así podré matarte yo mismo!.- gritó Ron.

-¡Si no te mato yo primero!.- le contestó la morena entrando entre las miles de estanterías.

Hermione y Harry la siguieron de cerca, atentos a cuialquier movimiento. La escasa luz que había en esa habitación se debía a los últimos rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales.

-Harry, tienes que ir a avisar a la profesora Mcgonagall. Utiliza el mapa del merodeador, corre.- le apremió Hermione.

Justo cuando el ojiverde salía, se oyó una risa malvada que retumbó por toda la estancia.

-El niño que vivió al final resulta ser un cobardica, pobre niño que le teme a los lobitos.- dijo Ron cerca de ellas.

-¡Bombarda!.- Hermione apuntó a una de las estanterías, que cayó hacia atrás haciendo caer al resto por efecto dominó.

El pelirrojo salió de entre dos estanterías antes de que lo aplastaran, corriendo a trompicones. La morena, con un Opuggno silencioso dirigió los libros hacia el joven, al que se le oyó caer entre las mesas de estudio.

-Pobre lobito que tiene miedo a los libritos.- canturreó Pansy, mientras las dos chicas se dirigían hacia él.- Siempre supimos que eras un negado con la varita, pero no hasta este punto.

Ron desde el suelo les lanzó un crucio a ambas chicas, el Protego de la Gryffindor permaneció intacto, en cambio el de la Slytherin, debido a la falta de fuerzas, se rompió tirándola hacia atrás.

-¡Imperius!.- Hermione casi alcanzó a darle.

-¡Avada Kedavra!.- lanzó el pelirrojo, pero la castaña lo desvió con un movimiento de su varita.

A la vez que Pansy le lanzaba un Desmaius y Hermione un Expelliarmus, éste último llegándole a dar, haciendo que la vieja varita volara hasta la castaña; entraban Harry, Mcgonagall, Shacklebolt y los dos aurores.

Ron al verse acorralado y sin varita, se empezó a transformar en hombre lobo, riendo cruelmente cuando rompió las cuerdas del hechizo de Mcgonagall. Pansy lanzó un Glacius, haciendo que el suelo se convirtiera en hielo, riéndose al ver caer al hombre lobo. Pero éste se levantó profiriendo un aullido de la furia que lo embargaba. Se encaramó a una de las librerías y fue saltando de una en una esquivando todos los ataques que le hacían. Pequeñas esquirlas de cristal les cayeron encima, cuando Ron atravesó uno de los ventanales, saliendo al exterior, corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido. Inmediatamente salieron de la biblioteca, excepto Pansy que agarró a Hermione del brazo impidiéndole salir.

-Hermione se dónde estará, en el lugar en el que más daño vaya a hacer y dentro del bosque prohibido...

-Es el sitio donde mató a tu madre, dónde serás más débil. Vamos a decírselo a los demás.- dijo Hermione tirando de su mano, pero la Slytherin no se movió un ápice.

-No dejaré que ese monstruo viva, no quiero que nos atormente nuestra existencia. Porque se que aunque estuviera en Azkaban de alguna forma nos haría daño.

-Pansy, él sabe que irás allí, es una trampa. Y sólo nos puede hacer daño si nosotras se lo permitimos. Pero no le dejaremos cariño. Vamos a avisarles.- otra vez tiró de ella aunque con menos fuerzas y suplicó.- Por favor.

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir.- se inclinó y la beso con un beso que les supo corto a ambas.- Luego nos vemos leona.

Hermione vio como Pansy le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía de la misma forma picarona de siempre mientras se dirigía hacía la ventana rota. Cuando estaba apunto de saltar para poder desaparecerse, sintió unas manos que le aprisionaban su cintura y le empujaba para ambas dejarse caer al vacío. Se desaparecieron como un borrón en el aire y aterrizaron en la misma zona donde se había cometido el crimen.

Estaba oscuro porque las copas de los árboles impedían entrar la poca luz que quedaba de ese día. A cada paso que daban, guiadas por el Lumos de sus varitas, hacía levantarse el polvo de la tierra seca. Sólo se oía el ruido de su caminar y unos búhos ulular. Algo se movía entre las plantas del suelo, haciendo que se balancearan. Era rápido.

-La prisionera de Azkaban viene a morir donde lo hizo su madre. Qué bonito, casi se me saltan las lágrimas.- dijo la voz de Ron a sus espaldas, pero cuando se giraron ya no estaba.

Saltó desde una de las ramas intentando arañar a Hermione, que lo esquivó por poco. Pero su varita que estaba más adelantada que ella, sufrió el impacto y salió disparada. Pansy, con su brazo vació empujó a Hermione hasta que la espalda de la chica tocó contra un tronco enorme y se situó delante suyo con la varita en alto.

-¡Diffindo!.- gritó Pansy hacia unos matorrales cercanos, dando en el hombre lobo. Fue un segundo lo que duró el salto de un ensangrentado Ron, un segundo lo que tardaron sus garras en desgarrar el pecho de la morena, un segundo lo que voló Pansy, un segundo en caer con la mirada al cielo, un segundo en inundar la camisa blanca en sangre. Un segundo que a Hermione la pareció eterno.

-¡NOOO! ¡PANSY!.- Lloriqueó la castaña rasgándose la garganta. Ron la tenía acorralada contra el árbol, con sus dos fuertes brazos a cada lado de la chica.

-Ya sólo quedas tu Hermione.- dijo el pelirrojo estrangulándola con una de sus manos.- pero contigo quiero divertirme un rato.

La chica resbaló con su espalda sobre la corteza hasta quedarse sentada en las raíces. Ron le agarró la cara, girándosela para que mirara el cuerpo de Pansy.

-¿Tienes miedo Hermione? Te daré una oportunidad, te dejaré diez segundos de ventaja.- rió Ron.

-Lo único a lo que tenía miedo era perder a mis seres queridos, perderla a ella. Así que no, no te tengo miedo ni a ti, ni a la muerte.- dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos.

-Ya veremos lo que dicen tus ojos cuando suspires tu último aliento. Uno, dos, tres, ...- el hombre lobo empezó a contar pero Hermione seguía inmóvil observándole fijamente. La chica notó algo frío bajo sus muslos.

Ron furioso se inclinó hacia Hermione para morderle el cuello, y cuando casi podía rozar con su hocico su piel, algo le atravesó el pecho lleno de pelo. Bajó la mirada hasta Hermione que sujetaba por el mango la resplandeciente espada de Godric Gryffindor. Hermione aún le miraba a los ojos azules y con un último impulso se levantó hundiéndole más al hombre lobo la espada. Ron sujetó el arma y se la sacó, tambaleándose hacia atrás. Poco a poco fue retomando la forma humana, de una vez el que fue su amigo. La castaña corrió hacia Pansy, que no se había movido ni un ápice. Estaba pálida y fría como el mármol, pero en su cuello aún se notaba el débil pulso. Al levantar la mirada vió una varita a lo lejos y distinguió las gafas que destellaban.

-¡Harry, ayuda!


End file.
